Tales from Mystika: A My Little Mages Book
by Yondy
Summary: After three years of peace, a series of murders calls the virtuous six from their separate lives to reunite and seek out the real threat behind what the history books called The Nightmare Moon. Based on the re-imagining of Ryan McCarty.
1. Prologue

Tales from Mystika

**Prologue:**

**Fall of Luna, the Nightwatcher**

It's been said that light is light and night is night and never the twain shall meet.

There was a land however, where light and dark ruled together. As far back as the children of Mystika could remember, the benevolent Archmage, called Celestia watched over the sunlight and governed the day. The stewardship of the night fell to her younger sister, Luna.

The two immortals ruled side by side, their people protected night and day. The elder Celestia, called Daykeeper by her people enjoyed assisting the earthborn with construction of their towns and harvest their crops. To the humans gifted with mystic powers at birth called Magicborn, she blessed with books and crystals to help harness and enhance their abilities. To the Skyborn, blessed with the gift of flight from birth, she granted the gift of cloudcover. This mystically enforced material when bonded with the very clouds in the sky allowed an entire city to be supported in the heavens. The Skyborn dubbed it Cumula in thanks to the gift of the clouds their princess gave them.

The younger sister Luna, called Nightwatcher, cared for the humans as they slept and reveled in the peace that she witnessed during the night. However, whist her sister slept, the sensitive heart of Princess Luna was tested night after night with the cruelty and crime that was committed by evil people under the veil of the dark. In horror, Luna watched as earthborn committed murder, theft and rape for no discernible reason to their fellow neighbors. There we small indecencies locally, but stretched across the entire world. This was far too many for Luna's liking. However, Luna had only so much power to intervene on so many atrocities and could only assist the authorities so many hours during the night. Her dreams during the day were haunted by the screams and pleas to her mercy.

Luna begged her sister Celestia to switch jobs for just one night. So Celestia might see what the humans did under the guise of the darkness and Luna could have a reprieve from the pain. But Celestia refused, because her subjects looked to her during the day and Luna could not possibly handle the hustle and bustle of the day. Not wanting to tell her sister that she though Luna was inadequate to handle this, Celestia simply told Luna, "Then there would be no one to watch over the night."

Luna grew tired of this excuse. So she decided if she could not defend the innocent during the night, she would create those who could. The Nightwatcher held a tournament while her sister slept one evening and summoned the greatest warriors in Mystika. Battles were held each evening for a month, all warriors slinking away blanketed by Luna's cloak into the forest while Celestia awoke in the morning.

By the end of the recruiting, Princess Luna had created an army large enough to watch over the land of Mystika by night and punish those who threatened the innocents of the realm. Luna gave her warriors the gift of umbramancy, allowing them to move silently through shadow and stop the evil that lurked in the hearts of humans and disappearing into the dark of the dawn before her sister arose without needing Luna's shroud. As they were her daggers in the dark, she dubbed them her Shadow Blades. Murder, rape and destruction by evil men and women disappeared over the course of a century and a half, and the realm of Mystika was even more peaceful than before.

But the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Growing restless after true evil was eliminated from the realm, the Shadow Blades found even lesser crimes to punish. Left unchecked, soon those who murdered in self-defense, stole to feed their families and teenagers committing petty theft on dares were put under the knives of the Shadow Blades without trial or mercy. Nightwatcher, seeing their misdeeds scolded them and attempted to teach them what was and wasn't justice. The Princess had however created too many of them and could not police all her children at once.

Archmage Celestia's court was flooded with weeping mothers and angry sheriffs from all corners of the realm demanding answers. No one could believe that after centuries of peace a benevolent ruler could allow these horrible atrocities to occur without check.

People lived in fear, towns declared martial law, and there were whispers of mutiny against the once infallible dictatorship of the light and the dark.

Archmage Celestia in a rage confronted her sister Luna in a private council locking the doors. After days of continuous dawn, Luna finally broke down and told her sister everything. Luna told her about the crimes, her weakness, the creation of her secret army and begged for forgiveness.

Even though Celestia understood why her sister did what she did, she commanded that the Shadow Blade be stripped and to cast them back to their mortal selves. For she knew her subjects would learn of her failed experiment and once they did, Luna would surely suffer the fate of the rest of her children.

That night, Luna summoned her army to her and explained what must be done to save their lives. The Shadow Blades, trusting their Night Princess, stepped forward accepting their fate. One by one her followers approached her and one by one Princess Luna took her soldiers' immortality away. However, as Luna called back their immortality into her own shadow, to her horror, her soldiers turned into corpses. After more than a century of living, removing the shroud of immortality also revealed to death they had been cheating him. As soon as the veil was removed, death smiled and took all of his missed passengers. It only took a few soldiers until Luna realized what was happening and by then the rest of her children had fallen to their knees and begged to be spared.

Luna couldn't bear to slaughter those she'd originally given such a boon to, so she promised that she'd let them live as long as they'd remain hidden and never show themselves to her sister. Her children showered her with praise and vowed to disappear into the shadows of both night and day, never showing themselves lest they die.

Luna sighed with relief as her children retreated into the night. Safe from persecution, the Shadow Blades disappeared intent on keeping their promise forever.

Luna ran to rouse her sister to tell her the good news. She had righted her wrongs and spared her children.

"So your soldiers are no more?" Celestia asked what she hoped was rhetorical.

Luna didn't answer. Celestia glared at her sister, expecting a yes or a no but Luna remained silent. Luna then tried to explain the situation and her inability to murder her children. Celestia's heart filled with the tears Luna cried as she begged her not to do what she could not. Celestia promised to reason with the court as Luna slept and trusting her sister, Luna retired to her chambers.

The next morning, Celestia's court demanded answers. Even though Celestia promised that the shadows had been dealt with, there were whispers of dark men fishing and hunting. Then when the same figures were found by earthborn, the shadows ran and disappeared into the darkness of the trees and mountains in broad daylight without form and without a trace. The skyborn confirmed the claims of the same dark shadows operating under their floating city thinking they were unseen.

Celestia knew that these creatures of the night would be traced back to her sister eventually, so in order to protect her own blood, she promised her subjects an army to destroy these creatures of darkness.

While Princess Luna slept, Celestia created the Thunder Blades which were her personal independent unit, seemingly born of their own free will to respond to the call of injustice and destroy the shadow. Upon creation, the Thunder Blades hunted the Shadow Blades to their homes, camps and caves where they found their refuge.

The cries of her children woke Princess Luna in her sleep during one afternoon of her sister's rule and she ran to Celestia, begging her to call off the slaughter.

"I did it to keep you safe." Celestia simply explained to her sister. To which Luna responded in a rage.

"You deserve the same fate you've given my children!" Luna spat as she ran into her room. As she knelt on her bed, Luna prayed to whatever gods were listening to save her children. Regardless of her tears and pleas, all she got was silence for hours. Right before she nodded off, Luna started hearing whispers. Quiet at first, but a definite discernible voice asked Luna the simple question of,

"Does your sister deserve to be God?" A cold voice hissed through her head.

Luna froze. The voice seemed to originate in various corners of her brain, darting back and forth in her head with a certain chilly calm. The voice asked Luna where Celestia got off on being an all-powerful ruler and yet being so cruel.

"She created an entire civilization from chaos. Surely she could have spared and healed your poor children," hissed the voice. Every sentence became louder and louder freezing Luna's own thoughts more and more.  
Luna was reluctant to open up any further to her head's new icy roommate, but she continued the dialogue with the only one who answered her prayers. They talked all through the day, the cold voice convincing Luna more and more that if Celestia truly wanted to help, she had it in her power to do so. "How can one as great as she not care about her own sister? Not caring if she slaughtered her own people without taking the time to find a more humane solution? What happens when she thinks YOU are too dangerous, dear?" The voice offered this terrible truth.

At sunset, Luna's room remained silent and locked. She was normally up by dusk for evening court with her sister. Not seeing Luna up let, a very tired Celestia knocked on her sister's door to rouse her for her nightly duties. Celestia had brought her sister breakfast as a peace offering and was ready to negotiate how she'd make it right.

What she found was Luna huddled over and enveloped in a dark energy that chilled Celestia to and through her bones. Before Celestia could say a word, an overpowering tidal wave of black emanated from her sister's dark hands and empty eyes.

Celestia screamed and then faded as an echo of her voice decrescendoing into nothing,  
"SISTER! Please! No! don-." Celestia promptly vanished, leaving silence and a cool breeze in a room with all doors and windows locked.

With the Archmage Celestia gone, Princess Luna corrupted by an all-powerful dark energy assumed the throne. Her first order was that her Shadow Blades were resurrected and multiplied in force. The necromancers obeyed and her servants were as immortal and indestructible as before.

Luna was not satisfied, so she created more. The Shadow Blades where no longer just her private group of enforces. They were her castle guards, her army and her left and right hands. They hunted down everyone who defied the Nightwatcher's will, worshipping her believing that Princess Luna was the absolute justice and all who defied her would bring death to the realm as she was the bringer of peace all those nights ago.

There were murders of all those who questioned, entire villages where burned and slaughtered to root out saboteurs and prisoners were tortured and raped to give out new names and break hope in half.

This continued for more than a century. The exact years were lost for in the Dark Times, for Princess Luna forbade all to read or write.

After decades of tyranny, Princess Luna's name was forgotten and was only known to the people as The Nightmare, or The Black Bride to some poets as she had taken the darkness as her husband.

Until one day, as if a miracle, The Archmage Celestia re-emerged on a white horse and six glowing orbs orbiting around her. She brought with her an alliance of her Thunder Blades, earthborn warriors, magicborn mages and the illusive skyborn who flew from their place in the forgotten heavens and beat back the seemingly immortal terror of The Nightmare. The armies clashed on the slopes of Chantalot as Celestia banished her into the same place she was sent with the six white orbs dubbed the "Elements of Harmony." The demon known as Nightmare as well as her sister disappeared and the peace was restored.

The Nightmare gone, Celestia with a heavy heart, resumed her throne and learned how not to sleep. She governed day and night with stewards watching over mid-day and late night, waking her when trouble arose.

Celestia, plagued day and night by the guilt of what she'd done to her sister, and how she could bring her back, still managed to swallow the pain and smiled for all of her grateful subjects who continued enjoyed centuries of peace.

Celestia's Elements of Harmony were entrusted to human mages from generation to generation until the seal upon The Nightmare was broken a thousand years later. The elements were entrusted to the heroes,

Rainbow Dash the Loyal  
Apple Jack the Honest  
Fluttershy the Kind  
Rarity the Generous  
Pinkie Pie the Light Hearted  
And Twilight Sparkle the Great

At the resurrection of The Nightmare, The Virtuous Six not only beat back the ancient evil, but in accordance to Celestia's plan, the distribution of the elements among the virtuous freed Princess Luna from her corruption.

Reunited after over a millennium, the Daykeeper and the Nightwatcher reclaimed their rule of Mystika, Luna took her rightful place at Celestia's side and peace returned.

The heroes who restored Luna from the possession of The Nightmare, though offered their own tithes and baroness ship, refused and returned to their modest homes.

But once one becomes a hero, it becomes nearly impossible to ignore adventure's call and even more so the innocent's cry for justice.

For as Celestia's imprisonment was but temporary, so is that of the darkness.

For evil doesn't sleep, it waits.


	2. Chapter 1: Twilight's Task

**Chapter 1**

**Twilight's Mission**

**Twilight Sparkle**

THUD

Twilight jerked awake at the sudden single thump against her door. Something like a giant had either knocked once on her door with its big toe, or something had stopped very quickly after flying at an insane velocity. Twilight rubbed the bags under her purple eyes. She pushed her tangled purple and blue streaked hair out of them while she was at it, nicking her index fingernail on the small amethyst gem stone in the middle of her forehead. The stone had been there as long as she can remember, as a sign and gift of natural mystical ability. As she treated her fingertip with a small stint in her mouth to keep it from bleeding on her bed sheets, she pushed her other hand through her hair. As if catching her finger wasn't enough, she winced at her hand getting caught in the knots, gritting her teeth as she pushed through the discomfort. The question of _"why did I do that,"_ entered her brain, to which she answered almost immediately, _"you didn't get a good night's sleep and you aren't thinking straight, Twi."_

At a glance, Twilight was a strange young girl to be considered one of the saviors of the realm. Regardless of how the new history books being written were painting her as this graceful young goddess, in reality she was just a small, awkward, twenty-something twig doing her best to roll herself out of bed. But not before she rolled towards the window next to her bed that she looked down at her front stoop. She peered over the edge onto the concrete step below and saw it was apparently just the paper that was flung so hard. She had no idea why it had arrived so loudly today after being a silent event since she came to town.

"Maybe the paperboy doesn't like the new paint job." She mused to herself.

With the warm sun invading her tired face, Twilight accepted the fact that the day had begun. It was time to get up and get back to work. Rolling to the other side of the bed, Twilight swung her thin legs over the edge in an exaggerated heave and spread her ten toes on the cold floor, each of them retreating for a second from the near icy wood. Once she got all of them down again and took a step forward, her feet adjusted to the cold. Taking another step, she nearly tripped over her robe that was left in a heap from the night before. Twilight pick the robe up and threw it on, more to avoid hanging it up rather than a way to combat the cold. Twilight mused how the sun was doing just that as it came through her large bedroom window.

The house Twilight lived in was very appropriate for her role as the poster child for a dedicated arcane mage. Book shelves surrounded the living area six stacks high. They were filled to the brim with books, tomes, and ancient scrolls. With only enough room in her satchel (and her brain for that matter) for a limited amount of runes and spells, the library provided her with a more than effective arsenal for any occasion.

Take for example the wilderness monster she battled in the outskirts of the Everfree Forest last month. Fire, geomancy, and a couple of exploding runes conveniently put on trees to slow the creature's onslaught as she baited it into her nullify magic circle. Without its magic bonds, the beast broke down into nothing but the weeds, sticks, and moss it originally was without the magic glue holding it together. Although it was a huge mess to be cleaned up, Twilight put on a smile and advertised what good compost it would be for everyone's gardens for the next several months. This reduced the cleaning grumblings to a minimum.

Along with the endless supply of books and tomes, any great arcane mage would be nothing without her staff was a five foot tall wooden rod holding two large crystal stars side by side atop of it. The rod was made out of an ancient elm wood tree. Elm is a strong, neutral wood that conjured both offence and defensive energies to compliment both Twilight's offensive projectiles and her often lifesaving runes of protection. It was exactly was the malleability that Twilight needed. It was another gift made to replace her old staff of crooked oak and simple, unrefined quartz crystal on top.

The new staff was sanded and polished to a near perfect sheen that no matter how Twilight or the rest of the world mistreated it, maintained its shape. This staff had a quartz crystal on top as well; however this quartz was perfectly refined without the slightest bubbles or blemishes. It was a crystal star that spread its fingers into the shape of six acute points and perfectly complimented Twilight's healing and defensive runes. On the other side of the quartz star was its sister crystal made entirely of a beautiful pink shaded rose opal, also in a six pointed star shape. Pressed behind its twin, the opal's points stuck out where its sister's pointed in. The opal complimenting Twilight's illusion spells as well as the quartz did her defensive. Twilight named this staff Leda's Children or just Leda for short. Astronomy was a hobby of hers and so she thought it was clever and appropriate to name it after the mother of the Gemini twins for its two stars that stood atop it.

Normally Leda got plenty of exercise, but Twilight's worn and research called for her to be in a temporary hermit status. This sub sequentially saw Lena collecting dust with a couple of umbrellas under Twilight's coat rack near the front door.

As Twilight came down the curved staircase from her second floor bedroom, her shoulders began shivering under the thin wool robe and the even thinner marigold nightgown she wore. The shiver traveled all the way down Twilight's back and she found herself stopping and shaking in a single violent twitch as the cold of the floor and air took turns raising the bumps on her skin. The cold prematurely jerked her fully awake and she shuffled, hunched over, to the wood stove.

"Please don't tell me I worked all night and forgot to light you…"

She jerked her hand away from the icy touch of the iron that answered her question.

"I told you not to tell me..."

Twilight sat uselessly huddled in a ball in front of the stove, not ready to give up on the warmth her chest was giving her legs.

Even though the wood stove was the central source of heat for her house, she had to be very careful of how she positioned it so the carpet wouldn't catch fire if the stove's mouth coughed up embers. If it did, fire would spread to the books and the dry wood walls in less than a few minutes, lighting up Twilight's house like a match. Before she moved to Magiville, the house was owned by a druid. This wasn't unusual as druids are closer to nature and what better place than a tree to commune with nature and keep animal familiars in the branches and roots below. Luckily for Twilight, this Druid was an avid reader and turned the den into a library. So when the Druid left to expand her teachings in the mountains, Twilight moved right in and was at home in no time. She always wondered how the Druid transported all of her books out of the house, but then again she wondered how the druid didn't freeze to death in this uninsulated ice box. Twilight called over her shoulder with a growl.

"Spike?"

She sounded much worse than half-asleep. Her voice was so gravelly, it sounded more like she was half-dead.

Spike, her five-year old dragon, was still curled up in his own bed as he heard Twilight calling from the room below. His appearance looked vaguely like a purple iguana but his size was more that of a cat. Green spikes stood roughly an inch off of the top of his head, gradually becoming smaller until they disappeared into his tail. Spike was barely awake and it was such a quiet call from Twilight, the little dragon decided that he was, in fact, still dreaming.

"Spike?" Twilight called again.

Spike heard the second call from his basket, making him realize that he was not dreaming. Despite this, he decided that the basket he was in was really warm and Twilight was up way too early for his liking.

Twilight, in a combination of irritation and a desperate attempt to keep from freezing to death, took to the stairs in doubles. She quickly approached Spike's basket and snatched the blanket off of him.

"Spike! The wood stove is out!" Twilight barked with the frustration of a mother when she has to call her child to do something again.

Spike flew up and out of the basket, eyes half open. He hovered in front of Twilight for a fraction of a second and, as if on auto-pilot, snatched the blanket back from Twilight's hand and curled up once again without so much as simple eye contact.

"It's cold, Twilight..." Spike grumbled. To the untrained ear, he merely uttered a collection of grunts and tiny roars fitting of his stature. Twilight had spent the past 5 years learning and teaching Spike the Draconian language and she was able to understand him perfectly.

"Yes Spike. That's why I need you to start the wood stove up again." Twilight said matter-of-factly.

"But we did that yesterday." Spike's forked tongue slurring as he slowly ran out of excuses.

"Spike, I know you're tired but I can't work while the house is freezing! You can go right back to bed afterwards." Twilight said, trying to bargin.

"But it's cold downstairs." Spike absently told his pillow.

Twilight rolled her eyes. This was a bad combination. She was over-worked and exhausted, Spike wasn't much better off at this point. As considerate as Twilight usually was, it was cold and she was angry. Twilight picked up the basket, dragon and all, and dropped it over the balcony to the floor below, hearing it land with an even louder THUD than the theoretical giant's toe had. After Twilight's wide eyes stopped seeing red, the gravity of what she'd done sent her into a state of panic. Horrified, Twilight scurried back down the stairs with her robe tussling behind her. After Twilight hit the ground, it flew out completely parallel to the floor and she made a beeline straight to Spike's basket.

Afraid that she'd hurt Spike in the careless toss, she was both relieved and almost annoyed that not only was Spike uninjured, he was still asleep, hovering an inch above the basket. Twilight puffed out a small sigh and shook her head.

"Dragons do sleep in the air sometimes." Twilight mused as she picked up Spike, blanket and all and opened the door to the stove. It still had the coals and untouched wood from the night before.

Twilight held Spike up to the open door. "Go ahead, Spike. Just a puff little should do it."

Spike didn't respond, even after Twilight's choice to shake him with both hands as a follow up. Spike's head flopped back and forth and then finally down again, still asleep. The prospect of freezing to death was good at sharpening one's senses because just like that, Twilight got a little creative idea. Draping Spike over one arm, Twilight pinched some of the ash from underneath the wood and sprinkled it onto Spike's nose. The resulting sneeze from Spike's flaring nostrils sparked a brilliant swirling emerald fire that engulfed the inside of the iron structure. The subsequent force knocked Twilight straight to the ground. She sat up and the flaming whirlwind then took the stove by storm and sent wood, coals, and paper up the shuddering chimney, shaking the whole house. When it reached the chimney cap, Spike's flaming tempest erupted in a cloud of green fiery brilliance, raining down its emerald embers onto the roof. To anyone passing by, it looked like Twilight had been trying to burn the house down from the inside-out. With the recent troubles, she might have even been questioned.

Spike shook his face like a dog does when you blow on its nose. Wriggling out of Twilight's arm and his blanket, the fire lizard fell on his back, rolled onto all fours, and roared at Twilight. He roared as loud as a baby dragon could, like a giant hellcat voice trying to coming out of a tiny purple iguana. To anyone else in the room it'd just be noise. Tiny, adorable, demonic noise.

What Twilight heard was "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" from the dragon's jaws. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle. This was her sweet revenge.

"I'm sorry Spike, but it was the only way to get started today. My joints can barely move in this temperature." Twilight said with the same warmth as she felt coming back to her hands from the newly lit furnace.

"I was gonna be just fine without it!" Spike growled as he sauntered away. Twilight closed her robe and tied the rope up in a bow.

"Too bad dragons are coldblooded, Spike. You would have frozen with the rest and the best of us."

"You've gotta stop learning things about me before I do." Spike said as he crawled away into the kitchen, scaling the pantry to get at the quartz crystals Twilight kept for him in a jar.

Twilight, as a pure academic, felt it was her duty when Spike hatched to learn as much as she could about dragons so she'd know how to deal with him as he matured. She also felt it important that Spike be taught his own language so when he finally did interact with his own kind he'd be able to communicate. For the first year, this was almost torture on Twilight's voice. Draconian is lots of growls and snarls but also very tonal. The sentence for _"I'm hungry"_ is one upward inflection away from _"I'm hungry and I want to eat you."_ So not only was Twilight learning the language herself, she had to teach Spike as well. Being in the royal city of Chantalot, she was fortunate to have the best private tutors in Mystika. She used this opportunity to enroll Spike in a Draconian grammer class which she sat in. It turned into a very nice bonding exercise for the two of them. Even though Spike mainly used pointing and grunting in order to get what he wanted, mostly food, their tutor said something along the lines of:

"He knows how to talk. Don't feed him until he does."

Spike was all but reciting poetry by dinner time.

It still didn't stave off his love of gem shards, which though unhealthy were his absolute favorite snack. Spike dipped his claw into the jar, and Twilight heard his talon scrape the inside all the way from the front door.

"Spike. No sweets for breakfast." Twilight called over her shoulder. "Wait a bit. I'll put on the oatmeal." She finally opened the door to meet her thunderous alarm clock face to face. The recent edition of the Mystika Daily stared her in the face from the stoop and as Twilight bent to pick it up, the front page headline stopped her in mid crouch.

"_Silent Intruders Strike Again." _

Twilight's heart sank. There hadn't been another attack in weeks and even though she knew it was only a matter of time, having it inked in front of her drove the tragedy straight home. She brought the paper over to her desk and put it next to the rest of the recent clippings she'd been deciphering. The kettle that Spike had put on was whistling on the newly warm woodstove and Twilight went to retrieve it to make her morning tea. As Twilight got her tea, Spike slowly munched on the quartz Twilight had told him not to. He did it extra slow thinking that maybe in some way, the slower he chewed it, the less likely she was to notice. Twilight glared at him. Through a gem crusted smile, Spike gave a little shrug.

"I made you tea?" Spike said innocently.

Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled, respecting Spike's strategy. She poured the hot water into her mug, complete with herbal leaves in a small metal ball which evenly distributed the herb and flavor overtime. Now that the house was warmer and she had a cup of sweet smelling herbs, Twilight was as comfortable as she could be to continue her work. And in order to handle the weight of it, she needed to be as centered as humanly possible.

There had been a recent surge of seemingly random crimes in the outskirts of the cities in Mystika. Normally this would warrant investigations by local authorities but they were so sporadic across so many districts that they couldn't keep up. Some people called it a curse, some called it a phase, Twilight called it inevitable.

It was a whirlwind of endless adventure three years ago. Before the second peace, as people have grown to call it, the Nightwatcher was rescued from her demonic possession, Discord the ancient avatar of chaos grew brave and strode into Mystika after eons of imprisonment and now resided in a cabin near the west coast of Mystika. Though evil was quelled, Twilight was too logarithmic. She knew, logically speaking, on a long enough timeline there's only so much we can do to keep evil out it needs to be pushed back again. As one of her tutors' words echoed in her mind, evil doesn't sleep. It waits.

Sipping on her tea, Twilight put on her glasses and pulled her long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she examined the articles from past editions of the paper with precision and scrutiny. The natural pink streak in her hair shown in light from the windows. After pouring over the articles with similar themes of silent invaders and murders, Twilight turned to the wall in front of her which held a map of her world. Mystika. On it was marked Magiville, her home village, as well as Chantalot, the royal capital. Far to the west was Cumula, City in the Clouds, home of the flying skyborn. Her elbows on the desk, cradling her mug with both hands, she once again looked over the areas around Chantalot and Magiville that were covered in pins and even the area under Cumula. These pins were how Twilight marked "incidents."

The criteria for documenting a reported crime as an incident was the sighting of a dark group of identical figures with choreographed movements who then disappeared in shadow. Twilight would put a pin in the map to mark area, date the incident, and color the pin based on the nature of the crime.

So it was green tacks for burglary,

Yellow for kidnapping,

Red for murder,

Orange for other.

There weren't many yellow tacks on the walls. Most, if not all of them were replaced by the red tacks when the bodies of the missing were found.

Every time Twilight thought about all the victims separately, her heart exploded every time for every loss, every missing person, every mutilated body. The colors helped her detach. The system also kept her sane. The Archmage Celestia had said _"My most faithful student, your mind has saved our land from it's end as you see the things that most of us don't. Will you do this?"_

What do you say to that? The Princess who has been alive for thousands of years, when someone of that experience and absolute power delegates that to you? Twilight's mouth hung open looking for a way to say no. But Twilight had said to herself, _"she wouldn't ask this of me if I couldn't." _So she accepted, and the only way to handle it was to compartmentalize the attacks. She had to stop the fear, stop the murders, stop the rapes. That was more than enough to motivate Twilight to take a swig of her hot tea and get back to her clippings.

The only issue was this was almost a year's worth of attacks now. The first couple months they were constant but contained, then a lull. Then another serge came, this time all over the map. They got braver. It was always the same shadows. At this point and time, the map was getting to be a cluster of dots. However, there were patterns.

The shadows stayed away from major cities. They moved and attacked in a group. No reports of any single units.

The witnesses said they'd come in without a sound, too dark to see but with a gleam of some sort of gem in their shadowy sternums. They then disappeared when they got what they came for, or who.

Twilight looked at the map again and shut her eyes to it. Too long was this assignment. She felt like she was back in gradeschool with busy work. Instead of:

Do these 40 problems or Write 10 pages theorizing how the Skyborn were made it was

Find these Killers and What do they want?

Twilight involuntarily threw her hands up in frustration and knocked some papers to the ground. She then put her head in her hands. The stress of the constant emotional bombardment was really starting to get to her. "I need to go for a run or something." She said to herself, but she knew she wouldn't.

Spike picked up the clippings and crawled up Twilight's dark tanned leg, gripping onto her nightgown to get his leverage and then hopped across her back onto his perch on her right shoulder. He threw the clippings over her shoulder and onto the desk in front of her.

"Or at least a bath," said Spike, flecks of quartz in the side of his mouth. "Dropped something." Twilight, still wracked with the responsibility, managed to huff with contentment. He might be lazy sometimes, but Spike always made her feel better.

"Why are you still here?" she joked.

"Cuz you hatched me and I'm not cute enough to make any other dignitary want to feed me every day." Spike answered her rhetorical question.

Twilight rubbed her cheek against Spike's. Spike let her. He knew that this is what she needed when Twilight had bad days. This day was just starting. He dropped down and walked back to check on the stove, knowing she'd need more later. Warming himself by the fire, Spike propped up on his hind legs and admired his work.

"I do pretty good work." said Spike, very proud of himself. Twilight plopped back down into her chair.

"I haven't frozen yet, so you must have done something right." Twilight said to the papers in front of her. Spike turned around and walked towards her.

"And why are you doing this again?" he asked.

"Because I was asked to," Twilight said, multi-tasking through the snippets.

"And you know that people go to schools for years and years to be detectives for this kind of thing." said Spike reassuringly. Twilight continued with her work and sighed.

"I know, I know. But the Archmage said it was something far more sinister than a crime spree and I believe her. Plus the locals don't need to be bothered. They might start a panic." Twilight reassured him. Spike took the kettle off the stove.

"That's all she told you." Spike said in disbelief as he took the kettle in his mouth and bounded it back to the kitchen counter. Twilight pushed the chair out from behind her and looked again at the map.

"That's all she said they knew." Twilight justified, more for herself than anything. Spike leaned up against the far wall.

"That's all fine and good, but you know she knows more." Spike challenged, confirming what Twilight already suspected and causing her shoulders to sink.

"The thought crossed my mind, but why would she do that?" Twilight said, still attempting to trust the royal order.

"People have been talking about the Shadow Blades again." Spike said matter-of-factly. Twilight paused. The words she understood sounded almost more real coming from Spike.

"I've heard. And with everything that's going on, I'm not sure how it can be anything else. But I don't want to say anything about the Shadow Blades until I'm absolutely sure. No sense in causing panic." Twilight put another red pin in the map, right outside of the village.

"The people are almost there. You wouldn't have to push them that hard." said Spike again.

"People are very sensible Spike. We just need to gather all the data and present them with our best theory." said Twilight in false confidence.

"And what happens if that theory ends up being the personal evil-doers of our fearless leader, the Nightwatcher?" Spike asked in seriousness.

Princess Luna was redeemed and cleansed of the dark teachings she had used to gain these ultimate powers millennia ago. Since then she'd ruled by her sister's side as if nothing had ever happened. If the entire country heard that it was the younger Princess' old personal enforcers looting their houses and murdering their families, the question of her treachery wouldn't just be a spark of irritating possibility, it'd be a powder keg.

If ever there was reason for a cover up, Twilight couldn't think of a better one. She had to be absolutely sure.

"But on the other hand, it could just be monsters coming out of the lake again." Spike theorized. This made Twilight giggle. When Spike was a year old, he chased a couple of ducklings into the water only to be chased back by a huge mallard. Every time he told the story, the duck got bigger and bigger.

"Very funny, Spike." Twilight went back to her work. "Territorial? Can't be. To sporadic. No holding points." Twilight said, it helped her to think out loud. With only Spike and her in the house for the past few weeks, sometimes talking to herself was the only way to have an intelligent conversation.

"No seriously, this is the first time you actually told me what those pins are for and until now I thought you were just putting dots around the lake." Spike said absently. Twilight looked at the area surrounding the lake and saw smatterings of tacks, staying away from the major cities on the other side, but no rhyme or reason in the colors or dates.

"Spike, I appreciate your help, but there's no circle around the lake." Spike took Twilight's hand and led her out of her chair. Twlight entertained Spike's little game until he jumped up onto her shoulder, moved her head to see the map and took off her glasses.

"I meant all the big ones."

With her vision blurred and standing this far back, the separate pins all blurred together to form large circles. Twilight's mouth dropped open as she raced to her writing desk for a quill. Quickly picking up the quill, she started digging through the drawers for an inkwell all the while mumbling to herself.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…" She rescued an inkwell from the bottom of the desk and ran back over to the map on the wall. Being relatively short, Twilight had gotten used to standing on certain bits of furniture to get things accomplished so it wasn't odd for Spike to see her climb up onto the table and start drawing on the map. She had been looking at the incidents separately, or worrying if they were getting too close. She ignored the clusters. Spike was right, they were around the lake.

Twilight began to circle the clusters, periodically hopping down from the desk to lug one of her eight satchels of clippings back up on the desk. She had one for each month of attacks.

"Early March, five attacks in the Peren region." Twilight circled the cluster, talking to herself.

"Mid-March, six attacks surrounding the Krell Temple." Twilight outlined a second cluster, nudging and making a jagged line around the pins in the way.

It was as if they had set up camp, moved against their target and then disappeared. Rinse and repeat every month. Spike was right. They were near the lake and moving further out every month. But how were they happening so far apart? Twilight went back to the clippings and almost banged her head against the wall when she saw that there were many attacks that weren't consistent with the dates on the actual papers. The attacks were back-dated which meant some of the attacks happened on the same night, simultaneously.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid!" Twilight had grouped them by crime, by village, by date and had come up with nothing. It wasn't until she stepped back from her drawing and saw the radius and the precision of multiple units acting as one.

Twilight ran past Spike and up the stairs so fast Spike spun around and nearly collapsed. She went into her closet and threw her clothes on her bed.

"Spike. Stay out of my room. I'm changing." Twilight called over her shoulder.

"What's the occasion?" Spike growled from down below. It would be the first time in days she'd actually gotten dressed to go out. It was a good thing too. Twilight was running out of clean nightgowns. She slipped her nightgown off and let it fall to the floor, putting her arms in her tan under-clothes sleeves and with one swift motion, slid it on.

"We're going to Chantalot. I need to tell the Archmage that we're dealing with an organized army constructed of multiple units and I need to know what's going on in or around the lake." Twilight threw herself on her back to get her pants on both legs at a time and then bounded up from her bed, landing feet first on the floor. Twilight then proceeded to hop up and down to tuck in the undershirt while Spike made his way on top of the counter to help himself to more gem shards.

Twilight threw her royal blue overcoat. The dazzling gold trim down the sides was made out of actual gold from the Chantalot mines. Beautiful as the cloak was and even though she'd had it for a year or so, Twilight could still not for the life of her get it clasped. She quickly fiddled with the clasp around her waist for the belt behind. Twilight cursed as she caught the same finger she'd caught on her gem in the morning on the hooks of it. She shouted down to Spike.

Spike crawled up the wall and flipped himself over the edge to the top floor above "The clasp again?" He smiled.

"Please?" Twilight asked as she held the coat together frowning.

"I should just lump this in with the rest of my chores." Spike joked as he climbed up her back again and hung upside down from Twilight's shoulder to get a good enough grip on the clasp. The overcoat Twilight wore was a gift from the Princess' for her assistance in the Second Nightmare Conflict. It was tailor-made to fit her which was nice because for Twilight standard shirts and jackets were either too big around the shoulders or too short on the sleeves. Twilight grimaced as Spike clasped it.

"My body's so weird." Twilight sighed, Spike blinked at her.

"So you want the Princess' to go to war with these bandits?" Spike asked. Twilight slipped her boots on and tried to sum up what she had figured out.

"It's not just a group of bandits, Spike. It's an army. They're fast, they're good, and they're on a mission."

"So it is Shadow Blades." confirmed Spike. Twilight knocked the toe of her boot to snug it down. She winced as her toenail hit the metal toe of the boot and realized that in her excitement, she forgot to put on socks. Twilight paced around the room talking to herself again.

"It's looking more and more like it. I originally assumed these bandits had camps in the woods or were coming out of the city at night. The incidents were moving towards the city but the point of origin…So blind... How could I be so…"

"If you say stupid one more time, I'm going to sing." Spike threatened. Twilight stopped and chuckled, relaxing a bit.

Spike singing was like if you took a whale song, distorted it, and operated at a pitch so high your eardrums felt like they were about to burst. Twilight understood Spike's words. As she put her hand out Spike crawled up her arm to his perch on Twilight's right shoulder.

"Don't forget to stop by the jeweler's in Chantalot. They said they'd have a Tart Ruby for me next time we showed up." Spike reminded Twilight, almost sounding giddy.

"I remember. I had to translate. Just let me get my staff."

Fully dressed, Twilight went to the coat rack to finally give Leda some exercise and put on the crème de la crème of her arsenal. It was a magic amplifier in the form of a golden circlet, with a six inch cone made of a fine amethyst, polished to a point. This was to amplify the rest of Twilight's natural raw power, specifically tapping into her psychic gifts as all serious magicborn. Fitting directly over the gem in the middle of her forehead, and it seemed to make a CLICK as it bonded directly to it.

"Twi? Aren't you gonna warm up before you go? Don't wanna run into anything nasty on the way to Chantalot completely cold. You haven't used any heavy magic in weeks." Spike suggested.

Spike was right. Twilight had only done minor exercises to keep her loose, but nothing major. Usually the backyard was littered with protective circles, scraps of pages with runes and incantations scribbled and scattered, and various burn marks, frost bite and lightning strikes on rocks, trees and patches of the grass. Twilight actually had to hire a druid to come by and raise some trees after she got a little trigger happy with a new novel of fire spells. The druid performed her work, but gave Twilight the "trees are people too" lecture with an undertone of "if you mess with my babies again, I'll sink your house into the swamp it was built on."

There was sadly no time for a morning workout, so Twilight ran downstairs to her map and summoned it off of the wall buy pointing Leda at it, enveloping it in a purple glow. It was a small mystical stretching, but it would have to do.

The map pulled itself off of the four tacks holding into place one by one and gently folded itself nicely into 8ths, keeping all of Twilight's incident tacks in place. To further her exercise, Twilight's unicorn circlet began to glow and moved her satchel simultaneously towards the map, parking itself underneath it. Opening up the satchel, the map obediently slipped itself inside and the satchel clipped shut. Twilight summoned the suede bag toward her, however as it traveled through the air it knocked over the new Mystika Daily and the paper spread itself out on the ground. Twilight summoned the bag to herself, ignoring the paper. As she moved towards the door to make her way to the capital, her hand stopped on the knob. She went back to the paper's front page to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Twilight was halfway there to double check the picture below the headline when her heart stopped. She hadn't even opened the paper until now, mainly because there were so many victims Twilight had to start seeing them as numbers in order to handle the mental stress. They'd all been strangers up to this point, but sure enough there was a picture of a poor girl on the front page who witnessed the whole ordeal the night before. Twilight recognized this girl. She was no older than ten or eleven years old wrapped in a blanket looking at a reporter in shock. The caption below the picture flipped Twilight's stomach upside-down.

"_Murder in the orchard. Youngest Apple sister tells all."_


	3. Chapter 2: Apple Bloom's Escape

Tales from Mystika

Chapter 2

Apple Bloom's Escape

Apple Acres – The night of the attack

Apple Bloom woke up to a silent house. Well, she didn't really wake up; she had just pretended to be asleep again. Besides, her bedtime was way too early and she did her best tinkering at night.

She was still fully dressed in her dark blue overalls and yellow undershirt. In order to trick her sister Apple Jack, she'd un-clipped the straps to make it look like she was in her sleepwear under the covers. She slowly rolled out of her twin bed with cat-like precision, dropping to the carpeted floor on all fours, bending her joints to absorb the sound and not to wake her cousins. Apple Bloom had made the carpet herself after Apple Jack had heard her sneaking out one night. Apple Bloom had rolled out of bed like normal but ended up stubbing her toe on her bedroom floor and taking a dive face-first onto the ground. The resulting crash ended up knocking over a lamp, shattering it on the floor, and scaring the ever-loving life out of the dog, Winona, who was sleeping at the foot of Apple Bloom's bed. When her sister flung open the door to Apple Bloom's room to find her fully clothed with a length of rope in her hand, Apple Jack made sure that Bloom's bedtime was two hours earlier for a month and took the time to install a lock on the outside of her bedroom door. In favor of letting the dog out, Winona was subsequently moved to Big Mac's room.

Since then Apple Bloom had this 'sneaking out' thing to a science. Bloom rolled off the small mattress-like rug and tiptoed to her tiny dresser in between her two sleeping cousins, Fritter and Gala. Without a sound she picked up what looked like an ancient, ornate music box made of oak with a hallowed out apple on the front and a keyhole in the middle. It was given to her as a child by her grandmother, Granny Smith.

Even though Apple Bloom was only ten, she had a knack for looking at a machine and understanding just how all of the tiny parts fit together and how she could still make it work even if she moved a few around. Last spring she'd built a catapult out of an old clock and a few rubber bands to knock squirrels out of the apple trees after getting sick of finding tiny bite marks in her golden delicious'.

She used this same ingenuity to break apart this priceless heirloom and rearrange the gears on the inside. Now it no longer played the generations-old family lullaby. Instead, winding it popped open a false back, revealing the nearly twenty feet of thin rope Apple Bloom had managed to fit inside. The box's rope, when tied to a hook and strapped onto Apple Bloom's personal harness, had more than enough stability and torque to hold her as she lowered herself to the ground, or yank her from the ground back up to her room. This was a necessity when rappelling down the temple's stone walls from the second floor.

Apple Bloom was very content with herself that she'd made an ancient relic into a grappling hook. If anyone noticed the false back or the handles she'd put on the sides, she'd simply say, "wanna watch me put it back together?" And she'd love doing that too. Her re-purposed Grappling Box in hand, Apple Bloom silently slinked across the floor in between the two mattresses Fritter and Gala were sleeping on. She started to rush a little because she was pulling this off so well and sliding on the floor in socks is REALLY fun.

Apple Bloom unscrewed the curved sconce lamp from the side of the window, as she'd done almost a hundred times before, and screwed it back in under the window sill. She screwed it in upside down so that it made an underhanded loop, which was a perfect hook to tie her Grappling Box to. She tied a tight bowline knot and the long screws in re-enforced tile plating on the wall would make her safer on that rope than a safety net would below.

She reached down under her bed to grab her work boots with one hand. Apple Bloom reasoned she couldn't risk operating heavy machinery without her work boots. Strangely enough, the danger of plummeting two stories feet-first in nothing but her socks didn't cross her mind at all. Apple Bloom pulled her lifeline tight, tied her work boot laces in a knot, and threw them over her neck. She dropped herself over the edge of the window and caught herself on the sill, winding the Grappling Box with a key she'd made. This key extended the rope at a speed that she could control so she wouldn't be free falling. Apple Bloom wound the key tightly, and then let it go slowly, controlling the torque in her right hand as her little feet walked down the side of the temple wall. Apple Bloom stopped for a spell to let her small nose and round amber eyes take in the orchard behind her, the ancient walls at her feet, and the infinite black sky above. A slight breeze played at her thin red hair. The only light in a hundred miles came from the barn that she had left on from the afternoon before.

Even though Apple Bloom had worn her thick wool socks, the cold still emanated through the ancient stone. She was actually not repelling down a house, but a temple. Some called it a monastery, others a church, but when it came down to it, it was a holy ancient structure that slumbered above an orchard since anyone in Magiville could remember; and it was protected by the Apple family even further back than that.

Apple Bloom touched her feet down to the cold dew on the grass and shut her amber colored eyes tight as she felt the wetness go straight through her socks."Dang it!" She said a little louder than she probably should have, causing her to slap her hands over her mouth which echoed against the ancient walls. She stopped dead with her eyes open as wide as they could get, still holding her hands over her mouth, her fast breathing from her nose warming her fingers. Apple Bloom waited for four minutes of silence, or maybe it was twenty four. She was too tense to know the time, plus she'd taken apart her watch to put a missing piece into her Grappling Box. Once she was sure she was clear, she slowly but surely slipped her work boots onto her damp feet and ran down the hill towards the barn, slowing down at a rune stone that seemed to stand ominously at the bottom of the hill. Apple Bloom put her hands on the rune stone, bowed her head and closed her eyes as she muttered under her breath:

_"You cradle me in warmth_

_You shield me from the gloom_

_Leave the door open and keep the light on_

_We'll see each other soon"_

There was a rush of cold air as Apple Bloom felt the barrier spell part before her that blanketed the rest of the monastery. Passing through the barrier with ease now, she ran as fast as she could across the flat field towards her workshop in the attic of the barn.

Apple Bloom had left the barn door open the afternoon before to be able to slip by barely, scraping her buttons on it. Because if the door opened from a dead stop, the creek scared the heck out of the cows. Once in, Apple Bloom ducked under the cows in the stable trying not to rouse them. If they woke up, their moos would awaken the rest of the farm. She'd brought an arm full of hay just in case one of them got noisy. Luckily for her, they maintained their silence and Apple Bloom was free to climb the rickety stairs to the attic where she pulled back a curtain in the corner to reveal her very modest but cluttered workbench.

Apple Bloom pulled the blanket off of the prototype that she'd entered in Magiville's _Better Living Through Gadgetry,_ competition. It was a spring loaded daily paper launcher that she developed during her time as a paper delivery girl. Apple Bloom found her arms got tired after throwing papers at doors for  
two hours every when she'd gotten sick of that, she tried walking to all the doors in Magiville, delivering the papers without throwing them. That added another thirty minutes of walking, which wasn't much better. So she created the paper pusher, as she called it for short. It worked by loading a stack of papers into a backpack that was connected to a spring loaded tube that, when a lever was pulled, shot the paper clean through to the door in question at a rate of thirty miles per hour.

The only problem was it was too clunky and cumbersome for a small girl such as herself. The hose was way too heavy, the backpack needed constant readjustment, and there was only one setting for the machine to fire at. Hard. Misjudging the distance or aim ended up with a lot of broken flower pots and windows. This was the reason she lost the competition. The Mystika Daily however loved her product and bought it from her, flaws in all. Paper runs were done with plenty of time to spare, but there were still complaints of broken windows and terrified pets, though Apple Bloom reckoned some of them were intentional. Not to mention the loud thuds that woke people up in the morning because a new paperboy couldn't gage the distance.

Apple Bloom tightened the last spring and the knob that changed the settings. Hard was now only the top setting so she could lob a nice pop fly onto a door step without scaring any cats. Then again she thought maybe she should make an even higher setting for the cats. There were some nasty ones on her old route.

Apple Bloom stood up, reaching for the second, more portable model of the Paper Pusher. She still laughed at the initials, "P.P." on the side. She was a brilliant and gifted architect but still a kid who liked toilet humor. This one had a nice little lever on the side that when cocked, slid a fully rolled paper into the barrel and then fired at a nice velocity depending on where the knob was set. The knob's settings were lob, toss, throw, shoot, and yes, hard.

Very satisfied with her modifications, Apple Bloom climbed over the hay bales and looked out across the temple's orchard. The orchard was sacred ground to her family as it had allowed the monastery to be self-sufficient and sell the surplus of their fruit in Magiville to keep up with repairs, clothes, and buy any sort of broken or unwanted machines that Apple Bloom could give new life to. Apple Jack joked that she was building her own personal robot assistant so she could sleep while he worked. Funny thing is if Apple Bloom led a twenty foot steam-powered golem out of the barn one day, Apple Jack wouldn't be surprised in the slightest. Probably still terrified, but not surprised.

The Apple family's name came from an almost religious attachment to the orchard. Most people assumed Apple Jack and Apple Bloom just had uncreative parents, but the fact was quite the opposite. The Apple family has always believed that when it came to finding peace with yourself and others, you always put family first. And so even in their names, it was put first. But where the rest of the family saw the trees as sacred ground, Apple Bloom saw the top of one as a bulls-eye. Apple Bloom breathed in the night air and smiled, she wanted to see what her new baby could do. She flipped the switch to hard, tilted the barrel at a nice 45 degree angle, aimed at the big tree in the middle of the forest and **SHOOMP!**

As the thick roll of crisp paper spun through the air with a quiet whirring sound, Apple Bloom's amber eyes widened in anticipation and her smile grew so wide she could have almost bitten her earlobes. She let out a few little squeaks as she had to clench her teeth down in her excitement and almost jumped up and down. The paper was flying far enough to swing straight into her target. She braced for the impact of leaves rustling and fruit falling, but instead what she got was the paper thunking against something solid and bouncing to the ground.

Apple Bloom cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head at this unpredicted anomaly. As far as everything was concerned, that thing should have gone right through the trees and taken a couple pieces of fruit with it. The paper just seemed to have reflected off of a clump of leaves, which was impossible. She couldn't see very well in the slim moonlight, but with her eyes squinted tight, Apple Bloom knew one thing. The place where her paper had hit was moving.

Apple Bloom's blood froze as she saw a misty figure drop from the tree and melt into the ground. Her survival instincts kicked in as she threw the Paper Pusher across her back by its shoulder strap and dropped to her hands and feet, crouching on the attic's wood floor. She heard the wind shaking the leaves but felt no wind on her face. She peered over the railing's edge to see what looked like tall, gangly figures, barely visible against the dark grass. It looked like they were crawling on all fours like lizards but as Apple Bloom looked closer; she could have sworn it was just shadows moving on the grass. More importantly, they weren't crawling as much as they seemed to be gliding, almost swimming through the grass. Apple Bloom silently rose to her feet, but after hearing the clunk of her boots step backward, she hunkered down again, praying that the shadow monsters in the field couldn't hear her. Lying on her stomach, she slowly slipped her work boots from her feet one by one, then moving silently in her socks scurried over the hay bale faster than ever before, flying down the stairs using the railing to get down in just two bounds.

Still feeling the weight of the Paper Pusher's barrel pressing on her shoulder, she peered out of the cracked barn door, eyes darting up the hill and spotted the shadows sniffing around the barrier that the rune stones surrounding the temple erected every night. Then Apple Bloom had to stifle a gasp as she realized that she'd left the door open and as soon as they found it, they could walk right in like they were invited for cake and ice cream. She aimed her Paper Pusher at the house and calculated the angle roughly before realizing there was no way she was going to be able to fire over the barrier and hit it; otherwise she could have hit her sister's window and woken her up.

She was a split second away from going back up to the attic and readjusting the spring to launch it that high when she saw one of the shadow walkers sniffing around the nearest rune stone. Apple Bloom almost lost her lunch in terror when she saw the shadow pick itself up from the field, manifest into a three dimensional form and buzz a hauntingly deep and low sound that brought the rest of them to their spindley feet. She stood there frozen as the rest of the unit sprouted, seeming to develop loose arms, long fingers and haunched legs almost like dogs. Apple Bloom counted at least seven of them but it was so dark and they were nearly invisible against the black sky. Then, one by one they skulked forward into the hole in the barrier she'd made with her prayer.

Then Apple Bloom came to a horrifying realization. These were the dark things everyone was scared of. Tears began to well up in Apple Bloom's eyes as she was completely paralyzed by the sight of these demons. If she ran up the hill they'd surely kill her, but if she didn't get up there and warn everyone; her big sister, her big brother, and her nine cousins were all probably dead. She thought about that for a split second and her brain went into overtime working to think of something she could do. She was their only chance and there wasn't a second option. She saw the shadows approach the temple doors, but then her eyes darted to her Grappling Box she'd left hanging off the window sill, which they seemed to have ignored. They were only occupied with trying to get into the temple through the front door, but Apple Bloom knew the wards on the doors would take some time to break through. They weren't as powerful as the rune stone barrier was, but they were doing their job which was to keep bad stuff out just long enough for everyone to get suited up.

Apple Bloom's plan was really bad, but it was the only thing she had. As soon as she could move her legs again, she ran past the hill around to the other side of the temple. Huffing through the cold air in her lungs, her little muscles were pushed to the brink by the newly found adrenaline putting them into overdrive. If she wasn't completely terrified, she might have appreciated how well her own body performs like a machine under stress. Once she was in line with her sister's bedroom window, she checked the grounds and saw the shadows were still trying to get in through the doors. "Good." she thought, "Have fun beating your heads against the wall."

She didn't take her eyes off the shadows while she placed her hand on yet another rune stone and quickly recited the same incantation that put a pit in her stomach. She wasn't going to be the one that doomed them all. A split second after the barrier opened she was already through and booked it straight up the hill until she was dead in line with Apple Jack's window. She whipped around the Paper Pusher, saw that she only had one paper roll in the barrel, cranked the knob to full, cocked the lever and fired. The resounding thump was followed by a seemingly eternal silence. Apple Bloom ran forward to collect the paper, reloaded and fired, this time hitting the window glass dead on and shattering the pane with a thunderous crash. Her sister presumably jumped out of bed and a light went on as Apple Jack lit her lantern and leaned out her newly open window. Apple Bloom felt a quick smile cross her face as she saw her sister who was not at all pleased to see her in the yard when she was sure that her room was impenetrable.

"Bloomer, what in the hell are you doing out there in your socks?" Apple Jack shouted at the top of her lungs.

Apple Bloom's eyes got about three times wider than their normal size and she said in the loudest whisper she could stifle, "There's bad stuff tryin' to get in the house, sis!" Apple Bloom looked to either side of her.

Apple Jack either didn't get the hint or couldn't see her little sister's terrified expression in the pitch black because she yelled at her again. "There's gonna be a lot of bad stuff happenin' to you if you don't come in here right now!" Apple Jack was half asleep and livid and the whole orchard could hear it, including the shadows.

Apple Bloom tried to tell Apple Jack again what was happening, but she had already been seen. As the shadows wriggled through the grass around the hill, the leader swam directly toward Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom couldn't help but scream and cry out for help as Apple Jack watched her run off in horror.

Apple Jack, finally realizing the gravity of the situation called after Apple Bloom. "Keep runnin' sis! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Apple Jack instantly left her perch at the window, presumably to arm herself and wake the others. Apple Jack was a master swordsman and the thought of her coming to arms would have made Apple Bloom feel completely at peace in any other circumstance, had it not been for the demon nipping at her heels.

Apple Bloom tore around the corner of the temple as she did being chased by her dog a hundred times before, but this time it was a thinner-than-paper shadow reaching out to swipe at her with its long and sharp claws. Apple Bloom weaved back and forth to attempt to confuse the monster, but it was too quick. As soon as Apple Bloom reached her Grappling Box, she jumped on top of it and kicked the lever on the side, consequently putting the gears into overdrive and rocketing her back up to her window sill as the shade jumped up and took a final swipe. Even as the rope was still winding back to its support hook, Apple Bloom felt something slice through a whisp of her hair with a subsequent thunk on the wall below. Looking down, she saw a thin black blade stuck in the wall of solid stone where her head had just been.

As soon as the box finished retracting, she swung into the window feet first, then whipped around and slammed it shut. She didn't know if those things could climb walls and was not about to find out. She saw that Fritter and Gala's beds were unmade and they were nowhere to be found. Had they been taken? Had they run? Were they outside? She saw a dim light down the hallway and thought that was as good of a direction to run as any.

Apple Bloom's eyes panned over the hallway, wide and anxious. Everything was still and deathly quiet. She held her breath for a moment, her heart beating in her ears. The coast seemed to be clear. She noticed a glint of something on the floor in front of Apple Jack's room. Her paper lay in a pool of broken glass several feet away. After a moment of hesitation, Apple Bloom moved to pick up her ammunition but then found herself falling back into a sitting position and scurrying backwards as a shade sprung out of the opposite wall, landing silently as it towered over her. It hummed in that same low frequency tone as it grew two weapons that resembled short swords out of its hands and raised them to Apple Bloom. As the shade brought the weapons down on her, the light she saw at the end of the hallway seemed to be swinging back and forth wall to wall and getting brighter until it fully backlit the shade and a fiery, glowing, greatsword stuck out of the front of its chest.

The sword was pulled out of the monster as quickly as it entered, and now in it's solid form, collapsed to the floor below. Apple Bloom saw her sister, still in her light blue button-up pajamas with her greatsword's scabbard on her back, the thick blade in her hand coated in black blood. Apple Jack handed Apple Bloom the lantern. "They don't like the light. Stick with me and if one of 'em shows up, shove it in their face and I'll cut it off the rest of it." Apple Jack said, starting off towards their sanctuary.

Apple Bloom snatched the paper off of the floor and clammored after her sister, doing her best to keep up with Apple Jack's strides from her much longer legs. "Where's Fritter and Gala?" Apple Bloom panted, running alongside.

"They're fine. I woke them up as soon as I saw that thing almost get you." Apple Jack smiled a bit and looked down at her sister. "That was some quick thinkin' there half-pint. We'd all probably be dead in bed if you hadn't shown up." Apple Jack rounded the corner and saw two shades slithering down the hallway. "Damn," she whispered under her breath, gripping Apple Bloom's shoulder and looking her square in the eye. "Sis," she said, reaching back. "gimmie that light and stay put."

Apple Jack took the lantern, tossing it in between the shades. The full brunt of the light popped them into solid form, staggering as the one came off of the wall and the other from the ground. Apple Jack didn't let the nearest one catch his balance and hurled the greatsword in a dead straight line. Before it could collapse, Apple Jack flung her hand out in the direction of the sword causing it to fly back to her, hilt first. The second shade got up from his crouch, flinging two small blades at Apple Jack which looked to be going directly into her eyes if they stayed their deadly course. Her sword in mid-flight parried one and Apple Jack threw her head to the side, dodging the other. The hilt of her sword met her grip as she ducked yet another of the shade's monstrous blades that it produced seemingly out of its own body. Apple Jack threw herself forward, plunging her greatsword into the beast's shadowy body, right through where a person's heart would be. She used her momentum to bring it down to the floor, pinning it dead as it slid down the blade like a rag doll, streaked with black blood. Panting, her shoulder length blonde hair sweaty and tangled in her eyes, Apple Jack used her still bare feet to push up and rip the greatsword from the demon's chest. Even though ichor flew up in spurts getting on her clothes and face, Apple Jack remained undaunted.

"Wooho! Get 'em sis!" Apple Bloom yelled down the hallway, but she swallowed her next sentence as she watched a shape claw it's way down the legs of Apple Jack's shadow. Apple Jack's body blocked the lantern light as the demon swam up behind her through the floorboards unencumbered. Apple Bloom choked on a scream as the shadow's black, boney hands extended from the floor, grabbing onto Apple Jack and dragging her down hard. Apple Jack fell backward, slamming her head against the floor, knocking the sense out of her for a split second. That was enough for her sword to fly out of her hand, clinking across the floorboards.

The monster bloomed into its solid form above her, gaunt arms extending out to skeletal fingers spread wide and grabbing at the air for something to strangle. A point oozed out of it's ghastly palm, growing into a blade as the beast fingered it into a striking position, like a spider's legs weaving around its prey. On impulse, Apple Bloom whipped the Paper Pusher around from around her back, loading the rolled paper with automated precision, popped the lever and SHOOMP, last week's Mystika Daily hit the shade straight in the back of the head. The shadow staggered and turned to see a terrified little girl frozen in her tracks. Apple Bloom couldn't believe she'd hit anything; she hadn't even set it to hard, and now she had nothing left to shoot. The shade scampered towards Apple Bloom on all fours, an almost growl-like sound resonating from its throat. With every fiber of consciousness left in her body, Apple Jack thrust out her palm and desperately commanded her greatsword to her trembling hands. Apple Jack's shoulder felt like it was going to burst as she hurled the huge sword like a javalin, and the sword sliced the shade's head as it was in mid-stride, pinning it into the splintered floor. The shadow finally stopped twisting and slumped down, going limp as the glowing sword staked its claim and the rune's light slowly faded as its job had been done. Still dazed from the blow to the head, Apple Jack sauntered towards the fallen shade and wriggled the great sword out of the floorboards with her hands. She grinned and spat at the beast.

"Papers said you couldn't die. Y'all just hadn't met me yet." Apple Jack said, victorious. "Come on over, sugar. We're good now." Apple Jack motioned Bloom to her side.

Apple Bloom ran to her sister and the flicker of the lantern. Apple Bloom looked up at her sister, and buried her head into her chest, and sobbed. "I'm so sorry I went out!" She sniffed into Apple Jack's sky blue pajama shirt. "It's my fault you almost died! I'm so sorry, Sis."

Apple Jack bent down to put her arms around her sister, stroking Apple Bloom's red hair to do her best to calm her down. "Nothin's your fault half-pint," she said warmly, "we're gonna get you to the sanctuary and you'll take the tunnels out to the circle in the orchard. Then Mac and me are gonna clean up the house, alright?" Apple Bloom's sobbing devolved into sniffs and she nodded her head into Apple Jack's shoulder. "Good. Now let's get, before they get us."

The sisters navigated slowly by the flicker of the lantern, ready to deal with any more of these shadows, but unnervingly, the way to the sanctuary was clear. Apple Jack walked up to the giant double doors and knocked hard. Winona, their red island sheepdog was heard barking and scampering on the other-side. "It's me, Mac. I've got Bloomer. Open up." Big Mac's huge boots clomped on the other side of the threshold as the door swung open to reveal a seven foot tall man who's chest and shoulders were almost as wide. He was still in his night shirt, massive hammer in hand which spanned taller than Apple Jack. The steely head of it was as bigger than her own, too. "Thanks Mac." Mac let Bloom and Jack in, slamming the door behind them, dead bolted it and put the wards back up. Apple Jack went to her weapons chest on the far wall of the sanctuary and spoke without looking over her shoulder. "Rest of the youngins in the chute?"

"Yup," said Mac.

"You tell 'em the tunnel leads to a safe shed and they've gotta stay there till dawn, right?" Apple Jack said while opening a large war chest.

"Yup," said Mac again in the exact same tone. Apple Jack pulled out two large leather gauntlets from the chest and softly put them together. She and spoke a few words and caused a soft gold light to blossom from her palms in response.

"Alright then, time for pest control. We've been takin' care of this temple since before the town was built and I'm not gonna let a couple of boogey somethin's ruin my day." Apple Jack said as she strapped an additional two short swords to her waist.

"Yup," said Mac a third time, this time swinging his hammer over his shoulder and moving back towards the door. Mac wasn't known for his extensive vocabulary, but when he did talk it meant that he had something to say, and people listened.

Apple Jack continued to adjust her equipment all the while still talking to Apple Bloom over her shoulder. "Bloomer, you know the fire drill. Make sure the other youngin's do too, alright? We'll be out there as soon as we've got stuff taken care of here." Apple Jack and Mac took their positions behind two of the five trees growing in the temple, but not before Apple Jack cocked an eye-brow at Mac and asked, "are you seriously gonna kill demons with your night cap on?" Mac didn't say anything but slowly removed his red and green night cap and placed it into the pocket of his long red sleeping shirt.

Apple Bloom ran to her sister and gave her one last embrace before she left to join the rest of her cousins. "Be careful sis, ok? Even if you gotta run, I don't mind, just be careful." Apple Jack smiled, tustling her hair and stealing Apple Bloom's ribbon. "Hey! Whatdja do that for?" Bloom said, pouting.

Jack smiled as she teased her sister. "Need somethin' to get this stuff out of my eyes and I know you won't forgive me if I don't bring it back to ya, so this way you know I'm comin' back, right?" Apple Jack nudged her sister's shoulder.

Bloom smiled weakly but muttered, "you coulda taken someone else's ribbon."

Apple Jack popped Bloom on the bottom of her overalls and hurried her towards the door. There was a large crash against the double doors behind her and Jack called over her shoulder. "Get in the tunnel, close the wall and don't stop runnin' until you see torches!" Jack said. She said something else at the end of that but it was drowned out with the next bang against the door.

Bloom ran towards the stone wall that was left open for her and pulled the lever from the inside, closing it and locking her older siblings inside a death box with the remainder of the shadow army. Apple Bloom had run down this tunnel hundreds of times before, practicing for situations just like this. But after running and putting her body under such unbelievable stress for what seemed like hours, her muscles felt like they were about to fall apart. She pushed through the fatigue and kept running for what felt like days but finally reached the end where a wooden door closed off the tunnel. Candlelight silently flickered through the cracks of the door until Bloom burst through it and the screams and grunts of all ten of her cousins greeted her, scaring the rest of whatever they had in them, out of them.

Most of the cousins stayed quiet as they huddled together in blankets that had been kept in the chest at the corner of the shed. They tried to sleep through the nightmare and Apple Bloom thought that was the best idea too. After such a long run through the tunnels and the fight-or-flight stress they'd all been put under, everyone was exhausted. So they were content to sleep, except for Apple Bloom's twin cousins Ruby and Nugget, who were yakking up a storm in the corner.

"I heard that they can walk through walls, an' even turn invincible." Ruby said, her eyes wide and expressive.

"You mean in_visible_," her brother corrected her. Ruby huffed. Nugget was a larger, and dirtier, male version of his sister, matching her in frizzy red hair and emerald eyes.

Bloom walked over to the two of them and whispered crossly. "Would you shut your traps and lay down? Everyone's tryin' to sleep and we don't know if those things can hear us!"

Nugget looked Bloom straight in the eye. "The circle around the temple didn't help, it ain't gonna help here and all the baddies are still up there anyhow. Ruby and me are gonna make a break for it."

Apple Bloom grabbed Nugget's tanned wrist. "That's the stupidest idea I ever heard! You seen how fast those things are?" Nugget took Ruby's hand and pushed away from Bloom, heading for the door.

"I told mama it was a bad idea comin' here. That it wouldn't make no difference. Magiville's only ten miles that way and their _real_ magic can protect us more than some goddess mumjo jumbo in the orchard can." Ruby replied matter-of-factly.

Apple Bloom ran past them to bar the door. "The reason why the circle didn't work was…" Apple Bloom stopped in mid-sentence, unable to confess how she let the shades in by accident.

"Cuz what?" Nugget stared Apple Bloom down. Nugget was big and angry and she was scared of what he might do if he found out she was responsible for them huddling up like chickens in a coup. So she remained silent. "That's what I thought." Nugget, with a good four years and sixty pounds on Bloom, knocked her out of the way, placed his hand on the rune covered handle and speaks the incantation. Then he pushed the door open, took his sister Ruby's hand and ran out into the dark.

Every bone in Bloom's body screamed not to go out there, but the same voice that told her to run back to the temple before told her that her cousins were dead if she didn't do something. So when they ran out, before she knew it Bloom's feet were running after them. The door swung open as Apple Bloom bolted down the path after her cousins. She could just make out Nugget disappearing into the darkness, dragging Ruby along as they ran down the eastern path, but Magiville was south of here.

"You're goin' the wrong way!" Apple Bloom called out as she tried to catch them. But Nugget's legs were too long and he was pulling Ruby too fast.

As they rounded the corner trail leaving the torchlight of the shed, Apple Bloom stopped in her tracks as she saw a shade bolt up from the dark path and knock down her fleeing cousins. Apple Bloom had no weapons, no armor, and there was no way the Paper Pusher could help her this time. She hesitated, stuck in the road halfway between the shed and the shadow. Nugget however, took Ruby's hand and feinted right, slipping past the shade and further into the woods. They got maybe another ten feet until the second shadow melted out of the nearest tree and towered over them almost twice their height. Nugget knew that there was no way back, so in pure desperation he lunged at the shade. The thing caught Nugget's low punch, extending a blade straight through Nugget's fist. He cried out before the shade produced another dagger, impaling him through the neck and pinning him to the tree. His last dying gurgles were cut off by Ruby's scream as she ran back towards the shed, only to be stopped by two small daggers flicked from the first shade's swift hands. She dropped silently to the ground, a dark puddle growing around her head in the dim moonlight. The shades turned to Apple Bloom. Bloom was already running as fast as her little legs could carry her as the shadows melted into the path and swam after her.

The distance from the shed seemed like a thousand miles, and the shades were quickly closing in on her from both sides. But by the time Apple Bloom's face was lit up by the flickering torches outside the shed, the beasts were slowed by the light, having to rise up from the ground as there was less shadow for them to slide through. Their slight lapse in speed gave Apple Bloom the time she needed to scamper onto the stoop and throw open the door of the shed.

As she bolted through and slammed the door behind her, she woke a couple of her cousins up from their already troubled sleep. After she'd finished moving a table against the door and quickly mumbling every prayer and incantation she knew, she shushed them back to sleep reminding them they were safe inside the shed. When Fritter asked her where Nugget and Ruby were, Bloom just told her that they'd be back soon. The shadows that chased Bloom back to the shed slowly stalked up to the border of the circle, standing at their full crooked height. Both of the twisted figures moved in a hypnotic tandem, pacing opposite to each other and sniffing about for a way inside. The rest of the cousins cowered in fear, wondering what they wanted, but Apple Bloom knew. It was looking for a break in the barrier, like she'd made into the temple. Unable to break the protective circle, they continued to stare with empty, hollow gazes through the windows at a distance, lusting after their untouchable prey. This was the first time Bloom saw them fully lit from the torches of the shed, and she finally saw the faces staring back at her.

Underneath its ethereal shroud, the shadow's face was a blackened corpse with lidless eyes, wide, bright white, and sunken in. It's rotted mouth gaped open in what looked like a crooked scream, decaying teeth exposed down to the root. After seeing just a glimpse of it, poor Apple Bloom jumped under the blanket with Gala and Fritter and prayed to the goddess that was to keep them safe. Her prayers were answered, but the shadows didn't leave. They circled the shed, back and forth and back and forth, pacing restlessly for hours on end. Everyone in the shed knew exactly where they were because of the hum, the demonic-sounding murmur, like a swarm of bees performing a monk's chant. This hellish choir moved slowly from one corner of the shed to the other for the rest of the night.

Apple Bloom and her cousins stayed up all night listening to the demons hum, fearing for their lives until it faded with the dawn. She drifted off sometime after dawn only to wake up in her sister's arms, held sturdy by her thick leather gauntlets. As she carried Bloom through the orchard, Apple Jack was unharmed but her face was stoic and her eyes somber. Apple Bloom, very sleepily asked her sister, "didja get all of 'em sis?"

Apple Jack's expression didn't change as she said, "all of 'em half-pint. Now let's get you back to the house so we can all get some real sleep. We got work to do tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3: Apple Jack's Rage

**Chapter 3**

**Apple Jack's Rage**

Apple Acres – 2 days after the attack

Apple Jack hadn't slept since the shadows had come that night. She'd spent all day strengthening the barrier's power, buffering the wards, arming every room and hallway with weapons, and doubling the amount of torches lit in the temple. The moon was still empty, and she didn't know how many stars would be out, so she made everyone move their mattresses and cots into the sanctuary for the night as an extra precaution. Apple Jack was taking no chances after what had happened.

At first there was a bunch of whining and complaining from the cousins but once Apple Jack asked them if they wanted to run through the halls if the shadows showed up again, the complaints ceased immediately and everyone got to work on bringing in their mattresses. By dusk all of the cousins and Apple Bloom were tucked in, with Big Mac in the center of the group, his massive height sprawled across two mattresses. A domed glass roof encased the sanctuary, supplying the five trees with sunlight during the day. In the corner, Apple Jack remained in a rickety old rocking chair all night looking up at the dark sky. She normally found it comforting, sleeping under the stars, but now she found solace in the open roof for another reason. Knowing the shadows disappeared back to where they came from at dawn; that was the only time Jack could finally relax. As the sky faded from dark blue to the pinkish glow of sunrise, she rested her head against her great-sword and closed her eyes.

Apple Jack swore she'd only closed them for a second, but when she awoke resting on the top of her sword's hilt, she felt the hot sun bearing down on her. Jack squinted open her eyes, crusted with sleep still tugging on her lids. Instinctively she jumped to her feet as soon as she was fully awake, great-sword ready in her hand, but quickly calmed down and sank back into her chair. She put her hand over her brows and looked to the eastern horizon, only to see the sun was almost completely overhead.

_"Afternoon already? Get it together AJ."_Apple Jack rolled her aching shoulders, finally noticing the pain now that she knew everything was safe, cracked her back, and got up to get to work. She was normally up with the sun, and made sure the rest of the house did the same. Being an early riser came naturally to Apple Jack, so much so that Big Mac and Apple Bloom used her as an alarm clock. She joked that without her they just might sleep clear through till dusk.

Her ears perked at the strange sound of laughter returning to the yard and looked out over the temple's hill to see the little cousins entertaining themselves in a variety of outdoor activities. The girls Fritter and Gala were bouncing some kind of ball back and forth between them, counting how many times they could do so. On the other end of the yard Bumpkin and her sister Strudel were dominating the horseshoe pit and looked to be arguing over the rules. In-between all of them Cinnamon, Bob, and Caramel were with Big Mac playing next to a pile of sticks.

On closer inspection though, the sticks were actually make-shift swords and bo staffs that she and Mac had trained with when they were kids. Apple Jack reckoned that Mac had gotten them out of the barn on the notion that the kids should learn to defend themselves. Then again, Apple Jack thought it was a real possibility that the kids had asked him to. The boys Cinna and Bob were goofing around with their bo staffs, basically just swinging them wildly and trying to hit each other. Meanwhile Cara, the biggest tomboy of the girl cousins, held a makeshift longsword with both hands and was fencing with Big Mac while he towered over her, and from the look of it, was training her in proper stance.

"Big Mac" was actually just a nickname. His full name was Apple Macintosh, but when all the Apple youngins were learning to talk, they tripped over the name. Mac was always huge compared to the rest of the kids. Even when he got on his knees he was nearly twice their size and his shoulders were almost that big around too. So as it suited him, and keep from embarrassing themselves, they called him Big Mac and it stuck. With his massive stature, dirty-blonde shoulder length hair and beryl green eyes, Mac looked like the closest thing to a mountain god if there ever was one.

It seemed like only yesterday he had Cara up on his shoulders, boosting her up to pick fruit from the orchard, but Caramel had shot up like a weed in the past couple years. Her focus had shot up too, as she demonstrated with Mac in the yard. With each vertical slice she made with her wooden sword, Mac gave her a command or tapped her on the back to keep her straight. Caramel was taking it all in like a sponge, her face reminding Apple Jack of when she herself had started training. Apple Jack smiled, toying with the idea that when the new troubles were over, maybe she'd have herself a protégé. Apple Bloom was too interested in tinkering to have any sort of discipline. She wouldn't even think about taking over the orchard without kicking and screaming the whole way. _"Training," _Apple Jack thought to herself. _"Not a bad idea, kids."_Apple Jack stretched her legs and moved across the sanctuary, dragging the tip of her broadsword across the dusty ground behind her.

She paused to kneel before the statue against the wall. It represented Eponi, the goddess of fertility that watched over her family and the orchard for as long as anyone could remember. The sanctuary that held it was a large stone room with four majestic trees growing in each corner and one especially large tree in the center, each one representing the five pillars of balance. In the southern corner, the fig tree for fertility, the fir tree in the north for healing, the western rowan for energy, the eastern elm tree for faith, and in the center was the apple tree which throughout the seasons represented death and rebirth. Apple Jack's eyes were always drawn to the center tree, it's lush branches reaching all the way to the pinnacle of the glass dome.

It was a great honor to be allowed to harvest the fruit of the sanctuary's apple tree. Followers of the Goddess from all over Mystika made a pilgrimage to Apple Acre's temple at least one time in their lives to taste the fruit from the sanctuary's tree. Many believed that eating an apple from the tree would grant long life or guarantee a healthy child to pregnant women. The trees were planted and replanted as they lived and died over the hundreds of years, and these trees had been there since Apple Jack could remember.

As Apple Jack left the sanctuary, she kissed her fingers and touched the apple tree in the center. She had always done so as ritual dictated, but today she tasted the dirt still on her fingers from the funeral the day before. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes, and leaned her head on her arm against the tree, saying a silent prayer. When the shadows had broken into the sanctuary that night, she and Mac had used the trees as cover. Her mind dwindled on the battle for a moment, hearing the thunk of black daggers against the bark, the shadows' deep, buzzing bellow vibrating through her ears. Before that night, these trees were just a symbol of her family's faith, but now Apple Jack credited them with saving her life.

The ache in her shoulders throbbed in protest once again as Apple Jack lifted her head. She needed to get moving again, and made her way to what could be best referred to as the gym of the temple. She entered the large room and descended down the 3 tiers of wide stone steps, her footsteps echoing softly as the only sound besides a few crackling torches. The room was windowless and plain like a basement, primarily made of stone blocks with wooden planks in the center of the floor, creating an arena. Spaced evenly across the floorboards sat four roughly carved wooden figures, representing humanoid opponents. Along the walls hung large circular targets made of hay bound with twine, each one painted with a bullseye. On the far wall was a large closet, Apple Jack's personal armory. She made her way across the room, pulling open the armoire doors and shedding light on the intricate regalia inside. Her hands grazed the crimson suede and leather jacket before slipping it on, the gold frayed fringe at the edges falling across the back of her calves. She liked the sleeveless jacket as it left her toned arms bare for easy movement. She donned the knee-high, brass toed boots, slipping them on with ease. Her fingers then buckled in the familiar straps on her hard leather gauntlets, the black trim fitting snugly below her elbows, before lowering her polished brass shoulder guards into place. Fiery rubies glinted in the center of both plates, matching the large one inlaid on the hilt of her sword. The sword was called Eri, although she hadn't been the one to name it. It was an heirloom, passed down from guardian to guardian and through ritual was bonded to their life force, which was how she had summoned it to save her sister's life two nights ago. The meaning of Eri's name had been lost some time ago, but from what Apple Jack knew, the closest translation was _"rising"_in reference to the sun. Eri had been with her since she inherited the title of temple guardian. Apple Jack finished buttoning the front of her jacket and retrieved Eri's sheath from its mounting point, as well as tucking a short sword in each hand into her belt.

As she moved to slip the scabbard over her shoulder, she stopped to examine the opening. Apple Jack reached into the sheath and pulled out a shredded piece of cloth. It appeared to have some kind of crest on it, two crossed blades and a half moon. At least that's what Apple Jack could make out from the worn scrap, the rest had disintegrated with the body of the shades. Apple Jack glowered at the scrap, and after quelling every desire to burn it, placed it in her pocket. She didn't know why, but the shade's shirt was probably more useful to her in-tact.

At the center of the gym Apple Jack raised Eri slowly, and with one swift motion, threw it at the bullseye on the northern wall and watched it flick through the air blade over hilt. She hit her target dead on as she'd done thousands of times before, the blade sunk through the hay with a satisfying plink as it met the wall behind it. A thin panel in the wall across from her slid open in response to the chain-reaction started to reveal a dart throwing mechanism that shot three darts simultaneously towards the middle of the room. Jack's hands blurred as she seized the two short swords from her belt and knocked away the darts. As she hurled her short swords into the other two targets on either side of the one she'd just struck, she simultaneously summoned Eri back to her. Both short swords passed Eri in mid-air and sunk into their targets, which triggered three more darts from their mechanism in the west wall. Jack channeled her energy into the glittering rubies on her armor, feeling her shoulders washed in heat as they flared to life along with the one in her sword, engulfing Eri in flame. With a wave of her hand, Eri changed direction in mid-air, setting the wooden darts on fire as they passed through the flames. The heat pulsing from the rubies melted away the pain in her shoulders, bringing new life to Apple Jack's body. She was agile, deadly precise, and she liked it. She whirled, her sword following in unison, creating light trails around the room in a beautifully lethal choreographed dance.

As she flicked her head around, for a split second the shadows of the dummies on the floor were crawling towards her. She commanded the fiery sword diagonally at the nearest figure and it stuck hard into its body as shards of wood splintered away from the blow. The dummy stood smouldering, defeated. Apple Jack gripped Eri's hilt and placed her foot against the wooden target, pulling the sword free. Normally she was centered and controlled, but this was the first time she'd really been alone since the attack. She heard the screams of her little sister. She saw the shadows chasing down her family. Apple Jack spun around and slammed her greatsword into the torso of the next target, wrenching it free and bringing it around the other side as it hacked completely through the dummy's midsection. Her slices became even more savage as she relived the sobbing of her little cousins as she and Mac dug the graves in the orchard. Hot tears rolled down her face as she remembered her shaking hands patting the earth around the saplings that would grow from the mounds. She drove her sword through the wood again and again.

The guilt of her cousins' deaths, failing to protect her family, and failing her goddess caused her to see a seemingly endless amount of shades closing in on her, complete with a relentless barrage of throwing knifes from all of them. She channeled her berserk rage through Eri, slicing through the phantoms, dodging and reflecting their knifes, one blazing slice after another until a small voice broke the onslaught.

"Auntie AJ?" Bumpkin called in a meek voice from behind her. The little cousins had adopted the term of endearment for Apple Jack, for as guardian of the temple she had been their caretaker as well. Apple Jack let her arms fall down against her sides, the tip of her red-hot broadsword landing on the floor with a heavy thunk as the flames dissipated from the blade. Her eyes glanced around the gym and saw the dummies, now reduced to a pile of burnt kindling. Bumpkin took a hesitant step backwards as she saw her big cousin turn slowly, still heaving.

Apple Jack saw the terror on Bumpkin's face and quickly channeled the rage out of her face. "Sorry Bump," Apple Jack said softly. "I got a little tunnel vision for a spell. Have you been there long?" Apple Jack asked, walking to retrieve her short swords still stuck in their targets.

"I called you four times... I didn't wanna interrupt, but you said you wanted to know if anyone was bothering Bloom and well…" Bumpkin looked at the ground, not sure how to say what she was going to. Apple Jack returned both swords to her belt and walked over to Bumpkin.  
"Is it that good for nothing brother of yours still givin' Bloomer a hard time? Tell him that he can sleep on the floor just fine if he keeps it up." She went to the armoire to remove her equipment, but Bumpkin kept talking.

"It's that reporter, again. He's back, and he's botherin' Bloom about more stuff." Bumpkin whispered.

Apple Jack stopped removing her armor and weaponry and figured it'd be a good way to tell that no good papawatzit to 'git while she was armed to the teeth. "Bloomer talkin' to 'im?" Jack walked past her and up the stairs with Bumpkin following close.

"She's tryin' not to…" Bumpkin relayed.

"Why didn't Mac take care of it?" Jack said, rolling her eyes.

"Because Ms. Twilight's here, and he's talkin' with her about beefin' up the defenses after that night." Bumpkin explained.

Apple Jack chuckled. She almost wanted to make a wisecrack about Mac beefing up something else when it came to him and Twilight, but she kept her composure and just asked Bumpkin, "Mac flirtin' up a storm with Ms. Twi again?" Apple Jack smiled, retying the bow in her messy blonde hair, now sticky with sweat. Training hard tended to loosen her ponytail.

"Flirting?" Bumpkin questioned. Apple Jack couldn't tell if she was serious, but she fought a smile and turned it into the meanest war face she could muster as she flung open the front door. Sure enough, there was Featherweight leaning on his knee getting real close and sleazy with Apple Bloom.

"Can I help you Mr. 'Weight?" Jack stared down Featherweight, who lived up to his name as he was a little less than five and a half feet tall with little more than skin and bones under his crisp white button up shirt, slacks and suspenders.

Featherweight immediately jumped back and snapped to attention seeing the fully armed Paladin putting on her "mama bear" voice, standing in front of him. "You know Featherweight's a nickname, right? My real name is—" Featherweight tried to one-up Apple Jack, but she cut him off quickly.

"I don't care, but apparently you don't speak common, because I told you yesterday that Bloomer was done. You're lucky we told you any of our family business, so take what you got and 'git." Apple Jack continued to stare down Featherweight, looming over him with a straight back as he shrunk away from the temple steps.

"The people deserve to know exactly what happened! You only let her tell half the story, and I know there's more to it! That barrier is one of the strongest in Mystika, and according to ordinances, all temples are required to keep all supernatural creatures out unless invited. Which means if that thing came in without busting down the barrier, it would have vaporized!" Featherweight drove his point home with panache, but his body language told AJ that all she had to was just sneeze and he'd fall over.

"So if I'm hearin' you right, you're saying that the only way these things would get in would be my family?" Apple Jack stepped forward, Featherweight stepped back. "Which means you're sayin' that one of us killed my family? Is that right?"

"That's…it's…not that simple!" Featherweight tried and failed to justify his intrusion.

"So tell me just what it is you're sayin'." Apple Jack said with such offense that made Featherweight's comeback hit a brick wall, and his face looked like he did as well. "If I see you up here without me or Mac personally escorting you by your ear, you'll be lucky if you get a job writin' colorin' books. So clean out your ears, cuz this is the last time I say this with my mouth before I say it with my fist." Apple Jack tightened her grip on Eri, causing her leather glove to creak. She brought her nose so close that if her eyes were anymore fiery, they would have melted Featherweight's face off. "Get. Off. My. Land." Her voice resonated through every bone in his head down through his spine.

Featherweight brushed the dust off of the knees of his trousers and straightened his bowtie and camera strap. As his Skyborn wings appeared on his heels, he then proceeded to float very stiffly down the hill. He did however, make it a point to curve about ten yards to his left to avoid passing by Big Mac, who was also staring him down while leaning on his monster of a hammer.

Apple Jack watched the sleaze as he disappeared over the orchard's trees and into the afternoon sky. She then looked past Mac, and on the other side of his huge frame, finally saw the tiny thing that was the arcane mage Twilight Sparkle. Apple Jack felt a rush of warmth flow through her veins, as her friend looked like she had walked all the way from Magiville and was examining the rune stones, causing them to glow with her staff. Apple Jack could only assume she was using her own power to find weaknesses or strengthen them.

Apple Jack then heard a rustling and growling from the nearby trees in the orchard and saw that Spike was very content, climbing the trees in the orchard with the girls Fritter and Gala. They had apparently abandoned bouncing the ball between the two of them and moved to jumping from limb to limb, playing a sort of tag with the little dragon. Spike would occasionally float out in front of them, and Apple Jack chuckled as she saw Spike stick out his forked tongue at Fritter when she almost lost her grip on a low branch. She wasn't worried, as the whole Apple family had been climbing trees since they could walk. Worrying about one of her cousins climbing a tree was like worrying if a duck fell into a pond. Sure enough, Fritter caught herself and flipped back up on the branch, keeping after the little dragon.

"He's right, ya know." A little voice whispered behind Apple Jack.

"Who's right, half-pint?" Jack turned around to see her little sister.

"I let 'em in." Apple Bloom said to the ground. "I snuck out and then…they came and then…" Apple Bloom said, eyes wet with tears. Apple Jack tilted Apple Bloom's face so she could look her in the eye.

"I know we went over this yesterday, but you couldn't have known," Apple Jack said with a warm gaze, which quickly turned more serious. "But I hope now you understand that I didn't put a lock on your door just to be mean. I say you can't go out after dark because I can't protect you, see?" Apple Jack stroked the red strands of hair behind Apple Bloom's ear.

"They came in through the curtain when I went to the barn." Apple Bloom said with trembling lips.

"Now, now, we don't know that for sure, and even if they did, it wasn't on purpose, right?" Apple Jack continued to run her fingers through Apple Bloom's hair.

"It doesn't matter!" Apple Bloom started to sob. "Ruby and Nugget are...It's mah fault Jackie! It's all mah fault!" Apple Bloom buried her face into Apple Jack's rough leather armor.

"You shot that paper whatsit and woke me up so I could save Gala and Fritter." Apple Jack reminded her.

"If I coulda shot it further I coulda woken you up sooner, we coulda gotten 'em while they were outside. Ruby and Nugget'd be alive if we didn't havta go through the tunnel." Apple Bloom said, her sniffles calming down.

"If you'd shot sooner, they'd have seen you out at the barn before they got in and come after you." Apple Jack said into Apple Bloom's head. Apple Bloom didn't say anything as her sister's words sunk in. "You sneakin' around and wakin' us up while they were in the walls saved all of our lives. Then you saved mine with that thing of yours. The simple truth is, if you didn't do what you did when you did it, we might not be talkin' at all." Apple Jack continued to rock Apple Bloom back and forth and kissed the top of her head. "And I don't know who to thank for that, but I'm gonna be thankin' 'em everyday from now on." Apple Bloom's sniffles had all but gone. "Now go inside and clean your face up, then come back out and play with your cousins, alright?" Apple Jack suggested, trying to play the responsible adult card.

"Are you mad at me, Sis?" Apple Bloom asked honestly.

Apple Jack gave Bloom's hair a tussle and said with a smile, "Right now, I'm just thankful you're not dead, but don't push yer luck. That only lasts for a week or two, so enjoy it while ya can." Bloom gave a chuckle too and it was probably the first one she'd given since the attack. Apple Jack had been so busy with everything that they hadn't had a chance to really talk until now. Apple Bloom climbed up the temple stairs and went inside like her sister asked her, leaving Apple Jack to Twilight.

Twilight was now on the other side of the temple, fiddling with another rune stone with Big Mac crouching beside her. Apple Jack snuck up behind them smirking and cleared her throat. The pair immediately jumped to their feet, and Big Mac was beet red. Even though Twilight was already of a darker complexion, you could still see her blush. Apple Jack was used to the awkwardness between her friend Twilight and her big brother, but she never got tired of teasing them about it.

"Oh hi!" said Twilight forcing a huge smile. "Um…me and Mac I mean, Mac and I," Twilight rolled her eyes and backpedaled at her terrible grammar, "were just…actually Mac was showing me your rune stones and I was just buffing them up best I could. They all look great! Ancient magic is really something and they don't make 'em like they used to but every little bit helps…right?" Twilight babbled like her mouth was a wind-up toy and was spinning on overdrive.

"Yup." Mac agreed, trying to seem calm but his eyes darting about.

Apple Jack smiled again and remarked, "It's alright you two. Just don't do nothin' in front of the kids, alright?" This sent Twilight and Mac into another fit of blushing and silent rage. Apple Jack figured they wouldn't pick up conversation anytime soon so just continued saying, "Speaking of youngins, Mac you should probably go back to keeping an eye on them. Twi and I have some catching up to do."

Mac nodded and stepped away but not before he stole another gaze of Twilight. Satisfied, he went back to the now four cousins fighting with sticks as Bumpkin, presumably inspired by her big cousin's display of swordsmanship, had also taken up arms.

Twilight stammered all over herself looking for a way to approach the subject of the tragedy but only blurted out, "I promise Apple Jack, there's nothing going on with me and your brother, it's totally not like that, and I understand if you assume that but we're just really g—"

"Twi." Apple Jack paused, then smirked, "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me by both names?" Twilight relaxed for a spell and pulled Apple Jack in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Twilight said into Apple Jack's shoulder, gripping it tight with her fingers. Apple Jack patted her on the head, almost catching her fingers in Twilight's knotted hair.

"It's alright, Twi. It's just that when you say the whole thing, it makes me think my mom's mad at me or something." Apple Jack placated her.

Twilight broke the embrace. "Nononono." Twilight stammered as she re-constructed her previous statement, "I mean, I just read the paper this morning and it was the first I heard and…Jack, c'mon! Why didn't you tell me?"

Apple Jack turned to the side and said, "Sorry, Twi. I really wanted to but we had to get everything situated before we brought anyone else in on it."

"I would have helped." said Twilight.

"I know darlin', and I appreciate that, but between calmin' the cousins down, getting Apple Bloom outta shock, makin' the temple into a fort, and dealing with Pencil Pants pokin' around, before anything else could cross my mind, I was already asleep on my sword."

Twilight took her index finger and poked Apple Jack's forehead. Jack staggered back as it hurt a little bit, but stopped when she noticed Twilight's sheepish look. "There's a red spot, isn't there?" Apple Jack checked. Twilight bit both of her lips to stifle a laugh, but it couldn't help her forehead from crinkling in about a thousand places and a small hiccup coming out through her nose. "It's not funny," said Jack. Twilight's lips were trembling trying to keep it down.

"I know, bu—," she began then Twilight couldn't hold it in, and Apple Jack, with a grin on her face, tackled her friend and forgot there was a hill to roll down behind them. So roll they did, and it went from a friendly tackle to an out of control tumble.

"Watch the horn! Watch the horn!" Twilight shouted, referring to the purple gem sticking out in her forehead. Twilight was less scared that it would break than it might stick into the ground and leave her face first in the mud.

"Not my fault you need that gaudy thing to do somethin' cool!" Apple Jack said jokingly as they finally came to a halt at the bottom of the hill.

"Auntie AJ!" A voice from the sky called out. Both girls looked up and saw a dot in the sky which grew into a small girl about Apple Bloom's age with tan colored skin and short purple hair coming in hot from the clouds above. Scootaloo, propelled by the wings on her ankles, flew towards the earth at an alarming speed, as playing chicken with the ground was one of her favorite pastimes. Even though she was one of the Skyborn from the floating city, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom went to the same school in Magiville as part of Cumula's study abroad program created to teach Skyborn about the Earthborn humans they rarely interacted with. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had become such good friends that Scootaloo was now one of the family. She slammed into Apple Jack, and they proceeded to spin around.

"Your re-entry's gettin' better! You're gettin' almost as fast as Dash," said Apple Jack, playing to Scootaloo's idolization of the flying Avatar of Loyalty.

"Really? Awesome! She's been training me pretty hard when she's not doing Thunder Blades stuff. I can't wait to tell her it's working!" said Scootaloo with glee, as her ankle wings disappeared. Apple Jack wanted to ask more details about her training with Rainbow Dash, as she hadn't seen her friend for months, but Scootaloo wanted to know where Apple Bloom was. "I came as soon as I heard. The paper takes a while to get up top."

"She's in the house, Scoot, and thanks for comin' by. Bloom'll be real happy to see you." Apple Jack motioned to the house, and Scootaloo hovered up and flew off for the window and right into the kitchen to see Apple Bloom, which reminded Apple Jack she hadn't eaten all day. "All this business and I think I forgot to eat. You hungry Twi?" Apple Jack asked her friend. Still tired from the long walk up to the temple, Twilight stopped to notice her stomach grumbling too, so they made their way to the kitchen as well. When they arrived, they noticed Apple Bloom and Scootaloo conspiring about something as they immediately halted their conversation when the two young women entered the room.

"Alright, you little devils. Spit it out." Apple Jack said, folding her arms. Scootaloo reluctantly opened her satchel and revealed an armful of cloudcover, the material that held up the floating city of Cumula. It was very rare to the ground, but to the cloud city, it was like picking up a handful of dirt.

"Please let me go out to the shop, sis? I've been workin' on something for Scoot, and she brought the last piece of it! I'll be quick and I promise I'll be in before dark." Apple Bloom practically begged. Apple Jack looked at her little sister and her practically adopted sister, and it looked like they were forcing smiles so big that halos could appear over their heads.

Apple Jack let out a sigh. "Don't be gone long and don't burn the barn down." She could barely finish her sentence before Apple Bloom grabbed Scootaloo and made a beeline for the front door. "And don't forget to close the curtain!" Apple Jack called after her. "Don't know if those things are gettin' braver in the daytime and we don't want a repeat of two nights ago..." Apple Jack mumbled to herself.

Jack, knowing Bloom's genius, didn't doubt that something fantastic that she wouldn't understand was going to be made in her barn in the next few days. Twilight was more concerned about Apple Jack's parting comment.

"She really left the barrier open?" Twilight asked cautiously as she took her place at the table.

"Shadies have probably been casin' this place for weeks, watchin' her sneak in and out. It was bound to happen to one of us." said Apple Jack, offering reasonable doubt.

"I thought you put a lock on her door last time." Twilight continued as she looked at Apple Jack skeptically.

"If you were ten and someone told you not to read a forbidden book, would you let that stop you?" Apple Jack countered as she raised an eyebrow.

Twilight nodded, accepted Apple Jack's point, and looked for a new way to get the information that she needed. "So, Bloom doesn't know?" Twilight danced around the question while Apple Jack continued to straighten up the kitchen.

"She does. No sense in me sayin' it too." Apple Jack said, closing the pantry and brought a bowl of dried apple slices to the table for them to nibble on.

"Not telling her? I thought you were the Avatar of Honesty." Twilight joked in between bites of apple.

"And I'm honestly not gonna make it any worse for her," Apple Jack said so sternly it almost made Twilight jump. Apple Jack, seeing the look on Twilight's face, backpedaled a bit. "Sorry Twi, I just hope you're comin' here with good news."

"Jack, the only good news I have is we're almost positive it's the Shadow Blades," Twilight said, trying her best to inform her friend.

"No 'almost' about it, Twi. So what about reinforcements, Thunder Blades mobilizing or somethin' helpful?" Apple Jack said, disappointed.

"Nothing yet…but I think we've got enough evidence that we can finally bring it to the Archmage!" Twilight said, trying to be cheerful.

"Sounds good to me! When do we leave?" Apple Jack asked as she sat down opposite Twilight and helped herself to a slice.

"We?" said Twilight, tentatively hopeful.

"Not to toot my own horn or nothin', but I've got a first-hand account, first eyewitness, and as far as I know, first blood on these things," Apple Jack said, straightening her back and counting off her fingers. "Throw my Honest Avatar thingy in the bucket, why wouldn't ya take me?" Apple Jack presented an airtight case. Twilight was both impressed and relieved.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask with all the issues at home but...I was really looking forward to some company. It's been pretty lonely with just me, Spike, and the incidents." Twilight paused, a bit bashful. "And I miss you," said Twilight, genuinely happy to have her friend back.

"It'll be like old times, Twi. We're gettin' pretty good at this whole takin' care of bad guys stuff." Apple Jack gave her best not to let out an _"aw shucks"_, but instead gave Twilight a little tussle on her head. It was just her way of showing affection.

"There's only one more thing." Twilight said, remembering the politics.

"It's ok," Apple Jack said, going back into the pantry. "We've got plenty leftovers for a few days." Twilight wished it were that easy, but she had to divulge the complicated truth.

"The Archmage might not want to admit it's really the Shadow Blades." said Twilight. The words tasted bitter coming out of her mouth, but she knew they felt worse going into Apple Jack's ears.

"Ha!" Apple Jack said, brushing it off and going back to her supplies. "Why in the heck would she do that?"

"Well, they've been gone for centuries..." Twilight said, looking for better reasons.

"And now they're back. So we tell miss high-and-mighty to do her princessy duties and go get 'em," said a very hyped up Apple Jack. Twilight tried to interrupt, but Apple Jack continued to offer a solution with a mouthful of dumpling. "And hey! If they want me to show 'em how to get 'em, I'll stay up all day all night and all week until the whole army's trained. I'll feed 'em too!" Jack finished off, but Twilight stuck to her diplomacy.

"The Shadow Blades were Luna's royal guard. Celestia's not going to take this lightly." Twilight said, getting even more academic.

"So she probably knows how to kill 'em better than I do. Dust her off and get her to work, too." challenged Apple Jack.

"Right Jack, but if they figure out these things are Luna's fault it's going to put her in danger. I know you love your sister as much as Celestia loves Luna, and I know you'd never throw your sister under the wagon on a theory unless y—"

"That _theory_was in my damn house, Twi! You need me to tap dance too, or can we go save the world now?" Apple Jack was done playing around, but Twilight wanted to make sure all of her bases were covered.

"I believe you, Jack, of course I do. It's just that the Archmage's confident that the Thunder Blades hunted them into extinction. And if we go to dusk court without any proof from these incidents, we've got no leg to stand on, an—"

Apple Jack cut Twilight off by slamming her fist into the table. When she unclenched her hand, there lay the half of the insignia that could only belong to the shadow blades. Twilight reached for the dark embroidered cloth and examined it. As soon as she laid eyes upon it, she knew that it was irrefutable evidence and her world of due process was about to get very complicated. Apple Jack still had her stiff hand on the table, and even though her eyes had trouble focusing she managed to speak quietly.

"If Princess Sunshine-and-Rainbows tells me nothin' but fossils murdered _my_ cousins in _my_ temple, I'm gonna take that _'incident'_and shove it right down her throat." Twilight had no response. She just sat in her chair and stared at the cloth while Apple Jack moved to the keg, holding a single mug. She began to fill it without a word.

"Cider?" Apple Jack offered in the silence.


	5. Chapter 4: Rarity's Pull

**Chapter 4**

**Rarity's Pull**

Dawn slowly rose on Chantalot, the capital city of Mystika. The tallest of its splendid ivory white towers became drenched in sunlight as the morning light illuminated the grand city perched on the side of the highest mountain overlooking the land; a symbol of the strength and peace of the nation founded on magic itself. Chantalot was recognized as the central hub of practice and tutelage of the magic arts, and its subterranean mines held the rarest and most power gems essential to the city's magic. While all three cultures of the world found home and work within the city walls, the vast majority of its population were Magicborn.

In the lavish upper levels where the wealthy and politically authoritative reside, a slender woman hurriedly trotted down a wide spiral staircase, striding toward the ornate grand foyer door. She held the hem of her sparkling white gown up with one gloved hand, adorned with numerous blue gems of immaculate splendor. She brushed a strand of deep purple wavy hair from her face with the other, tucking it back into place beneath the golden tiara atop her head which housed not just one gem, as per common among the Magicborn, but five multicolored gems. Each jewel illuminated with magical energy as a choreographed cavalcade of documents and various objects levitated after the woman, folding and sorting themselves into a jewel-encrusted purse as per her will. The floating purse obediently clasped shut and descended to her side, it's strap effortlessly situating itself over her bare shoulder. It was a display that would make most Magicborn envious but it was almost second nature to Rarity who gave it barely a fraction of her attention as she brought a pair of red-framed reading glasses up to her eyes telepathically and snatched a stray floating paper from the air.

A young Earthborn woman with ebony skin stood beside the front door, tying her dark hair back in a ponytail. Rarity scoffed at the practicality of her hairstyle choice but took note of her outfit, a high-collared slender grey gown that went down to her ankles, leaving just enough skin to show her glittering lavender shoes, which matched her exotic eyes that glanced up as Rarity approached.

"Senator." Octavia greeted her with a nod and opened the door, letting in the morning sun.

The two women strode purposefully toward an awaiting carriage at the end of the walkway. Just beyond the gate, an elderly couple up for an early morning walk intercepted Rarity. Wrinkled and shaking hands grasped around her elegant white gloves as the couple thanked Rarity for her efforts to care for the children in their community. The glamorous facade of the city of magic and prosperity merely glossed over the still neglected slums and the impoverished. As most nobles went along their ways, ignoring the issue, Rarity had taken it upon herself to be in the small category of nobles to go out of her way and make a difference, specifically with children. Rarity gave the couple a friendly smile, thanking them for their support and shook each other their hands. Octavia did her job as well as she pulled Rarity away from her adoring public and hurried her into the carriage to meet their schedule.

"For goodness sake, Octavia. This is getting exasperating!" Rarity finally let out in a long sigh once they were within the privacy of the carriage.

"Some people would love to have your problems, Senator." Octavia said to her notes on the opposite side of the carriage.

"It's barely six in the morning! Don't they have anything better to do?" Rarity huffed dramatically.

"Thought you always wanted to be a celebrity." Octavia replied, her eyes diverting from the parchment in her lap.

"No one told me it was going to be this suffocating." Said Rarity, looking longingly out the window as she raised the back of her palm to her forehead theatrically.

"Being the Avatar of Generosity, helping save Mystika twice now, being a famed fashionista, and  
now you've added being a newcomer into the political ring to your resume," Octavia remarked while penning down the paper in her lap. "I'm afraid the odds are quite stacked against you in the 'privacy' sector."

"Privacy? Oh! Darling, I can handle the fans, I _adore_the fans." Rarity smirked, "But the political game is eating me alive! The paperwork, the pandering, the hours, the deadly boring senate meetings."

"So which means you're _not_paying me to handle all that."

"Come now, Octavia. You can disappear back into the graces of the orchestra anytime you like."

"Stop paying me three times as much and I'll consider it." Octavia joked.

"I'm sure they didn't pay you that little."

"You do know I handle your bookkeeping too, right?"

"But the limelight! The passion! The applause?" Rarity ended each sentence with theatrical resonance, acting as if the concept of ignoring any of these was completely foreign to her.

"The good old rowdy bunch at _The Masquerade _fills my applause quota well enough." said Octavia, referring to her little side-job of playing the fiddle in a bar band.

"From the velvet curtains of the Chantalot halls to the musty, ale-stained stage. Your idea of distinguished eludes me, Octavia," Rarity jokingly replied, looking down her petite nose as she agreed to disagree with her colleague.

"With all the pomp I'm around all day, I've got distinguished coming out of my nose." Octavia jabbed playfully.

"Darling, that's a rather graphic metaphor."

"Regardless, moving onto the general overview of today, we've got to thank the dignitaries for their generous contributions to the benefit last week. "_Even though they contribute more generously to their shoes_." Octavia commented, half-mumbling that last bit.

"Unfortunately in this business darling, looking like you spend money is far more important than having money." Rarity offered more insight into the gross world of the nobility.

"If you say so. But, onto Ms. Twilight's letter."

"Of course…" Rarity said, handing over the letter from her purse. Upon leaving Apple Acres, the first thing Twilight did was send a letter intended to inform the court of her and Apple Jack's impending arrival. As they were once allies on the battlefield, Rarity's new found political status offered certain perks to the rest of her fellow Avatars. The letter had arrived late in the evening by a high-priority Skyborn messenger and Rarity had read it four times since then.

"I'm preparing a statement." Octavia said casually.

"Preparing as in present tense?"

"With morning traffic considered I'll have it done by our floor time."

"Perhaps we should take the long way around…" Rarity glanced out the window.

"It's going to be simple and academic. All you have to do is read it verbatim, and it should prepare the committee to receive Twilight when she arrives tomorrow evening for Dusk Court."

"I still think it's a much better idea to allow Twilight to update the committee herself. No sense in us being the middle-folk, right?" Rarity offered, attempting to dodge being the center of the political scope.

"If we present it this way, it'll look much more civilized. The act of all three of you storming into the center of democracy and proclaiming the end of the world, why it flirts with the certifiable side of insanity, Octavia reassured.

"I still feel like I'm not exactly qualified to give the news." Rarity sighed, pressing her fingers against her temple.

"As the only Avatar of Virtue in office, you're the _only_one qualified to give the news." Octavia said sternly as Rarity went quiet.

Though in the past Rarity had made a name for herself in fashion, she became the freshman senator from Chantalot District six, running unopposed as Populist. It was rumored that her beauty hypnotized the audience into voting for her, but others said she simply seduced the competition one candidate at a time. However, for all of her poise and charm, she was still very inexperienced in the world of politics and wasn't taken seriously by most of the parliament. Though she'd done very well by her people, there were many nicknames for her behind her back, one such being the _"plastic princess." _

"Well in other news…" Octavia went on. "Oh! This is jumping the gun a bit, but Sweetie Belle and I are performing again tomorrow evening and I know she'd love for you to come and support her." Octavia offered as a tension breaker.

"Octavia, you know I love and support my sister's endeavors but I just can't bear to be seen there." Rarity reminded her chief of staff for the umpteenth time.

"You haven't seen even one of her exams. We're really quite good together." Octavia attempted to guilt Rarity.

Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle was studying as a bard and her most recent assignments were to study and perform at local bars to learn first-hand how to work a crowd. With all of her sister's poise and the adorableness of her youth, she was simply irresistible.

"Where my sister chooses to spend her time is respectable. However, as long as I keep sweeping their sanitation ordinances under the proverbial rug in favor of your weekly _'gigs'_,I'm afraid in regards to my personal health I'll just have to stick to the wine cabinet," Rarity half-joked, when the truth was the stress of her new job had caused more trips to the wine cabinet than she had ever had in her life.

"And furthermore it jus-" Rarity was cut off as she was thrown out of her seat after the carriage banked a hard right. The carriage skidded to a stop with a loud _crack _followed by the sound of wood splintering and a general mess of commotion outside.

"My goodness! Are you alright Octavia? Octa-," Rarity looked down to see that she was squishing Octavia against the wall and brought herself back into her rightful seat, dusting her dress off. "So sorry darling, are you hurt?"

"Ow…" Octavia complained, holding her hand against her head.

"Nothing a little healing can't fix." Rarity assured her as she peered through the curtains of the carriage window. It appeared that the front wheel had come ajar and their frantic carriage driver doing his best to fix it while wading through a sea of apples. The horses, who were now stomping nervously against the cobblestone, had seemingly veered off the road, straight into a local fruit cart. The merchant was gesturing angrily at the carriage driver with one hand and had wrangled a small boy in dirty clothes with the other. As soon as Rarity spotted the struggling child she promptly began to leave the carriage to rectify the situation, but not before she made sure they weren't making death threats in a foreign language.

"Pardon my asking darling, but my Earthborn is very rusty. Erm, what are they saying?" Rarity smiled at Octavia.

"Earthborn has twenty dialects, Senator…" Octavia said trying to make light of Rarity's ignorant comment.

"It couldn't hurt to ask!" Rarity dismissed Octavia's sarcasm, trying desperately to smooth over her lack of knowledge of their culture. "You don't recognize any of it?"

"I'll take a wild stab and say we crashed into that fine gentleman's..." Octavia said, gesturing to the pudgy man nearly strangling the boy by his shirt-collar, "fruit cart and he's quite perturbed." Octavia finished, going back to the statement she continued to write. Rarity's forehead creased in unamused silence until Octavia looked up to break the tension. "It's safe to say that's one of the nineteen I'm unfamiliar with." She added with a smirk.

"You have so many talents you could build a career around Octavia, but promise me you'll never try your hand at comedy." Rarity huffed and lifted her skirts as she descended from the carriage door.

"Promise never to go into foreign relations and you've got a deal." Octavia called after her.

Rarity glided down from the carriage step onto the cobblestone road, assessing the crisis at hand. She quickly rounded the side of the carriage, stopping short of the mess of fruit carnage in the road. She cleared her throat and attempted to speak over the yelling.

"Sir, if I may personally apologize for our careless driving..." Rarity carefully navigated between the splatters of fruit towards the angry merchant. "You see my cohort and I were being far too rowdy in the back and distracted our fine driver, an-"

"Look, don't flatter yourself m'lady." The merchant rolled his tongue against his crooked front teeth. "This damn piece of sewer trash's been stealin' from me for weeks. Wouldn't have caught 'im if you didn't almost turn his arse into road kill." He added with a twisted sort-of smile, raising one side of his lip which revealed even more decaying teeth. Rarity stifled disgust and looked down at the merchant's vice grip on the skinny young boy still clutching a dirty half-eaten apple.

"This poor child is under the care of the St. Germain Orphanage." She said in a motherly tone, lying like a champion. Rarity's orphanage was just the leverage she needed to handle this crisis, thinking quickly as she bolstered her claim with a quick pat on the boy's head. Between the wealthy clientele from her enchantment boutique days and her friend Pinkie Pie's years of party throwing experience, Rarity had raised enough money to convert an abandoned inn downtown into an orphanage.

"He is?" The merchant asked with cocked eyebrow.

"I am?" The child mirrored his captor's confusion as Rarity placed her hand on the perturbed merchant's arm, hoping to loosen his grip on the street urchin.

"And he has short term memory loss amidst a tragic slew of ailments. Terrible really." Rarity shook her head sadly. "I do so apologize but he was to assume you were one of our carts."

"I never hearda no orphan fruit carts." He scowled at Rarity, keeping a tight grip on the boy's collar.

"Well that's because it's a brand new initiative set in motion by the Chantalot Congress! How silly of me, it doesn't go to print until tomorrow." _It's actually such a new initiative that I've yet to bring it to the senate at all. _Rarity thought as she grinned at the man.

"An' how do you know that, m'lady?" The merchant sneered, the courteous phrase sticking to his tongue as he spoke.

"Senator." Rarity said tersely, curtsying as she relished how the title flowed off her tongue. It never got old. "Senator Rarity Tabitha von Baguette." It was a name she chose for herself as soon as she moved to Chantalot, _"von Baguette"_meaning 'of gems,' but the linguists neglected to tell her it also meant 'of bread.' She reluctantly held out her hand, thanking the gods that it was gloved just in case he kissed it.

"M'lady I've..." The fruit merchant trailed off as his expression softened, losing all anger. His eyes glazed over as he gazed at Rarity, seemingly overwhelmed with her beauty. This was mainly due to the soft energy flowing from the garnet gem in her tiara that made the merchant hang on every word she said as she established her influence over him. "I've owned this cart for years and my father before me an-," the merchant mumbled as Rarity's leftmost gem glowed brighter as she channeled even more energy into her charm.

"Oh I can tell! It's so well kept and you sir are a fine salesman," said Rarity while picking a beetle off of his ripped tweed jacket. "Your wife must be very proud, mister..."

"It's Kelvin milady," said the fruit seller as he removed his hat, freeing four or five fruit flies from his patchy, curly hair. "You are very kind, but I am a bachelor,"

"Now _that _sir I refuse to believe." Rarity lied. "A fine entrepreneur such as yourself, which is why I'm prepared to make you a wonderful offer." At this point, she could convince the man to dive in front of a meteor and then have him apologize for his shirt looking unkempt afterwards.

"If you are an official cart of the St. Germain Orphanage," Rarity continued, "you'd simply let our children eat one piece of fruit for free per diem, and in return we'd absolutely compensate you for your lost stock and you'd have advertisement for your cart in the Mystika Daily." Rarity continued to influence the merchant's enthrallment while telekinetically relocating the unharmed fruit from the cobblestone road and sorting them into the merchant's cart. She also made sure a stray apple found its way into the street urchin's satchel. "...Perhaps waive a bit of those pesky street vendor fees?" She added while batting her glacial blue eyes.

"And this means I'd get to see you again?" said the now-completely seduced cart keeper as he loosened his grip on the young thief. The boy didn't stop to question his luck as he wriggled his way out of the man's grip, tearing off between the carts behind him. The entranced gentleman didn't give the child a second thought as he continued his business negotiation with his personal "goddess".

"At least once a week sir! I need to know if my investments are performing, don't I?" Rarity smiled warmly, looking up her brow at the unsavory gentleman. Her little charade was cut mercifully short by the driver completing the repairs to the wheel. Rarity bid the gentleman adieu while dodging his multiple parting attempts to invite her to every meal at every restaurant in the city. Rarity escaped the crisis and sighed a deep sigh of relief once she was back in the perfumed carriage.

"That was a very smooth Senator." Octavia said without looking up from her statement.

"Wasn't it though!" Rarity said, plopping back down into the middle of the velvet cushions of the backseat.

"I meant that someone might have seen that who doesn't know you and thought you were performing sorcery." Octavia continued.

"Sorcery? Language, Octavia! I was merely…stacking the odds in our favor." Rarity said to justify her transgressions, knowing politicians using magic to influence opinions or behavior is against the law.

"'Stacking the odds' translates to the general populous as _cheating_." Octavia said without looking up.

"Octavia! Surely you know that it was the lesser of two evils." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm not the one you need to convince."

"I was very discreet, darling. Anyone with half a heart would have done the same."

"Just be careful. I like my new job."

"Glad you're so certain."

"You could still go back to being the most revered enchanter of Magiville. There's something very classy about being a stylish merchant of death."

"It's moments like that when I realize if I were still just a seamstress, I would have been able to do very little in that situation." Which was the most genuine thing Rarity had said all morning, and probably all week if she thought about it.

"Lots of people would have looked away." Octavia agreed.

"But that's neither here nor there," Rarity dismissed her questionable seduction, "the boy is no longer hungry, the man has a lovely business opportunity and it was a perfect way to make the best of a minor inconvenience."

"At least I was able to complete your earth-shattering press release without any more speed bumps."

"No pun intended I'm sure, darling."

"So you're ready to present it then, Senator?"

"Of course!" Rarity lied as the carriage stopped in front of the capitol building. Rarity felt her stomach turn to lead as she willed her legs to walk from the carriage towards the grand stone pillars stretching out before her. Octavia walked a few paces behind as they ascended the shallow steps of the courtyard, now glowing with the morning sun. Rarity held her breath for a moment as she pushed open the grand wooden doors of the hall, which groaned lightly as the volume of the chatter inside grew.

Rarity and Octavia made their way through the clumps of elderly politicians talking amongst themselves; undoubtedly they were the youngest, and the most well-dressed, of the lot. She made sure to greet a few key members as they passed through the crowd, thanking each of them with concise handshake and a smile for their generosity towards her cause.

The gavel of the Chantalot Senate chairman resonated throughout the hall as Dawn Court was called to order. All representatives from the provinces of Mystika were to bring their daily business and concerns before the Archmage each morning, as it was one of the only two times where her and her sister Luna's sleep patterns overlapped. Dawn Court was generally reserved for the day to day concerns like the standard price of bread, or what should or should not be taxed, but today promised to make quite a splash in the placid pond of society.

Rarity was determined to shed her image as a faker. In the very short time she'd been in office, she'd made small political ripples as the Avatar of Generosity, holding monthly benefits for the poor. This got her some recognition and out of the _"just a pretty face"_category as far as most of the representatives were concerned, but she had yet to make any serious waves in court.

Rarity and Octavia suffered through listening to the representative from Chantalot's second District ask for a traveler's tax to be placed on the commuting Skyborn for the thousandth time. He was arguing that their unfair advantage allowed them to come and go as they pleased without establishing residency and was a detriment to the income tax. Earthborn representatives complained that the senate was dominated by Magicborn delegates and that their people were grossly underrepresented. But as Rarity's time to take the floor neared, she could only think of the fact that after relaying Twilight's statement about the Shadow Blades returning, she would go from the senate joke to the harbinger of the apocalypse. The thought made her insides knock against each other.

"I'm going to be sick." Rarity said dramatically as her face turned a slight shade of nausea.

"You can vomit after you convince the 'best and brightest' to stop the theoretical end of the world." said Octavia as she pulled a bit of ginger candy from her purse to stave off Rarity's nausea.

"Twilight practically begged me to present this to the committee Octavia, it's quite safe to say that it's past just a theory at this point."

"So the imminent end of the world then. No pressure." Octavia replied offhandedly.

"Remind me, do you receive your blessings by praying to your people's god of understatements?" Rarity said in-between bites.

"That just a perk. You're on, by the way."

Rarity's glacial blue eyes snapped to the front as the heads of the entire senate had turned to watch her and Octavia chat for god knows how long.

"Senator Baguette, we'd much like to hear why you insisted you take away time from Senator Vestikerpokatits' report on the cloudcover shortage. That is, if you're finished consulting with your chief of staff about your latest foray into tea parties." The parliament chair looked down his spectacles at the young senator, inciting various degrees of chuckles from the rest of the hall.

_"Vestikerpokatits. So that's how you pronounce that…" _Rarity had seen it written hundreds of times and was convinced that it must have been his provinces' custom to add a syllable for every million bits he'd earned in order to rub one's status into the general public's face. She ceased her internal semantics as the room grew quiet again. "Of course sir. If it pleases the Senate, I would like to use my time to present an update of the results of Twilight Sparkle's investigation." Rarity continued to read the statement prepared by her chief of staff with shaking hands. "Twilight Sparkle was tasked with investiga-"

"We are aware of Ms. Twilight's duties, Senator. Now, if you would simply read the letter and minimize the wasting of our time." said the rather fat chairman, who had a way of speaking, huffing and puffing his cheeks out with every labored sentence, that reminded Rarity of a pig in a suit.

She delicately placed the statement aside and moved onto Twilight Sparkle's letter to the court. This was in favor of not being tried for murder as her first impulse was to jump over her desk and dive the seven rows down to strangle the chairman.

_"Senator Baguette and honored Representatives,_

_As some of you know, months ago, Archmage Celestia charged me with the task of investigating a series of unsolved crime in the outskirts of the Magiville province. I am both pleased and grieved to say that I have gathered enough evidence to present a claim. Recently, there was an orchestrated attack on the Eponi Temple at Apple Acres. Sister Apple Jack, Avatar of Honesty, engaged the enemy at great cost, as two of her cousins were casualties of the attack. Based on the personal accounts of Sister Apple Jack and her younger sibling Apple Bloom, it's been duly confirmed that these enemies became two dimensional while in shadow, manifested their limbs into weapons, and appeared to be walking corpses. In conjunction with the evidence from the previous recorded incidents and accounts from ancient texts, the standing theory is that the Shadow Blades have in fact returned."_

The last sentence sent a ripple of doubt and concern through the rest of the Mystika Congress representatives, at least those who weren't asleep. As Rarity felt the cloud of uneasiness forming around her, she read through the awkwardness.

"_Sister Apple Jack and myself are currently en route to Chantalot to further discuss necessary action to quell the resurgence. Direct any concerns to Senator Baguette as we will be arriving in the next two days carrying with us forensic evidence to validate my claims. Furthermore we request th-"_  
The clang of the gavel and the concise voice of the chairman cut her off.

"That's quite enough Senator."

"But Mr. Chairman, it goes on to describe the evidence an-"

"Ms. Sparkle has proved herself a reliable ally when it comes to matters of state, however asking for military assistance is best left to a more qualified committee." The chairman cleared his throat.

"Yes Chairman, but she has two eyewitnesses, who-"  
He cut her off again.  
"Who are a grief stricken friend and her ten year old sister? Ms. Sparkle is a friend of yours as well. But were it anyone else, wouldn't you agree the circumstances of the victims would more than slightly bias her statements?"

"Twilight, under no circumstances would ever waste anyone's time, especially on such a grave matter as this." Rarity's tone grew a bit desperate.

"Who's to say this isn't a grief-induced delusion or the child's report is a ghost story of a young mind repressing the tragedy of her cousins murdered in front of her by bandits. I think I speak for all of us here when I say Ms. Sparkle's accusations, to put it mildly, strain her credibility."

"Twilight Sparkle has had nothing but the best interests of the realm in mind! And to dismiss her claim belittles every service she's ever given this state! And furthermore you sh-"

"Senator Baguette," Archmage Celestia's gentle voice filled the room with a warm glow, effectively silencing the court with a whisper. "No one weeps more tears for the Apple children than my sister and I, but you must understand the return of Shadow Blades represents the coming of a second dark time. For the majority of the realm, there will be a call to arms. Key resources will be taken from poor regions to feed troops, towns will be flooded with refugees from surrounding provinces seeking shelter behind tall walls, warriors taken from their families to defend, and in some cases die, for their loved ones. The Apple Acres massacre is a horrible tragedy, but I'm afraid we must need more than a strongly worded letter before we tear our world apart looking for something that might not be there at all. Don't you agree?" As the Archmage concluded her rhetorical statement, murmurs of general agreement emanated from every member of the Mystika Congress, who were all wide awake now.

"Yes Archmage. I apologize for upsetting anyone." Rarity smiled frailly and took a graceful curtsy before slowly sliding into her chair. As soon as she was seated in it, she wanted to slide even further under the table and die. Not only did the senate still not take her seriously, but now they thought she was a paranoid fool. The worst of the matter was that Rarity without a doubt believed that Twilight wouldn't have stayed silent for months and then write directly to her if she weren't positive.

"Well that wasn't exactly as planned." said Octavia as she crumpled up her now worthless statement she'd spent the morning writing.

"It's going to get much worse when Twilight and Apple Jack get here." Rarity said, musing over thoughts of a lone Apple Jack storming the Chantalot Castle gates.

"What if Twilight is wrong?" Octavia said in a serious tone.

"Twilight has two states of being. Right, or simply not right _yet_. She doesn't know how to be wrong."

"So the _"sky is falling"_speech is a rare occurrence?"

"The last time Twilight was this adamant about anything in court was when the Nightmare came back. If people didn't listen to her then, we'd all either be dead or have metal collars on our necks." Rarity said finally driving the point home.

"And we just let them sweep her six months of work under the rug without so much as giving her a _'we'll send scout.'_" Octavia slumped into the same defeated position as Rarity. "Dusk Court's going to be fun tomorrow," mused Octavia.

"Loads."


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight's Fire

Chapter 5

Twilight's Fire

Twilight Sparkle

On the long road to Chantalot, a small wagon leisurely made its way through the hilly grassland that stretched out before the mountains of Mystika. In between the crates of vegetables, perched on top of a sack of flour, Spike dozed peacefully in the warm afternoon sun. His reptilian pupil dilated as one eye opened lazily at the sound of a fly buzzing above him. On the other side of the cart, Twilight flipped another page in her journal and readjusted her reading glasses. Her mind whirled with information and history on the Shadow Blades, categorizing and dissecting the incidents, visualizing the locations and attack radii in her head. She pored over her notes, searching for evidence of patterns. These demons were anything but mindless; she knew they had to have a plan.

Twilight blinked hard for a moment and looked away from her notes, taking a moment to rest her eyes as she removed her glasses and leaned back against the side of the cart. Shading her amethyst-colored eyes against the sun, she looked out at the western skyline above the hills. In the distance, she could just barely make out the floating city of Cumula glittering in the sunlight.

"Figure anything out yet, Twi?" a voice called from the front of the cart.

Twilight turned her head towards Apple Jack, who had noticed her study break and spoke up. They had been on the road for a day and a half since they left Apple Acres. Having decided to err on the side of caution, they had agreed to travel incognito, using Apple Jack's connections with local food carts to hitchhike from the temple to the capital via backroads and trails. It wasn't as glamorous as booking a carriage to the royal city, but they could sleep through the night in the back of the cart without having to stop and set up camp.

"Just that there's definitely a method to this madness," Twilight said, looking down at the page marked with notes about an heirloom being stolen in one incident. "Attacks on civilians, all resulting in murder or burglary. They're definitely looking for something, or someone."

"Or both," Apple Jack agreed, climbing through the front of the carriage into the cart with her.

"With the exception of the attack on Apple Acres, all civilian targets were completely deserted." Twilight said, half-thinking aloud.

"An older-than-dirt temple built for kickin' the crud outta demons ain't exactly a civilian target, Twi," Apple Jack boasted. "Guess they shoulda checked the brochure."

Twilight smiled and nodded in agreement. "And they never attack the same place twice, so that's definitely good news for your family."

"The bad news is they ain't never been kicked back before either. Might take it personal," Apple Jack replied as she let the hood of her travelling cloak down, her face stern with doubt.

"But your wards are stronger than ever," Twilight reassured her friend. "Plus your modifications for the temple are top notch, and Mac is wonderful with the kids."

"So you like a man who's gonna be a good daddy then?" Apple Jack teased, her green eyes brightening. "Never figured you for a Suzie Homemaker, Twi, but-"

Twilight scoffed and rolled her eyes dismissively, but not without her tan skin turning a redder shade. "You're all my friends! Plus you're the closest in proximity to my house and with the amount of time we spend together of course we're all going to end up close," she rationalized. "And I get along great with you too but people don't ask when you and I are getting married," Twilight concluded, hoping she ended the debate.

"That was actually my next question. How'd you know?" Apple Jack grinned.

"I call best man," Spike piped up from the corner.

"Watch it mister," Twilight literally growled to him. "My love life, as nonexistent as it may be, can take a backseat to our presentation for the Dusk Court." She hoped that mentioning the Court would create a legitimate reason to change the subject.

"I've got the beginning, middle, and end of my part of the presentation in black-and-leather," Apple Jack said as she patted her pouch, referring to what Twilight knew to be the scrap of the Shadow Blade insignia she'd found in Eri's scabbard. "Besides, your love life's much more fun."

"Jack. As far as your brother and I are concerned…" Twilight paused.

"Go on," Apple Jack sat cross legged with her chin resting on her hands, like they were gossiping at a sleepover.

"We're just…" Twilight was given a break as she looked up to see the wagon was approaching the crossroad where they were to disembark and transfer to their next cart. She breathed a sigh of relief as she wouldn't have to explain her feelings to Apple Jack, mainly because she'd be sorting them out for herself as well. Twilight scooped up Spike as the two girls hopped down from the back of the wagon. Rounding the cart, they paid the driver for the ride and wished him well on his way.

The grassy hills stood silent in the orange glow of the setting sun. It had been nearly two hours since the cart had left them at the crossroads, and their ride was nowhere to be seen. Twilight pushed dirt around with the toe of her boot anxiously.

"When did you say the silk wagon would be here?" Twilight asked Apple Jack.

"Cliff complained we'd make him late, but he said he'd be here long before sundown..." Apple Jack said, looking down both ends of the road.

Twilight gripped her staff Leda nervously, her fingers cold in the evening air. "Any way he changed his mind?" she inquired.

"Cliff's a lot of things, but he ain't a liar. And he's got another youngin' on the way so he needs the extra bits. Might have gotten held up..." Apple Jack offered the benefit of the doubt.

"Two hours is a quite a long delay," Twilight noted, growing increasingly doubtful.

"Well, maybe a wheel broke, maybe some bandits are makin' good on the bad stuff happening, or I don't know, maybe the damn horse got its head taken off by a meteor," Apple Jack said in all seriousness. "What can go wrong will go wrong."

"As logic dictates, yes, but we can't afford to divert from schedule. We've got an appointment tomorrow evening and there's no way we can continue the rest of the trip on foot." Twilight looked to her surroundings. "We should probably set up camp and take our chances tomorrow."

"Are you crazy? We'd be sitting ducks sleepin' in that field." Apple Jack pointed to the open grassland, bone dry from the fall's chill. "We should wait here for Cliff. And if he doesn't show, maybe some other fella will come along we can smile pretty at and hitch a ride."

"It's almost dark. We need to operate under the assumption that he's not coming and set up protective barriers," Twilight instructed.

"Twi, I hate to break it to ya, but they cut through the wards on my temple like they were paper. Last time we made camp with one of your protective circles, the best it did was keep a few diamond dogs out just long enough for us to suit up and take care of 'em. And there were six of us." Apple Jack reminded.

"I know it's not the best plan, Jack, bu-"

"Um, Twilight?" Spike interrupted from his perch on her shoulder. "Didn't she say those demon things swim through shadow?"

"Yes Spike, it's in the history books too if you read them," Twilight repliedin common-tongue over her shoulder.

"Maybe we should get out of the shadows, then," Spike said honestly. The sun was nearly at the peak of the mountains in the distance, casting long shadows across the grassland.

"What'd he say?" Apple Jack asked.

"The sun's almost down and it'll be pitch black in thirty minutes," answered Twilight. "We should at least get up to that hill and stay in the light as much as possible."

Apple Jack nodded. "Now that you mention it, we're hangin' out in Shit Creek down here in this trough if anythin' decides to get unfriendly from either side of those hills. I don't have a death wish, you?"

Twilight and Apple Jack hiked up through knee-high grass up the slanted slope to the top of a small hill overlooking the vast grassland. Apple Jack looked out at the dark field surrounding them wide-eyed and swallowed very loudly.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Twilight asked, seeing the seriousness suddenly spread across Apple Jack's face.

"That field's gonna get real black, real fast. And if the shadies decide to pay us a visit, spottin' them out there is gonna be like lookin' for piss in the ocean," Apple Jack warned.

Though Twilight thought Apple Jack's metaphor was graphic, she knew exactly what she meant and started rifling through her satchel for spells. "The ward circle is gonna take about fifteen minutes to set up. I need to get started on it now if we're going to have any hope of safety." Twilight took out a page from her satchel and knelt down. She placed her hand on the page and closed her eyes, beginning to focus her energy on creating a circle of protection around the three of them at the top of the hill. She needed complete focus to perform this task, but that was completely shattered when Spike erupted into a spark-sputtering coughing fit. "Spike! Be careful! One misplaced spark and this whole grassland could go up in flames, and us too!"

"I'm fireproof," Spike said in between coughs. "Youhonestly can't smell that?"

"Smell what?" Twilight asked.

"Ugh, it smells like rotting cattle or something. It's so strong, I can't breathe." Spike continued to gag, green sparks flickering out of his nose.

"What's wrong there, snake-kebab?" Apple Jack asked the little dragon.

"He's fine. He's just complaining about smelling something rotting. There's probably a farm or a graveyard nearby," Twilight said dismissively, going back to focusing on her ward spell.

Apple Jack's eyes blinked wide. "Rottin'. Like flesh rottin', rottin'?"

"Yes. Dragon's noses are very sensitive to that kind of thing. I hope he's not gonna be sick," Twilight said to herself.

"That is a nasty soundin' cough..." Apple Jack said, looking over.

"He's usually not so bad about smells unless it has to do with strong magic or somethi-" Twilight stopped mid-sentence, her facial expression matching Jack's exactly. "Apple Bloom said they looked like corpses..." Twilight said what they were both thinking outloud.

"They're already here," Apple Jack said, drawing her broadsword from its sheath.

"They can't be. It's still light out," Twilight insisted, looking around frantically.

"Then they're really close," countered Apple Jack, adjusting her bracers.

"I'm so sorry. I'll get right on finishing this," Twilight said, going back to her ward spell again.

Apple Jack rested Eri's tip in the dirt and put her hand on Twilight's shoulder. "It's not gonna help, Twi."

"It'll give us a few minutes when they come..." Twilight countered.

"It'll put you half to sleep and we need you in top shape to light 'em up when they do come." Apple Jack tightened her grip, knowing Twilight's exhaustion threshold when it came to spellcasting.

"Then we run. I've got an invisibility spell in here somewhere; we can keep moving through the night and find someone to help eventually an-"

"Then everyone we pass between here 'n' there are gonna bite it while the shadies are lookin' for us." Apple Jack retorted, bursting that idea.

"So offensive, then." Twilight re-prioritized and dug through her bag again.

"Whatever fire and light spells you got there, get 'em out," Apple Jack replied, shivering as she felt the first cold breeze of night. Spike coughed and sputtered again as his nose was assaulted by the stench of death and decay.

"Point your nose downwind." Twilight paused and repeated her own advice in her head. "Spike, what direction is it coming from?"

"West, and it's getting worse," Spike coughed.

Apple Jack saw exactly where Twilight was going with this. "Back towards Magiville?" Apple Jack guessed at what Spike was saying. Twilight nodded. "Must have tracked us all the way from the temple," Apple Jack theorized.

"Unlikely they'd come that far for us," Twilight said, flipping through the pages of a fire tome.

The shades had about two hundred yards of open field to hide in, but the girls had the high ground. Hope flowed back into their bodies as they finally started planning. "Death from Above?" Apple Jack suggested a familiar tactic thatentailed a series of aerial hit-and-runs by staying out of reach.

Twilight shook her head. "No. Without Dash or Fluttershy, we've got no air support. If you get in trouble in the middle, I can't bail you out."

Apple Jack scoffed. "It's my job to be in the middle, but I see your point. What about Freeze-n-Fry?" She suggested another favorite tactic where Twilight would freeze an area of the battlefield and Apple Jack would then shatter the newlyformed ice sculptures with her fiery sword, Eri.

"Maybe. But do the Shadow Blades even get cold in shadow-form?" asked Twilight.

Apple Jack grumbled, not knowing the answer to the question. The middle of a battle was not a good place to find out. The two soldiers debated back and forth how to take on the approaching enemy until Apple Jack brought up an unexpected tactic. "We could do Turtle Soup."

Twilight stopped and thought for a minute. "The last time we did that, it was only against three Changelings and you burned off half your , there's no water to boil."

"The grass'll burn 'em alive!" Apple Jack said, almost giddy with her ingenuity.

"It'll burn you too!" Twilight reminded.

"I've been practicin' my shield spell since then, and I didn't know that Rarity buffed your fireballs last time!" Apple Jack countered. "Don't pull your punches. I'll be fine."

"Why are all our plans bad ones?" Twilight asked, flowing magic into her horn circlet, prepping the flame spells she'd brought.

"Because we're always flyin' by the seat of our pants," replied Apple Jack. "Sure it's a bad plan, but unless you got somethin' to stop time in that bag so we can think of somethin' better, it's what we're runnin' with."

They would have continued to debate the matter, but it was almost completely dark and getting cold as well. Apple Jackquietly spoke a few words as she bowed her head in prayer, a glowing light emanating from the ruby circles in her shoulder-guards. The light grew stronger, turning Apple Jack into a walking beacon and illuminating a small area around her. Twilight made her own prepartions, simply focusing her fire spells and channelingher energy into the amethyst spike in her circlet, the twin stars on the top of her staff Leda glowing in response.

"Guys, whatever you're going to do, kill 'em fast because I'm about to throw up," Spike said, leaning woozily from Twilight's shoulder.

"You're going to have to breathe through your mouth Spike, because we need all the fire we can get." Twilight scratched his scaly head and brought all of her focus to the gem in the middle of her forehead, sending it up into the horn which rested against it.

"You sure you want to do this, Jack? Once you get down there, there's only so much I can do from up here until I fire the big one," Twilight warned.

"Like I said," Apple Jack replied, grinning. "It's my job to be in the middle. Just wait 'til they're all on me, then let 'er rip."

The two warriors gripped their weapons and waited in silence. They listened for anything besides the wind, but then Twilight swallowed as she realized, shadows don't make noise. "Are they close, Spike?" whispered Twilight.

"If they were any closer they'd be on top of us," Spike wheezed, still trying to breathe through his mouth as green flames flickered from between his jaws.

"Whenever you're ready," said Twilight to Apple Jack, ignoring the nervous sweat building on her forehead despite the night's chill.

Apple Jack bent her legs a bit, holding Eri tightly in front of her. The rune in the center of the blade glowed a ruby red and flame silently crackled to life on the ancient metal.

"Light 'em up."

Twilight took a deep breath, and a sail-shaped wall of energy flowed before her as a weak, but passable defense ward emanated from her staff like a shield of mist. Her horn circlet channeled energy through her body, and she cried out as a fiery ball of light bloomed into existence from the top of Leda. Aiming the fireball with her staff, she hurled it forward and down the side of the hill. The fireball blazed a trail through the grass, igniting the tall brushas it whirled on for twenty feet. Three sickly thin shadows jolted up from the grass, recoiling from the flaming boulder as it shot past. The silence of the field broke into inhuman shrieks.

Apple Jack took two quick steps back and then launched herself into a running leap that propelled her down the side of the hill, directly into the shades. Before they could melt back into their nearly indestructible puddle-form, Apple Jack let out a warcry and drove her flaming sword straight through the closestShadow Blade's chest. She collided with it, knocking it backwards as she pushed hard on the sword, sliding the body further down its blade. The exposed tip met the second shade's head, piercing it through the eye and straight into its skull before the thing had a chance to react.

Twilight released another fireball from her right hand and set the third shade ablaze, as well as the brush around it. She watched with fear and something resembling joy as Apple Jack slid down the hill with her boots perpendicular to the slope, the weight of the shades on the end of her massive sword propelling her down even faster.

"Spike, watch my back. Anything sneaks up on us, take care of them," directed Twilight, her mind racing.

As Twilight covered Apple Jack from above, she couldn't help but marvel as Apple Jack moved. Her swordplay was a sight to behold. As more shadows appeared and entered her soft glow,they had to bring themselves to solid mass and stand at fullheight to attack. She'd parry whatever daggers came at her, throwing Eri in the direction of a far-off foe, and before her faithful sword had even hit its target she'd drawn her short swords and was battling any shadows in close range. She sheathed them only to summon her greatsword back out of the bodies and into her hand. Twilight watched in awe as Apple Jack waved the incredibly heavy sword towards her next foe as effortlessly as a dagger.

The Shadow Blades out of Apple Jack's range made darker spots in the grass that might as well have been bullseyes as Twilight picked them off one by one with small fireballs, still maintaining her shield just in case anything came her way.

Apparently perceiving Apple Jack as the biggest threat, the shades ignored Twilight completely and focused in on the deadly paladin. Surrounded by her glowing dome of light, Apple Jack darted around the bottom of the hill, bringing shades in the grass up from their hiding places so fast that Twilight had a hard time keeping track of them all. She mentally tallied them, stopping at twelve or so before she realized what Apple Jack was doing. She was herding them. The shades closed in on her inch by inch with every lap Apple Jack did around themuntil one dived towards her, the long blade in its hand looking for a killing strike. The shadow stabbed down at Apple Jack, but she flipped over the shade's back in an aerial tumble, using the momentum of Eri's weight to bring herself up and hurling the greatsword over her head as she landed, slicing the shade behind it cleanly in two.

The rest of the shadows must have gotten the message as they all jumped in to stab at Apple Jack simultaneously, forcing her to act like a wounded fly dodging from children trying to kill it with needles. Amidst the deadly dance, Apple Jack gripped Eri and stuck it hard into the ground. The light retreated in towards Apple Jack, making a brighter, more condensed arc which Twilight knew could only be her shell. This made the shades jump back in surprise briefly before they continued to hack and slash at Apple Jack, now protected by a barrier of solid light. Once they saw that their assault was having no effect, they beganto circle her, sniffing for weaknesses.

Twilight dropped her mist veil to channel a massive amount of energy through both her horn and her staff. The energy seeped out of both relics as a red mist that seemed to create a small star that grew from the size of an apple to the height of a tree, nearly setting the ground around her feet ablaze. She held this giant mass with every tense fiber of her being, making sure it didn't dissipate or drop, and waited for Apple Jack's signal. Then from the bottom of the hill, she heard the faint but distinctbellow from Apple Jack.

"Soup's on, Twi!"

Twilight held her staff above her head and with a mighty grunt hurled the flaming star at Apple Jack's golden shell, blazing an even bigger trail down the hill and turning the tall grass to instant ash. Her fingers tensed around Leda as she waited for the loud crash into the barrier, and crash it did. The mini-sun erupted into a short-lived tower of fire, engulfing Apple Jack's barrier and obliterating the surrounding Shadow Blades. As the energy left Twilight's body, she staggered a bit. Her muscles felt like she'd just run a marathon. She watched as Apple Jack, flickering in the waves of heat, removed Eri from the ground and let the barrier melt away.

Apple Jack slowly came to her feet and dusted off some of the falling ash from her shoulders. She didn't have to do that, but Twilight knew it made her feel cool. "Next time we do that, Twi, we gotta get a witness, because that. Was. Awesome!" Apple Jack boasted. She continued to yell victoriously to Twilight, but the relief disappeared from Twilight's face when Spike coughed again.

"Twilight, there's more." Spike hacked up more sparks, digging his claws into her shirt.

"Apple Jack!" Twilight yelled.

Apple Jack couldn't hear what Twilight was saying over the crackle of the flames, but she must have figured that Twilight could hear her and continued boasting. To Twilight's horror, the light from the circle of fire that had formed around Apple Jack revealed an army of inhuman shadows that surrounded her in the distance, looming up in the light of the flames. With no time to warn Apple Jack, Twilight summoned the rest of her energy and hurled fireballs from both her left hand and fromthe crystal staff in her right. She hoped that Apple Jack would follow her lead, but then the thought dawned on her that it was unlikely that Apple Jack could use her barrier spell a second time in this fight.

As Twilight set another section of the field ablaze, even more shades rose from the grass, shrieking and recoiling from the fire. As long as they weren't standing directly in it, the ones closest to Apple Jack seemed to ignore their fear in favor of closing in on their target, leaping forward on all fours with inhumanly long haunches. As they closed in on her Twilight burst into a run, tearing down the side of the hill towards her outnumbered ally. She began to summon the misty ward from Leda again as she ran down the hill, but her spell was cut short as she was suddenly jerked down, face-first into the grass. She clutched her staff close to her chest and looked down to see black claws wrappedaround her ankle and another gnarled hand reaching for her face. Having been thrown from her shoulder in the fall, Spike launched himself at the monster, coating its rotting face in a wave of green fire. The Shadow Blade let out a vibrating scream and let go of Twilight's ankle to claw at its burning skull, unable to completely melt back into the ground. Twilight rolled onto her back, kicking away from the thrashing shadow and turned her staff down on it, channeling a fireball at point blank. The shriek crescendoed into a piercing howl, forcing Twilight to cover her ears until silence fell along with a smouldering pile of ash. Her ankle throbbed with pain. She curled up in the soot, clutching at her leg as it quickly swelled from the fall.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Apple Jack was staying in the middle of the fire and dodging the shades the best she could, but at this rate, she wouldn't be able to keep up much longer. Twilight held the crystal head of Leda to her ankle, summoning a light healing spell just to get her walking again. She shivered impatiently as Spike stood guard in front of her, sparks flickering from his flaring nostrils, like a watchdog waiting for wolves.

For a moment while she laid there in the dirt, Twilight looked up into the dark sky, blinking away bits of falling ash. Her eyes burned, blurring the tranquil image of distant stars, but she swore she could still barely make out the silhouette of Cumula glowing in the moonlight. Hopelessly outnumbered, she thought about what she wouldn't give to have her flying allies. She sat up quickly, her mind racing towards one last desperate plan.

"Spike. Burn the field."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. Trust me. It's the only thing we've got." Twilight grimaced and climbed to her feet, limping towards Apple Jack as her mist barrier quelled the dying flames in front of her. She watched as Eri spiralled through the air, impaling two shades who stood too close together. The massive sword pinned them down and Apple Jack continued to dance with the other three in close range inside the now dissipating circle of flame.

"C'mon Twilight," she said to herself, "just a few more feet. AJ can handle herself until you-"  
Her train of thought cut off as she felt something small and light clink off of her defense ward, followed by a scream. A human scream. Twilight's eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened. The dagger from a nearby shadow had ricocheted off of her ward and hit her friend. Before Twilight had time to run towards her, she turned to see Spike latching onto the offending shade's face and trying to claw it off. She felt rage building within her as she brought her staff over her head with both hands and hurled it down with a furious yell. The mist shield flew away from her body with great force, crashing into the Shadow Blade and knocking it shrieking into the fire, Spike still clinging to its face. Spike detached himself from the dying shade and hopped effortlessly out of the flames, shaking his body from head to tail like a wet dog.

Twilight whipped around at the sound of Apple Jack crying out, in time to see her clutch her forearm with what looked like an obsidian dagger running it straight through. Apple Jack flung her wounded arm forward, grunting as she commanded Eri to fly at the enemies before her. With that, she dropped to her knees in pain, panting heavily as the sweat rolled down her face. The shadows that Eri grazed began to slowly sink back into the ground with the fires dying, and the glowing light that radiated from Apple Jack had begun to retreat back into her injured body. Twilight acted on impulse and bolted straight for her friend despite all danger and exhaustion, dragging her staff as she blazed a trail of fire behind her.

Sliding through the burnt grass at the end of her dash, Twilight further blackened the underside of her white pants as she threw herself into a tumble, landing on the far side of Apple Jack now hunched over in a defensive position. Twilight spun her staff above her head, forcing as much energy into a hasty shield as she could manage. Near to exhaustion, Twilight felt her eyes flutter as she saw Apple Jack reaching out for Eri in vain. The ancient greatsword was now surrounded by three Shadow Blades resonating to a haunting dark chorus as they laid their decaying hands on it. In response to the deep buzzing from their hollow throats, the rune in Eri's blade began to change colors, turning red, to purple, to a shining black and back to purple again. With each haunting note Apple Jack let out another wince and grunt beneath Twilight.

"They're doing something to Eri, Twi. I'm calling 'im, but he can't hear me..." Apple Jack said, breathless. MoreShadow Blades slammed against the defense ward, battering it with throwing daggers and physical blows as the other three continued to moan over Apple Jack's sword. Twilight knelt over her, thrusting her staff towards the onslaught of daggers as they came, redirecting most of her veil from side to side. Using the last of her energy, she brought the edges of the protective spell down into a blanket around her and Apple Jack. Outside of their little bubble, Spike still defended with blasts of fire and smoke, attempting to at least keep the Shadow Blades distracted and in the light to buy Twilight some time.

The best Twilight could do was to take her ethereal shield and bash the shades one by one as they attacked. When they pushed forward, she pushed back, but each blow made her sink further and further into the dirt. Apple Jack was no longer moving. She couldn't see Spike anymore through the smoke. Twilight held her staff tightly in her hands and leaned against it, no longer able to stand. She let her heavy eyelids close as she felt the strikes against her shield, each one cracking thunder into her ears and pushing her down against Apple Jack with every blow.

The cracks echoed through her head, beating relentlessly on her over and over like a thunderstorm. There was one crack that didn't push her back towards the ground. Then a gust of strong wind rolled over them and another bout of thunder, but it wasn't against her shield. Twilight let her eyes squint open. The remaining shades had focused their attention on the sky.

Lit by the flames of the burning field, Twilight faintly saw a figure streak across the night sky. From its wake, a bright line of light cut through the night and pinned the nearestShadow Blade by the head into the ground, followed by the roar of thunder. With blurry eyes, Twilight looked up to see the figure in the sky fly into view. It was a lean, muscular Skyborn in grey leather attire, holding a seemingly unstrung bow. The Skyborn wings on her heels disappeared as she landed with her back to notched another bolt of lightning into the invisible string of her oak bow,its adorning ivory spikes carved into delicate feathers.

As she stood there waiting for her next target, she yelled over her shoulder, "Six months without a single letter and you decide to say 'hey there!' by setting my damn route on fire?"

Smiling, Twilight looked up at the rainbow colored hair in front of her and whispered a reply. "Good to see you too, Dash. What took you so long?" Twilight promptly passed out on top of her wounded friend.


	7. Chapter 6: Rainbow Dash's Split

Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash's Split

Ten miles from Horizon Fields air space, a few minutes before:

Wind rushed across her pale, freckled face; little strands of multi-colored hair getting caught in the corner of her mouth. She scrunched up her slender nose, slowing her body's propulsion to a gentle float. Reaching back to re-tie her hair in a solid knot, she scratched at the engraved rock lodged uncomfortably in her right ear.  
"Guys. It's Dash. Sun's down. Check in." Rainbow Dash said in irritable snips to the Whisper Rune. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the route in the dimming sunlight that she'd flown down what felt like a million times. After three weeks on graveyard patrol, she was done putting on a friendly voice.

"Sunburst here," an ethereal message vibrated through the stone. "Nothing new to report."

"Trick question. I saw rustling in the trees. Go check it out." Rainbow Dash snapped. There was an audible groan in her ear followed by a quick whooshing-sound as Sunburst reluctantly followed his commander's orders.

"That was a bit unnecessary, Commander." A female voice said in her ear. Rainbow Dash turned her head to see her scout, Flitter, in the distance, coming into the Whisper Rune's audible range.

"Just keeping everyone sharp." Rainbow Dash countered, crossing her arms impatiently.

"We're all frustrated, Commander. Please try and relax." Flitter offered.

Rainbow Dash stayed silent. Flitter was right, although she hated to admit it. She was getting antsy and starting to take it out on her squad. Skyborn, though largely indifferent to the politics of the ground-bound Earthborn and Magicborn, were still aware of the growing outbreak of murders on the surface. Only recently was any serious action taken by their people, when contact was lost completely with one of Cumula's supply farms. A Skyborn patrol squad arrived to find the farm of nearly two hundred years completely abandoned with the animals still standing. Salvaging what they could from the disaster, they had to carry the surviving crops in quartets of wagons.

When the Skyborn council called for patrols of the surrounding areas to prevent any more economic crises, Rainbow Dash volunteered for patrol commander, eager to catch the attention of the elusive Thunder Blades who are rumored to recruit on a referral-only basis. What she got instead was three months of a whole lotta nothing as she patrolled the empty night skies between Cumula and the eastern mountains of Chantalot.

"It was arabid werewolf, complete with big, snarling jaws." said Sunburst sarcastically into Dash's earpiece as he returned from his patrol. "Don't worry. I handled it."

"Sunburst." Dash growled.

"It was a deer, Commander." Sunburst responded flatly.

"Cut the sarcasm or I'll make sure your duties cut into fun time with your girlfriend." Dash hinted about her engineer's rumored relationship with the Avatar of Kindness.

"Ms. Fluttershy? I didn't know you two were having sexual relations." Observed Flitter academically.

"We're not. Can't we get personal Whisper Runes?" Sunburst complained.

"I'm not having the team stone in one ear and another one just for you because you're a big baby when it comes to dealing with the Thunder and Flits."

"No. Just Thunderlane. He's merciless." Said Flitter with no sense of tact.

"Speaking of the big guy, Thunderlane, report in." said Dash, curious to the whereabouts of the fourth member of her squad.

There was silence across the Whisper Runes as Thunderlane didn't respond.

"Thunder, where the hell are you?" Dash yelled.

"He's behind me, Commander." Reported Flitter.

"Damnit Flits, either get him to put his rock in his ear, or chuck it at his head."

"It's in, Commander, he's just out of range."

"Well, then tell him to get his ass in range."

"He said to tell you to go play hide and seek, then go f-" Rainbow yanked the rune out of her ear and whipped around, rocketing across the sky at breakneck velocity until she met face to face with 6 feet of muscle. She growled at Thunderlane, perched aggressively above him though he was nearly twice her size and could probably snap her in half with one of his brawny hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dash yelled furiously as she gave a swift kick to Thunderlane's dark leg.

"Pacing myself." Thunderlane brushed off.

"There's only one pace you go at. Mine. I'm sick of telling you to stay in formation. If I have to tell you one more time, it's back to flight school with your feet in a lead box."

"You know the best part of going back to flight school? It means I've been…and passed." He replied with a straight face, though his dark brown eyes hinted amusement.

"You wanna get fired from another squad? Keep comin'." Dash threatened. She wasn't entirely serious, she was just sick of dealing with his crap.

Flitter interrupted nervously. "Speaking of fire, Commander, isn't it a bit early for dawn?" She pointed to a soft glow in the distance.

"Lost track of time, Flits?" Thunderlane chided.

Flitter gave him a look, her light blue eyes glaring daggers. "I'm pointing west."

Rainbow Dash sped over towards where her hawk-eyed lookout was pointing and saw that there was indeed a large black cloud rising from a soft glow in the fields.

"Flits, put on your good eyes and tell us who we've gotta kill in ten minutes." With that, Rainbow Dash sped off, as always expecting her squad to keep up.

Rainbow Dash's grey leather skirt napped against her thighs as she rocketed towards the suspicious fire. After three minutes of silence, Dash decided that was long enough. "Flits. What's the word?" There was no response. Dash rolled her eyes and slowed down a bit, waiting for Flitter to catch up. Silence eventually gave way to static and the first clear thing she heard out of the Whisper Rune was a conversation between the three of them complaining about how she'd probably sped out of range. Again.

"Flits. Report." Dash spat, hoping they wouldn't give her slop about ignoring the rest of the squad.

"Multiple squadrons of what looks like..." Flitter trailed off.

The stone in Dash's ear grew silent and she slowed up even more. "Did I lose you again, Flits?"

"I'm still here, Commander. I'm sorry, but the only thing I can say is that those things look like umbramancers." The puzzled voice stated in Dash's ear.

"The hell is an umbramancer?" Thunderlane's deep voice echoed.

"Shadow Blades..." Said Sunburst, his voice frozen.

"Black magic, eh?" Thunderlane sounded more interested.

"Ancient, extinct, supposedly indestructible." Flitter counted off adjectives.

"And you're sayin' there's tons of 'em?" Dash's voice cracked.

"There are a good number of dark units fading in and out of the ground, producing some kind of weapons and- that's Twilight Sparkle and Apple Jack."

"What?" Dash skidded to a full stop.

"Sparks using shadow magic? Hot." Thunderlane leered for a split second before Rainbow Dash came speeding by and smacked him on the back of his head on her way towards Flitter.

She halted inches away from Flitter's nose, her pupils piercing into Flitter's wide and started eyes. "You better not be messin' with me, Flits."

Straight-faced, Flitter simply peered over Dash's shoulder back to the horizon behind her.

"Sister Apple Jack's sword is one of a kind in Mystika, correct?" Flitter was halfway through her question when Rainbow Dash sped back in the direction of the burning field.

Dash yanked her stone out of her ear and shouted into her hand. "Anyone caught out of range gets ground duty for a week!"

The rest of the squad quickly followed, struggling to keep up with her rocketing speed.  
"It seems the light affects the umbramancers largely as legend indicates," observed Flitter from their formation's flank, her silvery hair flapping in the wind. "Direct exposure to it solidifies them, and that is the only thing keeping Twilight and Apple Jack alive."

"Paint me a picture, Flits." Dash raced across the sky at full speed.

"Approximately three umbramancers attacking Ms. Sparkle on the eastern side with Sister Apple Jack fighting six at close range. Two others seem to be," Flitter paused, "worshipping Sister Apple Jack's sword?"

"Like bowing and chanting and shit?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"That was poetic." Sunburst said offhandedly.

"Regardless of the vernacular, the commander's correct." Flitter chimed.

"Nothin' good has ever come from demons bowin' and chantin' and shit." Said Thunderlane, serious for the first time tonight.

Dash smirked. "Smartest thing you've ever said, Thunder."

"I can talk real pretty if I try." Thunder bounced back sarcastically.

"Flits, take gryphon eye. As far as we know, there's a unit doin' bad stuff to my friends and her sword. Anything else starts moving, you let me know yesterday."

"Commander." Flitter confirmed and took off towards the stars, bearing west.

"Burst, I'm gonna need four cloudtraps."

"Four!" Sunburst objected. His cloudtraps were mystical clouds infused with energy that channel strong bolts of lightning, frying anything within a radius of 5 yards. This was a talent specific to Sunburst, one that required him to gather and condense a lot of energy. He wasn't lazy, it was just a pain in the ass to make four. Rainbow Dash knew this, but didn't care.

"The only reason I didn't ask for six was because I want something to kill, so stop whining. The first one I want is right on top of those demons."

"Prayin' and shit." Thunderlane added.

"But…" Sunburst started to complain.

"And I know if Ms. Flutters smiled and batted her littleblue eyes, you'd make eight because it would be so cute to see a puppy drawn in the sky. You might even make ten to show off." There was silence on the other end of Dash's Whisper Rune, so she continued, "So the next one 50 yards in the opposite direction. Then do the same on the perpendicular axis."

"So you're in the mood to ask the impossible today?"

"I'm in the mood to save my friends. And if I have to come up there and push you it's TWO weeks of ground duty. Clear?"

"…Commander." Sunburst grumbled as he banked right, hopefully staying out of the enemy's sight.

"Thunder, I'll fly ahead and take out the first wave." Dash volunteered. "Burst is gonna need some time to set up the hurts." Said Dash, swallowing her worry into the pit of her stomach.

"So then swoop in, you grab one, I'll get the other and we fly 'em back home," offered Thunderlane. "One of the perks of flyin', ain't it?"

"You heard Flits. They're umbramancers and there's nothin' but dark around. The middle of the fire's gonna be the safest place for miles. Besides, we leave these things around, who knows what they're gonna do tomorrow night."

Thunderlane huffed into the Whisper Rune. "You're lucky this looks like fun."

"Not for Twi and AJ it's not." Dash said seriously.

"So let's go kill shit?" Thunderlane ask rhetorically.

"Hell yes. See ya there." Dash tensed her legs and kicked out, willing herself to fly even faster. She looked up to see Flitter take her spot just within speaking distance with the rest of the squad. Between the darting stars, Flitter was a hovering speck, Dash's eye in the sky.

"Flits, how we lookin?" Dash asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"Sunburst is almost in position, Commander. He should have the small group down in just a se- you need to get down there, right now." Flitter said quickly as she pulled a tactical one-eighty.

"The hell happened?"

"Ms. Sparkle's defending herself and Sister Apple Jack with a weak barrier and with the amount of abuse it's taking, they're not going to last lo-"  
Flitter was cut off by a sudden burst of speed that rocketed Rainbow Dash towards her old trench mates, the rush of the wind making it impossible for her to hear.

"You heard Flits. We've got no time." Dash barked as she almost doubled her speed.

Channeling all the energy from the air around her into her ankle wings, she spiralled through the air in a perilous descent. Her crimson eyes squinted as the blur of light and smoke below her gradually gave way to moving shapes. Reaching back to ready the ivory bow strapped to her back, she willed electricity into her gauntlets, causing her fingers to tense and twitch. Breaking out of her spiral as she neared the field below, she kicked upright and pulled back on the stringless bow, loading it with a crackling bolt of lightning. Below her, the slender figure of Twilight Sparkle stood projecting a misty-sail of a barrier from the staff given to her by the Archmage. Three shadows danced around her, slashing down on the wall with thin pointed blades.

"Where's that boomer, Burst?" Dash whispered, holding her aim steady while her fingers tapped impatiently on her bow.

"Almost there, Commander." Sunburst's voice responded with chilled trepidation as he concentrated.

There was a sudden flash and crackle as the chanting Shadow Blades around Apple Jack's sword were electrocuted. Sunburst's trap was sprung and they were flattened. Above, Dash could see his bright orange hair in the light of the fires as he darted off to the other end of the field to set up his second trap, and she took her cue to let her arrow fly. Halfway to her targets, Dash fired a second arrow directly at the first one, causing it to split into three smaller bolts aimed at the Shadow Blade's heads. Each one met with a solid thunk as they hit their targets, and the middle shade shrieked and staggered backwards as it's eye was pierced. Dash frowned as she made a dead dive towards the ground thinking, Dammit, only one eye socket? Rusty.

Dash stopped mere inches from the ground, hiding the euphoria she felt at seeing both her friends alive and safe. The Skyborn wings on her heels disappeared as she landed with her back to Twilight. She yelled at her over her shoulder, but was unable to keep from smiling.

"Good to see you too, Dash. What took you so long?" Twilight said with a weak smile before falling to the ground.

Rainbow Dash closed the distance between them and dropped to her knees, shaking Twilight's shoulder. It was no use, Twilight was absolutely drained. Another Shadow Blade lunged towards them and Rainbow Dash opened her palm and gripped the air, willing another lightning bolt into existence as she punched it into the Blade's head. Before the body had dropped she was already notching a second arrow, aiming for the advancing shade swimming towards her. As soon as it's shadowy head reared from the ground in the light of the fire, she let her arrow fly. Scanning the area quickly, she knelt back down.

"Jack, you up?" Rainbow Dash tried to stir her other downed friend.

"They're everywhere. Killed mah cousins. Twi…Me…gotta get to Rarity." Said Apple Jack, half delirious.

"Rarity's here too?" Dash jumped up. "Flits, do a sweep for Rarity, she's a Magicborn, about my height, tiara focuser-"

She was cut short by Apple Jack's leather glove patting her ankle. "…at the castle, Dash," Apple Jack said half smiling, "do I look as bad as I feel?"

"Worse. Stay up, Jack."

"Nah, you've got this. 'Bout time you pulled your weight around here anyway." Apple Jack then joined Twilight as she succumbed to exhaustion.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened with the realization that her friends were ambushed. As she turned to regroup, she was met with a ebony blade lunging for her eye. Before she had time to react, Thunderlane dropped from the sky, flattening the demon into the ground. Dash smirked as she watched Thunderlane, still not satisfied, intercept another leaping Shadow Blade by the arm and throw it into a third. The inertia sent them bowling over each other into the distant fire, burning and screaming.

"Flits, what did you say about them being indestructible?" Thunderlane said into his Whisper Rune, cocking a blonde eyebrow at Dash.

"I said the Shadow Blades from legend were supposedly indestructible. These seem different." Flitter's voice echoed in Dash's ear.

"Different how?" Dash asked.

"They're not indestructible."

"You sure know a lot about these things." Thunderlane replied, eyeing Flitter's tiny silhouette in the sky.

"People didn't like me growing up. I read a lot." Flitter said matter-of-factly, "Left, Thunder."

Thunderlane whipped around and kept a Shadow Blade from ripping into his throat.

"Hold it still!" yelled Dash as she notched another arrow. Thunderlane held its head in the air and Dash let an electric arrow fly, breaking through its skull and dissipating after a couple feet.

"I was just about to break its neck." Thunderlane joked.

"Cool. Next time I'll let you die," Dash replied before she darted upward a few feet into the air. "How're the other traps, Burst?"

"That sounded fun down there. Way to leave me bored."

"If you're bored, that means there's six up, right?" Dash chided.

"Love you too, Commander. Two up already, working on the one near the woods." Sunburst answered.

"Flits, I'm comin' to hang out with ya for a bit. Thunder," Dash said smiling to Thunderlane, "These are our princesses." Thunderlane rolled his eyes.

"I hate escort missions."

"What happens when pain comes to the princesses?" Dash teased. Thunderlane stayed silent.

"Getting a lot of movement near you, Commander." Flitter relayed.

"Can't hear ya Thunder." Dash continued.

"…the pain of the innocent translates to my balls." Thunderlane dictated like he was reciting rhetoric.

"Textbook answer, soldier. Get some exercise, I'm goin' to visit Flits." Dash said as she corkscrewed up into the night sky to meet Flitter halfway between the scout's current position and the ground.

Dash notched another arrow as she watched Sunburst set up another cloud trap. When the other traps occasionally popped back a Shadow Blade or two, Dash darted towards themand put them down with an arrow before they could sink down into the grass again.

"Two to your five o'clock, Thunder." said Flitter from her invisible perch.

Dash saw Thunderlane take a quick leap in the air, fists raised. When he brought them down, a shockwave blasted the two shades into Sunburst's eastern trap and the combined force broke them in half.

"They're still moving." Relayed Flitter.

"Copy." Thunderlane's voice vibrated through her Whisper Rune followed by the boom of his heavy steps as he ran towards his injured targets. Dash spotted a lone Blade quickly closing in on him from behind, swimming through his massive shadow. Before Flitter could warn him, there was a loud SHINK followed by crackling thunder as Rainbow Dash let loose an arrow. The arrow sunk into the puddle of shadow indicated by the piercing shriek of its victim, and frantic bony claws rose from the ground, trying to tear itself free. Thunderlane turned and finished the shade off with a well-placed stomp, crushing its skull.

"It's a good thing we're not keeping score, Thunder. You'd be buyin' me breakfast by now." Dash teased.

"If points are based on how many times your ass has been saved, then yeah. I'm sure it would." Thunder shot back.

"Perimeter almost complete, commander." Sunburst's labored voice rattled through Dash's rune.

"Good work, Burst. I know I give you a hard time, but it's only 'cuz I know you can do it." Dash said as she notched another arrow scanning the ground. As she surveyed the field for new targets, it suddenly dawned on her that Apple Jack's sword was missing.

"Flits! Where's Jack's sword!" Dash cried, swooping down for a better look.

Thewhoosh of Flitter moving towards the stars was her reply as she broadened her scan for Eri.

"There's movement about half a click into the woods, Commander. Your ten o'clock."

"Babysit Thunder, Flits. Back in ten seconds flat." Dash said as she tore off towards the tree line looking between the brush for Eri.

"That's highly unlikely, Commander." said Flitter.

Dash smirked, but only for a moment as she realized that she was having a very hard time spotting the shades between the trees.

"Flits, I'm gonna need a more specific beat on that sword."

"I had to take up air support, commander. Would you rather I go back to perch position?"

"Don't worry about it Flits. I'll figure something out." Dash said diving below the treeline.

"Wh- -at, com-nder.. Y-ur ..cei-ng." Flitter's broken voice piping through the rune was irritating enough that Dash yanked it out and stuffed it into a small pouch at her side. She was on her own. As fast as she was, there was only so much ground she could cover before the shades got away. "Thirty seconds ago they were half a click to my ten." She wracked her brain for a way to flush out the shades that had made off with Apple Jack's sword. "Even if they branched off they could only be a few meters in any direc-"  
Dash's eyes focused and without another minute to spare she went into a dead dive into the trees, readying a large arrow of energy into her stringless bow. She hit the ground with a thud, right foot and left knee connecting with the soft grass. She brought her bow up, aiming dead ahead into the trees and let loose a giant arrow that split into a blossom of bolts, temporarily illuminating ten meters in her field of vision.

In the burst of light, two shadows flickered in and out of the treeline. Dash burst into a run, focusing down the closest shade. The solid shadow had dropped down to pick up Apple Jack's sword, struggling with its immense weight. The other shade wasted no time in throwing a barrage of obsidian daggers at Dash, following it up with two bigger swords blooming from its palms.

Dash made a figure-eight with her bow, knocking the thrown weapons out of the air. She readied another arrow, this time holding it like a javelin. She lobbed it towards the Shadow Blade's chest, hitting home as she then took off into the air to avoid the incoming wave of blades. She zigzagged through the trees, using them as cover as she prepared another arrow, letting it fly as she circled the thief.

A carefully placed shot would have normally hit the shade in the head, but a sudden gust of wind hit her like a wall, knocking Dash's bow off-center, causing this shot to nick the Blade's leg. It wasn't a kill shot, but it slowed it down enough for Dash to catch up to it. With one swift movement, she used the edge of her ivory tipped bow to slice into the Blade's neck, cutting its head free so easily that it caught Dash by surprise. She landed next to the headless corpse, kicking it away from Apple Jack's ancient sword.

As she reached for the sword a strange gust of wind tore past her again. In the pitch black, something had caught her off guard and knocked her stringless bow from her grasp. Weaponless, Dash channeled her energy to her scaled gauntlets, blanketing them with her trademark lightning and crossing her arms over her face, intercepting a second blow from the assailant. The heavy crack against Dash's arms almost drove the gauntlets into her face, but she turned the inertia against her attacker, connecting her boot with the assailant's chest and flipping it into the tree behind her. Her winged boots carried her into the air as she whipped around, waiting for the sound of her foe's collision with the tree, but there was silence.

Dash gathered more energy from the air, channeling lightning into her gauntlets and turned them over, electricity sparkling across their serrated points. She felt vulnerable without her bow, but her wrist blades would have to do.

"Come on out, ya pussy!" Dash taunted, hiding her fears. The wind obliged, forcing Dash to parry another set of strikes to her head with both of her pointed, electrically charged gauntlets. Her arms met with something solid in each impossibly fast strike, sending what should have been crippling volts into her attacker. Dash heard a quiet hum of what seemed to be amusement.

The soft sound of nimble feet connecting with the ground followed, and a hunched silhouette, still nearly six feet tall stood in front of her. Dash almost jumped when she heard it speak, as if it was speaking in two voices.

"We have no quarrels with the Avatars. We only wish the return of the relic." The thing vibrated in a calm tone.

"That sword's been in Jack's family longer than dirt. That means longer than you, so fuck off."

"It was ours, along with the rest. Return it and be spared."

"The rest of your army seems pretty dead back there, tiny. The way I see it, the only 'we' you're talking about is you and me."

"Does the Avatar of Loyalty wish to make war with the Shadow Blades?"

"No, I wish to kick your ass and save my friends. In that order." Dash threatened, her hands shaking a bit.

"As you wish."

The figure vanished. Dash scanned her perimeter to feel where whatever this thing was coming from, her gauntlets still charged, still ready and waiting.

Out of nowhere, a heavy blow throttled her from behind, sending her crashing into the grass. She knelt on her hands and knees, the wind knocked out of her, as she felt the agonizing sting of a wide cut across her back, blood seeping through her clothes.

"What the hell is this thing..." She thought as she caught her breath, and waited.

Whatever is was, it wanted to be quick. And Dash wouldn't let it. She hunched her body into a crouch, waiting for her opponent's next move. Then Dash had a split second realization. "It's playing with me." Her mind raced with thoughts of what would happen if she died here, what would become of Apple Jack without her life-bonded sword, what this thing would do to the rest of her friends if it could best her so easily. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, and willed herself to focus on the battle at hand. With a deep breath, she charged energy into her wrist blades and waited, but not for too long. The thing charged her head on and she caught it between them.

Dash threw herself backwards into the grass, taking whatever it was with her as she let her natural flight carry her into a lightning quick backflip. When her feet met the ground, she shot forward, bringing her weight down on her attacker. When she connected, however, she only felt her wrist blades dig into the forest soil. Before she could right herself, she felt the weight of that thing pressing down on her back as the stench of rotting flesh invaded her sinuses.

It pulled her head up and pressed a blade to her neck.

"Send a message to the Nightwatcher."

Dash threw her head to the side and and spat into the thing's face, sending a bladed elbow into its chest. The monster's solid form melted as her arm met flesh and reformed beneath her with the blade still at her throat.

"Again, Hornet." It said as Dash formed a bolt of lightning in her fist. "Tell the Nightwatcher that her children are waiting."

Dash flipped her right arm up and stabbed the thing in what she hoped was its eye. It recoiled long enough for her to wriggle free, kicking away from the shadow and rolling into a lift-off position.

"Tell her yourself."

She screamed as claws dug into her leg before she could take off.

"We are done being civil, Avatar. You chose to ignore our request, you are nothing but a detriment to our cause. You will die a warrior's death. Farewell."

Dash's brain kicked into overdrive, scrambling for survival but her thoughts were cut short by a sudden flash of light to her left, followed by a deafening BOOM. The shadow screamed and fell back, letting Dash free. Dash took this opportunity to push herself up into a faltering run, giving herself some distance as she sucked up as much energy as she could into her gauntlets. Her foot connected with her bow, still lying on the forest floor, and she scrambled to recollect it without falling. She turned back to the shadow, notching an arrow as she cautiously limped backwards.

The tall thing that called itself a Shadow Blade shrank as it looked to the sky. Flitter hovered below the tree-line, staring down the both of them as the two Skyborn readied their offensive.

"Two against one, bitch! What now?" Dash said with false bravado.

The thing straightened its back to its full size and stared down Flitter.

"Little termite," It said, completely ignoring Rainbow Dash, "the Avatar refuses our message. Will you?"

Flitter cocked her head the the side, her keen eyes flickering between Rainbow Dash and the shadow below her.

"Don't let it talk Flits. It'll get in your head." Dash raised her bow to fire another arrow but Flitter held her hand up.

"Continue." She said.

"The Avatars of the Archmage are poison. They taint the very weapons and powers they possess. They belong back in the hands of the pure and ju-"

Fitterhad obviously heard enough. She unloaded the energy charges she had in her palms at the shadow below her. The burst of light illuminated the shade completely, revealing its supernatural movements that blurred it from one tree to another in mere seconds. As Dash's eyes readjusted to the darkness, a dark shadow was visible behind a cluster of trees nearly 10 yards from where it had just stood.

"But we've just met..." The thing said to Flitter, almost sounding disappointed.

Flitter stared down the shade as her hands regained their glow. "If you return again, our army will kill you, cut you into pieces and burn them." For once, Dash had nothing to say. She had never seen Flitter so aggressive before, it was almost scary.

"So it's war..." The thing called from the distance, the humming voice growing further off.

Flitter's icy blue eyes scanned the forest for a moment before she descended to assist Rainbow Dash, but Dash shrugged her off.

"I'm good, Flits."

"No you're not. That's why I came." She said earnestly.

"How'd you know?"

"You're loud enough that I can hear your rune in your pocket." Flitter said matter of factly, pointing to Dash's pouch.

Dash smiled a bit, springing up into the air with a labored grunt. The ethereal wing on her lame leg glowed weakly as she hovered across the clearing to retrieve Apple Jack's sword. She grasped its large pommel with both hands, tugging on it with all of her strength as the sword's weight resisted her efforts. Flitter floated behind her, looping her arms under Dash's as she helped pull the sword further into the air. It was awkward, carrying the sword across the treetops like a strange game of piggyback. Rainbow Dash would have been humiliated if it'd not been for the distraction of 50 pounds of steel dangling from her haphazard grip.

-

Dash and Flitter approached the field to see the silhouette of Thunderlane moving around the remaining smouldering fires. Dash started to call out to him but she was interrupted by a panicked voice coming from the sky.

"Wait!"

Dash looked up to see Sunburst speed over them and start to dismantle a remaining cloud trap they'd nearly flown under. "Sorry," he said as the soft but deadly trap dissipated. "They're not exactly choosy about the bodies that get in the way."

"So it flunked obedience school. Take it back." Dash joked as she struggled to keep a grip on Apple Jack's sword.

"If I can find out what kind of treats they like, I'll letcha know commander." Sunburst joked. He eyed them quizzically, noticing the awkward stance. "What are you doing?"

"Baking cupcakes, what the fuck does it look like?" Dash grunted as she finally lost her grip, letting the sword plummet. The blade's tip sunk into the ground with a shunk as Dash panted heavily, the palms of her hands red. Flitter released her, revealing the blood smeared across her shirt. Sunburst's eyes grew wide. "Flitter, what happened?"

Dash rolled her shoulder and winced. "It's me, it's fine." Burst circled her slowly, eyeing her wounds. He stopped in front of her, his dark brown eyes serious. "We should get you back to Cumula."

"I said I'm fine. Besides, we've got bigger issues right now than replacing my uniform. What's Thunder up to?" She said, looking down at his bulky form moving across the field.

Sunburst turned his attention as well. "Uh, he's pretty shaken up I think. Maybe you should talk to him."

Dash descended towards the field, leaving Sunburst and Flitter in the sky. Thunderlane was hunched down in the tall grass, directing Spike to burn the black patches of ash that used to be Shadow Blades.

Dash knelt down as well and called out to Spike. The little dragon responded by bounding up to her, nuzzling up against her face growling inaudibly. Dash smiled, feeling the familiar scales on her face.

"Wish I could understand you, pal, but it's good to see ya too."

Spike trotted off as Dash turned her attention to Thunderlane.

"I'm pretty sure they're past dead, Thunder." said Dash as Thunder continued to examine patches of decaying ground.

"You burn trolls to make sure, don'tcha?" Thunderlane said not looking back. "Never thought I'd say I'd prefer trolls, but if these things are worse, I'm not taking chances."

"Good enough for me." Dash nodded.

"Never complain about a route being boring again. You jinxed it." Thunderlane said very seriously.

"We complained about it all week. It was just bad luck."

"Then all the bad luck just stacked up and flattened us today."

"That's kind of a stretch, Thunder."

"The field catches on fire when we just so happen to see it and then we nearly get killed by ancient friggin' demons?"

"Twi knows my route. Definitely sent a signal." Spike made a small growling noise and nodded his head to signal that she was right. "See?"

"Thought you said she didn't answer any of your letters."

"Looks like she read 'em though, doesn't it."

"I still don't like it. Now we've got two knocked out Avatars to deal with, an army of god-knows-how-many demons, and we're the lucky ones that get to tell the brass."

"I don't like it either, Thunder, but it comes with the job. And dealing with Twi and AJ means we're takin' them to the Senate. Jack said they have to get there to take care of some stuff and that's what we're gonna do."

Thunderlane's fist pounded the patch of dirt he was examining sending a ripple through the ground and up through Dash's spine. "They call you the Avatar of Loyalty and the first thing you do is abandon your duties to the Cumula Corps to go a hide behind the Archmage?"

"Watch yourself, Sergeant. You know our duties to the Archmage comes first."

"The Archmage that lets the Magicborn walk around like they own the realm and leave us to fend for ourselves! You're gonna abandon your post to enable that?"

"I'm not gonna abandon my friends."

"So what happens when we make a detour then come back tomorrow night to an empty patch in the sky where my city used to be."

"That's exactly what's gonna happen if they don't get to the castle!"

Thunderlane's expression grew cold. "Can't believe you're really gonna ditch us like this."

"We're all doing this, that means you too! It's your job to follow the orders of your commanding officer, sergeant!" Dash barked.

"Not when the commanding officer is being an idiot, commander!" Thunder's voice raised, echoing across the empty field.

"It's actually our job to report the incident to the authorities, wherever they may be." Flitter spoke up from behind them. "The embassy as well as our people in Chantalot need to know of these events. Thunderlane, I know I'd want to know about the danger in my backyard so I could have the option to return home."

"So what are you gonna do? Carry them on your back?" Thunderlane scoffed.

Flitter held up her hand, showing him a rolled piece of paper. "Yes, actually. As an arcane mage, Ms. Sparkle carries a wide variety of spells. This levity spell I found in her bag should at least make them light enough to carry. With the levity, at 75 percent speed, we should reach Chantalot by dawn."

"Fine. Do what you want." Thunderlane sprouted his ankle wings and started off.

"Thunderlane," Dash murmured firmly causing him to pause, hovering in the air with his back turned on her. "As my second-in-command, I'm trusting you to have my back on this. I know we give each other a hard time, but I wouldn't let you go if I didn't trust you."

"I'm not responsible for what they do to you when you get back."

"I'd say this counts as a situation that isn't exactly in the manual and we can play the 'shit went down and I did the best I could' card."

"You're runnin' out of 'em, boss lady." Thunderlane replied in a flat tone.

"Take Sunburst and rally the troops. They're lucky to have you." Dash said honestly.

Thunderlane slowly descended again, landing next to her. After a moment, he held out his hand. Dash extended her own and clasped his.

"Good luck, Commander. Send word as soon as you have any."

"Back attcha. Fly straight, Thunder."

"And stay above the rain, Dash." Thunderlane added, releasing his commander's hand. He joined Sunburst in the sky and headed back to their home in the clouds.

Dash, successfully diplomatic for probably the first time in her life, breathed a heavy sigh and patted Flitter on the back as they walked toward their unconscious friends. "That was some hefty bullshitting Flits. How'd you think of that?"

"It was true. Probably against regulations, but there's nothing that says anything against it."

"Better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission?"

"Not usually. But this case qualifies." Flitter unrolled the scroll in her hand and placed it on the ground, willing herself to draw energy from the air into the unconscious girls' bodies. Her silvery hair flowed behind her by a light breeze, a byproduct of the aerial magic. After a few seconds, Twilight and Apple Jack's bodies glowed a light hue, which faded slowly.

"Well, I owe ya one. Thinkin' on the fly is usually Twi's job." Dash said as she finished up the spell.

"Full disclosure, Commander, I acted selfishly. My cousin Scootaloo didn't come home tonight and Sister Apple Jack's temple was the last place she said she was going."

"I'm sure she just slept over or something," Dash said consolingly as she slid Apple Jack's limp arm over her shoulder, unbuckling the straps on her belt, intending to borrow Eri's sheath.

"My aunt still wants answers. And your friends have them. We'll get them to where they need to be, then I'll speak with them. However, alterior motives aside, I was serious about informing the embassy."

"Me too, Flits. Let's hope we're just bein' paranoid here," said Dash. She turned to Spike and motioned her head to the left, summoning him up to her shoulder. "Wagon's leaving Spike. Hop up."

Spike used the unconscious Apple Jack as a ladder, nimbly crawling up to his perch on Dash's shoulder. She took to the air, Flitter soon joining her as she situated Twilight across her back. She held Twilight's staff with a certain reverence, her wide eyes studying it as the two Skyborn approached the matter of Apple Jack's sword, still waiting patiently in the ground. No levity spell would help with the ancient relic, it seemed to be immune to any kind of persuasion other than being carried by Apple Jack herself. After a few minutes, they'd managed to fashion a makeshift sling out of the leather straps on Eri's sheath and some sections of rope from AJ's bag. Moving across the sky like a team of horses pulling their cargo, they slowly made their way towards the mountains of Chantalot.

After a while, Flitter interrupted the silence.

"Commander, I'm about ninety-five percent sure what you fought was a legitimate Shadow Blade and the rest of them were not." Flitter said, unsolicited.

"Where's the other five percent?"

"Denial."

"So, what, the other things are 'baby-blades' or something?"

"I don't know. But if that thing was a Shadow Blade, the others are definitely something else."

"I still don't get what you mean, Flits."

"That means there's probably something else involved. And until we determine what, we don't know what else we're fighting or how many other variables we have to deal with."

"Our fearless leaders better have some answers." Dash grumbled, shouldering Apple Jack up higher on her back to keep her from slipping.

"And if they don't?"

"Luna made them. It asked for her personally. If she doesn't know what to do, we're seven shades of boned."


	8. Chapter 7: Apple Jack's Shove

**Chapter 7******

Apple Jack's Shove

Apple Jack's mouth felt like a desert. Her dry lips cracked as she tried to swallow, but all she could manage was a wheezing sputter. Her lids came unglued as she struggled to open her aching eyes. She immediately shut them again as the bright lights assaulted her vision. Apple Jack groaned as her head lopped to one side, her temples pounding like a drum. Her whole body ached. Was she still in the field? No, she thought, there were no birds, no wind in the trees. She felt the hard ground as her weak arms searched tentatively beneath her. She winced as her muscles stretched, reminding her of the knife she took the night before. The wound had been bandaged, she could feel the pressure of the tourniquet wrapped tightly around her forearm. There was a shuffling sound near her. Apple Jack could feel something tapping on the bronze shoulder of her armor. She tensed, readying her good arm to swing. Her bleary eyes shot open as her glove met with something solid.

Apple Jack's eyes grew wide as she realized her hand was around the neck of a human being. A royal guard human being. She quickly recoiled and stuttered over an apology as the young recruit gripped his sword half-unsheathed.

"I uh, I'm real sorry, sir. It's been a rough night and I didn't know who-or-what was givin' me a wakeup call."

The soldier released his nervous grip but still eyed her warily. "It's been a rough night for all of us, Sister, but I'm not going around strangling anyone who comes near me. Now stand up."

Apple Jack could barely sit up, let alone stand. The first part of a "why" escaped her lips, but the rest of her question was cut short by shouting outside. Her ears perked as she recognized the familiar voice belonging to one loud-mouthed Rainbow Dash. Apple Jack didn't have time to react before her old friend burst into the room, pushing past two entrance guards.

"Keep your hands off her, Rusty!" She shouted, stomping over to the startled soldier.

"Commander," the guard replied, collecting himself, "for the last time, we couldn't check her while she was unconscious."

"She's the damned Avatar of Honesty. You wanna know if she's a Changeling? Ask her, dipshit."  
"Changeling?" AJ asked groggily.

"Get her out of here." The guard protested.

"Dash. It's alright." Apple Jack held up her good arm, dismissing her friend.

"Due to the sensitive matter of this inspection, I'm going to have to ask the commander to leave." The guard repeated, blocking the hallway.

"Like hell I'm gon-"

"It's alright Dash. After last night, we're gonna need all the friends we can get. Go on."

As Dash left in a huff, Jack turned her head to the guard and gave him a puzzled look. "Changelings? Really?"

"There have been sightings in the surrounding areas." The soldier said dismissively as he prepared some kind of detection spell.

"Like we didn't have enough to worry about." Apple Jack mused.

"What else are we worrying about?" Asked the guard, the colorless glow around his hands intensifying.  
"I can't do this sittin' down?" Apple Jack said in seriousness, avoiding the question.

The guard sighed. "Changelings are capable of hiding energy in their surroundings as well as melding with furniture. I'm going to have to ask you to stand up, ma'am. The analysis only takes a minute and then we'll be on our way." Apple Jack smirked as the soldier finished his explanation. He'd obviously done this a few hundred times before. She obliged him as she gingerly brought herself to her feet.

"Feet shoulder width apart and arms straight out, please." The soldier dictated as he muttered a few words and his hands began to glow a bright white. Apple Jack tried to lift her arms, but it was obvious to anyone watching that she was in serious pain.

"Actually, that's just standard operating procedure. It's...you can leave your hands down, Sister."

"What's your name?" She asked the soldier still looking at her legs, trying to find some sort of nonexistent magic to will them to move.

"Russell," answered the soldier, a little taken aback at Jack's forwardness. "And what did you mean by 'enough to worry about?'"

"Well Rus' if you wanna hear a crazy story about somethin' worse than Changelings, come to Dusk Court tonight. It's a doozy. Bring popcorn."  
"Something worse than Changelings, on top of the ones that're making my life a living hell right now?"

"Pretty much."  
"Screw the popcorn. I need a drink."

"Get me one while you're at it, will ya?" Apple Jack tried to laugh at her own weak joke, but the chuckle hurt her still cracked ribs and made her cough up what felt like a piece of her lung. She knew the healing was working as fast as it could, but in the meantime the pain was crippling. "As a matter of fact, got any here?"

"I don't drink on duty." Russell answered, his glowing hands hovering inches away from Apple Jack's body.

"So how long have you been a guard here in Chantal-"

Apple Jack's banter was cut off by Russell taking a step back and his right hand glowing a dark purple. Seeing his hand turn this color immediately hardened his expression and his other hand blurred as it shot directly to his sword handle.

"Sister. Empty the contents of your bag. Slowly." Russell said, just out of reach. Apple Jack was stunned, but a little annoyed at this point. She started to undo the belt that held her side bag on.

"I'm exhausted, kid, you open it." She answered, winding up an underhand throw.  
"STOP!"

Apple Jack stopped her arm in the middle of the toss, still holding the strap. Realizing the guard was serious, her eyes drooped slightly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Just empty the contents on the floor in front of you." Russell said militaristically. Apple Jack obliged and shook the bag's contents onto the floor. Russell held out his right glowing hand to the contents, with the other firmly gripped to his sword. Amidst the mundane travel supplies, the dried apple slices, canteen, fire rune stones and such, whenever Russell moved his hand past the Shadow Blade's cloth, it turned an unmistakable purple. He did it three times to make sure. "You want to explain to me why you've brought Changeling energy into the royal city, Sister?"

Apple Jack chuckled. "Remember the thing I told you that was worse than the Changelings? That's a piece of its undies."

"This is not a laughing matter Sister, do you know what this is?" Russell said firmly.

"No, and apparently neither do you!"

"This is going to the Archmage."

"Yeah. With me, when we go to Dusk Court. You'd know that if you were payin' attention."

"Evidence processes in two to three days, Sister." Her heart sunk. She needed that scrap. It was the only way to get things going, and she wasn't about to hand it over to some kid. Apple Jack's eyes darted around the room, surveying her options. Behind the guard, resting quietly on a table was her sword, wrapped in canvas. The rune in Eri's blade glowed a soft red as she tentatively reached out to it with her mind.

"You can have it back after we've quarantined and determined the threat."

"NO!" Jack shouted, stepping forward as the broadsword on the table vibrated in response to her anger.

"Sit down, Sister." Russell slowly unsheathed his sword.

"Last chance, boy. I've literally fought the forces of Hell to get here and I don't know if you've heard the stories about me and my friends, but it's my job to do most of the killing." Apple Jack swallowed the lump in her throat as she imagined sticking Eri through Russell's chest. Just as Russell started to lunge Eri flew off of the table towards them, but a shout from behind broke Jack's concentration.

"HEY!" Screamed a familiar scratchy voice from the door, causing Eri to clang onto the floor. "Brought reinforcements!" Dash piped as she puffed her chest out and strutted straight through the door with Rarity and Twilight in tow. Apple Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Russell diverted his attention towards the small battalion of half of the six Avatars of Virtue coming directly for him. "Did he touch you, AJ?" Dash rambled on without letting her answer. "I know my friend's cute, but if you're so desperate that you had to-"

"DASH!" Apple Jack shouted in frustration, but the exertion caused her to slump back down onto the bench behind her. Twilight started forward, but Russell intervened, his sword still drawn.

"Sister Apple Jack has in her possession Changeling fabric, Ms. Sparkle. Step aside."

"I know, I gave it to her an- wait what? Changeling?" Twilight's eyes lit up like her mind was processing new information. Apple Jack knew this was usually a good thing.

"After several Changeling sightings, protocol is t-"

"Yes yes yes, we know, but you're saying that the ripped black cloth failed the Changeling detection test?"

"Yes. And must be brought for processing." Russell explained like he was telling a five year old.

"I need to come with you." Twilight said matter of factly. "That's part of my research and I need to know anything I can about it."

"Authorized personnel only, Ms. Sparkle."  
"I have complete clearance."

"Not even Avatars are allowed in the enchantment analysis station. Defending your friend could lead to tampering." Russell said, reaching towards the black cloth. Twilight raised her voice again in protest, but Rarity gently put her hand on Twilight's shoulder and moved past her towards the stoic guard.

"Russell, is it?" Rarity moved gracefully forward, the garnet gem in her tiara glowing, "When I asked you to personally take care of our dear friend Apple Jack, I just knew I could count on you to take care of things. And that's the only thing that set off your spell, is it not?" Rarity's voice flowed like liquid silk, blending inquiry and suggestion. Russell seemed to relax and lean towards the beautiful enchantress; Apple Jack wondered if he would have even said yes if that wasn't the case.

"Of course, Senator." He said with a dreamy smile. Giving a slight bow, he turned to Twilight with a head jerk motion for her to follow him. Twilight turned to Rarity and silently mouthed "Thank you," with wide eyes. Rarity breathed a soft sigh of relief and Dash clapped her hard on the back nearly knocking her over.

"One of these days, Ray. You're gonna get found out, hauled off, and we're gonna need to find a new sixth."

"Come now, Rainbow Dash, we simply don't have the time to put up with due-course when the end of the world is afoot. Besides, people just think it's my irresistible natural charm." Rarity rationalized. Technically, between her natural beauty and innate magical ability, she was for all intents and purposes right.

"What time is it?" Apple Jack asked, glancing up at the orange light filtering in from the window above them.

"It's time for you to lay back down, darling. I'm sure Twilight will be able to handle the meeting just fine." Rarity said soothingly.

Apple Jack ignored her and rose to her feet. "If they see me like this, I'll at least get the sympathy vote," she said determinedly, limping a bit less as she felt the healing start to close the cracks in her ribs. "You can't charm all of 'em, Ray." She added with a forced smile.  
"Jack. I know you're hurtin' and all, but I gotta ask you somethin'." Dash interjected.

"For the last time, I will not marry you without a pre-nup." Apple Jack joked as she collected her faithful sword from the ground, Eri obediently rising into her grip before she sheathed it at her side.

"I'm serious, Jack. Scoot didn't come home last night."

"You sure?" Apple Jack said puzzled.

"Well, we were flying you and Twi all night, but Flitter hasn't gotten any word since then."

"Rainbow Dash, dearest, I'm sure she's fine. Troubles being what they are, the post may be delayed." Reassured Rarity as they took their places behind the determinedly limping Apple Jack as she exited the building. The door guards grumbled quietly as she pushed past them, glaring at her like an escaping prisoner.

"She's been waiting at the embassy all day, Ray." Dash shot back, reminding Rarity of the large parchment in the Skyborn embassy which sent and received messages from its Sister parchment at the Cumula town hall. There was only one pair in the realm and it was placed in Cumula, as it was difficult for the earthbound to stay in contact with the floating city.

"This is the first I'm hearin' that Scoot had a cousin." Apple Jack said suspiciously.

"Yeah. Flits keeps to herself pretty much." Dash said off the cuff.

"And you trust this Flitter chick?" Apple Jack asked without looking at Dash.

"She's my squads' eyes. She saves my ass on a daily basis." Dash answered honestly. Apple Jack nodded, knowing that Dash didn't give people credit lightly.

"Well, even if she is back at my place, it's the safest place in Mystika right now. If she wants to head down there and check on Scoot, she's got my permission. Just tell her the password, but tell her if she tries anythin' funny, Mac's hammer can have a mind of its own, if ya know what I mean."

"If he can catch 'er." Dash scoffed. "But thanks, AJ. Flits'll be thrilled. And if I don't make Dusk Court, give 'em hell for me." That said, she sped off towards the direction of the Skyborn embassy.

"And then there were two, I suppose." Rarity joked with a forced chuckle as the two made their way towards the Chantalot Castle. "I'm so sorry about the hospitality, Apple Jack. I wish this could be under better circumstances."

"Your hospitality? You kiddin'? Ray, I was about five seconds from turning that guy into a guard-kabob when you came in. I was so happy to see you, If I wasn't feeling like I'd been bounced off a cliff thirty times, I woulda said 'Come on in the bed and snuggle like the good old days,'" Apple Jack said, louder than she should have.

"Apple Jack!" Rarity almost screamed in shock. "Keep your voice down."

"C'mon! It was good times." Apple Jack said with the same tone.

"We were on the road! It was cold!" Her voice then got very soft and stern. "Please don't embarrass me in front of these-"

"Strangers who'll never see you again ever?"

"They're all potential voters, Apple Jack!" Rarity corrected.

"They can't even hear us. And if they could, they'd know I'm just joshin'." Apple Jack clapped her on the back weakly.

"Possibly, darling, and normally on the road, after a flagon, or six, I'd josh with the best of you," Rarity replied, dusting off her shoulder. "But I'm the bu-" she hastily readjusted her vocabulary, "the subject of a lot of jokes as it is, and there is no sense in giving them more arrows."

"What jokes and who from? Who do I gotta beat up?"

"You'd beat up the whole senate?" Rarity asked skeptically.

"Well, after tonight, they'll be calling you a damn hero. They already sent down troops to help the temple out, right?"

"Twilight didn't tell you, did she?"

"I haven't said a word to Twi since she passed out on top of me." Apple Jack noted.

"Twilight promised I wouldn't have to break this news. Oooooh, that girl!"

"I've been busy tryin' not to be dead, Ray. Sorry to bother ya."

"It's not that, Apple Jack."

"And lay off the full name, would ya?"

"It's your name, darling, and as an Avatar of the Archmage, I won't have you confused with someone else."

"But Twi was supposed to tell me what now?"

"Ah. Yes. That..." Rarity sighed nervously. "The meeting at the Senate didn't go exactly as planned..." She said apprehensively.

"They're not sending a whole lot of troops back to the farm? That's fine. Whatever they can do."

"They can't do...anything."

"Can't or won't?" Apple Jack stopped dead in her tracks.

"I told Twilight this would happen..."

"And you just sat back in your damned chair and let them?" Apple Jack yelled, turning dignitaries' heads as she created a scene at the bottom of the castle steps.

"The Archmage herself said they couldn't spare the resources! What am I supposed to say to that?" Rarity cried desperately, trying to keep her voice down.

"You say that we've got demons in our backyard and they need to be offed. NOW." Apple Jack's voice came a bit stronger as her strength returned.

"I wasn't there, Apple Jack, I didn't know the severity, and those words aren't exactly in my vocabulary, but-"

"But what?" Apple Jack growled, her dirt-speckled face inches away from Rarity's powdered nose.  
"You really should be back in bed." Rarity tried to change the subject. "You've just been brutally beaten and-"

"And I'm still alive, which is more than I can say for the youngins at the temple if something isn't done."  
"Apple Jack, being a senator is much more complicated than beating your chest louder than the other gorilla across the room." Rarity diverted her eyes as she nervously played with her hair.

"Ever tried it?" Jack challenged.

"You're missing the point entirely."

"Ok. Next time we'll switch places. You take care of seven traumatized kids, I'll sit in the chair and yell at people for not doing their jobs." Apple Jack said, trying to give Rarity a reality check.

"You'd be lucky to last a term." Rarity noted coldly.

"And what a helluva term it'd be." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Are you two done yet?" Twilight called from the top of the stairs. "Our bad news quota is about full for the week."

"It's fine, Twilight." Rarity breezed by her icily. "I need to go and find Octavia anyway. I'll see you both inside."

"Shouldn't you be at the station, checkin' out that whooza whutzits?" Apple Jack said as she limped up the stairs to her.

"Rarity's spell still had its hold on the guard and I was able to duck into her old dress shop saying I had to use the bathroom. Then I just slipped out the back way."

"Well it looks like lil' miss Rarity's got all the answers today." Apple Jack said bitterly.

"I take it she told you?" Twilight said to a silent Apple Jack. "I'm so sorry, Apple Jack. We'll fix it."

"Did you get it back?" Apple Jack asked as she continued her climb up the stairs only to have Twilight hand her her staff for support. Twilight padded her pouch, grinning slightly.

"It never left my sight. And after it failed the Changeling test, I performed a couple of examinations on my own before getting here and found some fantastic evidence."

"Fantastic enough to get some troops?" Apple Jack asked.

"I'd need some more time, but I have enough information to spin something."

"Spin?" Apple Jack asked skeptically, not liking where this was going.

"A very educated guess, based on related facts with some slightly fabricated sources."  
Twilight winced.

"So a lie." Apple Jack stared Twilight down.

"It's the only way we'll get people motivated, Jack. Please understand. If there were any other way, I-"

"Whatever. Just as long as I don't have to do it." She shushed Twilight. "What didja find, anyway?" Apple Jack pushed.

"Too much to talk about, but regardless, now the case we have is all but airtight, so it shouldn't be a problem." Twilight said as they approached the security checkpoint before entering the senate hall.

A broad-shouldered man in royal Chantalot army regalia stood stoically before them. "Please remove all weapons and magical devices before entering the courthouse." He dictated in a flat tone. Apple Jack slid the short swords out of her belt and placed them in the basket provided. The guard cleared his throat as he eyed Apple Jack, his expression remaining the same. "What?" Apple Jack asked with a raised brow.

"Your sword, Sister."

"What, this little guy?" Apple Jack said as she tilted the hilt of her greatsword. The guard's eyes narrowed on her, heavy with disdain. He didn't reply. "Sorry, he stays with me. I'm life-bonded to 'em. I nearly died last night when he got into the wrong set of hands, I'm not goin' nowhere without 'em."

"That sounds tragic, really, but the rules are still the same. Please remove your weapon."

"Do you know what life-bonded means? LIFE. BONDED." Apple Jack said loudly. The guard was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Look, Sister, I can't allow you into a government building with a 5 foot sword."

"Well it looks like we're holdin' Dusk Court outside tonight."

"Apple Jack," Twilight said pulling her aside, "lets not make this any harder than it already is. Eri will be fine in the hands of the Royal Guard, there aren't any Shadow Blades in the city. We'll pick him right back up as soon as court lets out."  
Apple Jack gripped Eri's hilt tightly, feeling the rune in its blade pulse in response.

"Please?" Twilight pleaded, her purple eyes big and pitiful like a baby deer. As a show of solidarity, Twilight removed the crystal horn from her circlet and put it in the basket next to Jack's daggers. Slowly, Apple Jack unbuckled the sheath from her belt, lifting her sword onto the table with both hands reverently. After a moment, she laid it down next to the basket with a solid thump as the heavy sword settled on the wooden table.

"Y'all wouldn't be able to lift him anyways." Apple Jack said as she limped forward. However, the guard stopped her again. "For Pete's sake, what now?"

"Your staff, Ms. Sparkle." He said, motioning to the makeshift crutch under Apple Jack's arm.

"But Sister Apple Jack's leg is almost mangled. It's really killing her." Twilight bluffed.

"And you couldn't bear to part a cripple from her walking stick. I've heard it all. That staff is in textbooks, Sparkle. One flick of the wrist in the wrong hands it could vaporize the whole senate. Hand it over." The guard stared Twilight down. Apple Jack winced as she placed all her weight on her right leg. Twilight swept underneath her friend's arm to support her as she walked.

"What a prick." Apple Jack said, not quite out of earshot.

"He's just doing his job." Twilight said, looking back anxiously.

"Maybe my eyes ain't what they used to be, but I thought your brother was working guard duty last time we were here." Noted Apple Jack.

Twilight sighed loudly. "He's actually at home with his beautiful wife, taking care of my beautiful niece or nephew to be." She said, obviously annoyed.

"Which means we don't get to see your beautiful sister-in-law in the chairman's seat?"

"No. Hopefully the interim chairman's as understanding."

"You really think that's possible?"

"As smart and fair as Cadence? I doubt it. But it's nice to dream." Twilight said as they opened the doors to the senate floor.

Inside the senate room, there wasn't an open seat in the house. Not only was each and every realm senator there, but the spectator seats were just as packed.

"Looks like you made some waves with your last presentation." Apple Jack said as they approached Rarity fidgeting in her chair. Apple Jack's stiff joints protested as she slowly sank into the one next to her.

"Oh yes, Apple Jack. It made waves. It made waves like a giant toad diving into a puddle." Rarity answered with a scowl.

Apple Jack chuckled a bit, but it quickly faded. Feeling bad about their exchange before, she leaned in to apologize. "I'm sorry for bein' cross before, Ray. But how in the hell did these jackasses sweep this under the rug even after you told 'em about kids gettin' killed by demons?"  
"Ah. Well. You see... The interim chairman is a bit, shall we say... set in his ways." Rarity said with an annoyed smile.

"I think the better word is stuck." Added Octavia.

"I suppose you could put it that way."

"In his chair." Octavia continued, pushing up her glasses.

"We get it, Octavia."

"Because he's fat."

"We can do without name calling!" Rarity whispered crossly, appalled.

"I'm not making fun of his weight because I'm mean. I'm making fun of his weight because he's an insufferable bastard and I want to hurt his feelings." Octavia's last statement inspired a snort from Apple Jack, and she could have sworn a couple of senators sitting in front of them as well.

"Octavia!" Rarity's eyes grew wide, as if she was trying to burn a hole through her assistant's head.

"Just painting a picture."

"Worked for me." Apple Jack said with a slight wheeze.

"And just because Chairman Jetset put on a little weight, doesn't mean h-"

"JETSET IS THE INTERIM CHAIRMAN?" Twilight interrupted Rarity, complete with slamming her hands on the desk.

"After our little tiff yesterday I did some digging. Apparently he garnered enough support and effectively bought his way to the top." Octavia responded. She stated this just as the pudgy thing himself took the stage and flounced back into his chair, seeming to shake the entire pulpit. "and as you can see he garnered A LOT of support."

"Looks like he garnered a lot of about thirty pounds of it." Apple Jack observed, patting her stomach.

Octavia smirked. "At least someone appreciates me."

"Well, when the human mind is presented with strong enough logical evidence, people tend to surprise you by how well they can adapt." Twilight said after taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Twilight, you're a dear, but even in my limited experience, logic and reason tend to be side dishes rarely touched, in favor of wealth and power."

"Guess we're here to make 'em choke." Apple Jack interjected.

"I like her. Why were we never introduced?" Octavia said to her boss after a pause.

"Because, Octavia, the stress of keeping you both respectful simultaneously would make my hair fall out overnight."

"Your old shop does make beautiful wigs."

"ALL RISE!" A booming voice from the bottom of the stadium called, filling the room.

Apple Jack would have preferred to hear the rest of her friends' exchange, but Jetset slammed his gavel and the fanfare began with the entrance of the Archmage. Princess Celestia seemed to have an ethereal glow about her; her presence immediately drew all eyes to her. She was tall and slender, yet commanded attention with her strong disposition even while silent. Her attire was immaculate, from her white elbow-length gloves to the pointed shoes on her narrow feet, she looked like she'd never even seen dirt. The long white dress she wore floated softly behind her as she took her seat on the large throne against the back wall. Her younger, shorter sister Luna followed after a slight pause. Apple Jack noticed how pale Luna seemed. She was naturally pale, due to her nocturnal occupation, but this was more of a sickly pallor, accompanied by feverish shakes. Her dark colored dress was stained with faint marks of sweat.

"I don't care for gossip, but I also don't live under a rock." Jetset sneered, getting right to the point. "So that we can clear you out as soon as possible, let's get this over with. The court calls Senator Baguette to the floor."

"Don't let him shut you down." Octavia whispered.

"I'll do my best." Rarity answered, stepping over Octavia's legs as she moved towards the isle.

"I was talking to her." Octavia said, pointing to Apple Jack. Jack felt a warmth in her heart she couldn't identify, it was either support or rage. Either way it was strength enough to pull her out of her chair, onto Twilight's arm and down the stairs. The crowd murmured as they noticed Apple Jack's disheveled state, grumbles questioning both her and Twilight's reliability soon emerging in the noise. She even caught a couple of dirty looks from old senators on the edge of the aisle. It took every fiber of her being not to backhand every single one of them on their way down.

When they finally made it down to the center podium, Rarity barely opened her mouth before Jetset started.

"Senator Baguette, I assumed I was quite clear yesterday morning about the state of Ms. Sparkle's investigation."

"Mr. Chairman, I do have the floor to propose a budget increase for the St. Germaine Orphanage." Rarity countered, delicately.

"Which was moved to committee for next week, Senator. We all admire your 'generous' efforts, but we have more pressing business to attend to." Jetset made the word 'generous' sound like a slur, which Apple Jack thought was an obvious stab to the Avatars in general.

"Which is why I'm tabling my 'tea parties' in favor of reopening the matter of the Shadow Blades incidents." Rarity shot back, not breaking eye contact, a slight smile crossing her face. This sent the senate hall into an immediate buzz and Jetset hammered his gavel, silencing it just as quickly.

"Ms. Sparkle's claims were dealt with yesterday in Dawn Court. Being there, I suspect you remember."

"It is presently classified as old business and, at the presentation of new evidence, constitutes reopening." Rarity said, quoting the rhetoric in front of her.

"Be that as it may, Senator, without a second it can't b-" Jetset was interrupted by a soft but clear voice from Apple Jack's right, from the fifth row up of the slope of chairs. She saw a dark haired, dark eyed young man, who couldn't have been much older than her rise and speak.

"The people of Magiville District 4, seconds the motion to hear the news findings." said the senator. He turned to Apple Jack, locking gazes. "And we'd like to offer our deepest sympathies to our neighbors at Apple Acres for their loss." He continued, bowing very low. Apple Jack waited until he picked his head up to return the gaze, smiling and give a firm nod. Jetset was silent for five seconds as he adjusted his paperwork.

"You have ten minutes, Senator." He stated without looking up.

"I yield my time on the floor to Ms. Twilight Sparkle and Sister Apple Jack." Rarity said, returning to her seat. Twilight approached the center with Apple Jack behind her.

"Thank you Mr. Chairman." Twilight said turning to Rarity. "If it pleases the Senate, Sister Ap-"

"State your names and occupations for the record." Jetset interrupted.

Apple Jack thought of some names she could state for the pudgy bastard in the chair, but bit her tongue so hard it almost bled.

"Twilight Sparkle of Magiville, Avatar of Magic and special investigative counsel to the Archmage." Twilight answered, sounding equally annoyed.

"Apple Jack, Avatar of Honesty, Principle Caretaker of Apple Acres' Temple of Eponi, and more recently recreational demon killer. But that's more of a hobby." She added with a smirk. The courtroom responded with nervous laughter, but she could tell that her attempts to work the crowd were working.

"Senator Baguette has informed me you've added my findings of the past six months to the record." Twilight stated.

"-And your discoveries are very concerning, but all it shows is a minor increase in crime across the realm. These are difficult times Ms. Sparkle, and it's to be expected these things move in cycles." Jetset said, continuing to attempt to finish her sentences.

"And as an academic I must concede that first, Mr. Chairman." Twilight responded diplomatically while reaching into her pouch. She produced the Shadow Blade insignia from the pouch in the left hand inciting more whispers from the peanut gallery. "The attack on Apple Acres has yielded this evidence that directly links the unsolved incidents in the realms directly to an orchestrated effort by the Shadow Blades of the Nightmare."

This incited yet another outburst from the crowd and another series of gavel hits from the chairman's podium. He waved his hand to command a representative to pick up the insignia and brings it to him.

As the insignia got within Luna's field of vision, Apple Jack could have sworn that Luna visually shuddered. The chairman picked up the cloth with his pointer finger and thumb at arm's length.

"All this proves is I now have an old, putrid smelling cloth in my hand. Are you suggesting that this is a dark one's dirty laundry?" He scoffed.

"Like you're unfamiliar with dirty laundry." Apple Jack thought.

"That's exactly what it is." Twilight continued. "The insignia matches the symbol descriptions of the Shadow Blades documented in logs and re-"

"All the books were burned in the purge."

"I suppose it's fortunate that multiple survivors wrote detailed, identical accounts from memory directly after the purge then, Mr. Chairman."

"And your infallible sources include?"

"Enclosed in my report, you'll see the descriptions of the powers and tactics are identical to the Starswirl the Bearded's account after the First Nightmare Conflict."

"And you haven't taken into account that Ms. Apple Jack could have fabricated this story after reading this herself?"

"I've had it in my possession for the past six months and we all know the crime for reading from the restricted wing without authorization." Twilight smiled as Apple Jack knew she'd just scored a point. _"Atta girl, Twi. Take 'em down."_

"Get to the point, Ms. Sparkle." Jetset quipped, trying to re-establish dominance.

"I've analyzed the cloth and determined three things. One, it's a cloth that uses an old polymer not woven by today's standards, which can be confirmed by Master Seamstress Senator Baguette as well as her business partner." Twilight stated turning to Rarity. Apple Jack could have sworn that they exchanged winks.

"Two," Twilight continued counting off her fingers "it is frayed with supernatural scorching where the rest of the body and clothes disintegrated. The Shadow Blades as told by legend do so in order to hide their presence."

"And why wasn't this 'cloth' disintegrated with the rest of the demon?" Gruffed Jetset.

"It's assumed that given the divine nature of Sister Apple Jack's sword, it brought the demon's garment into our realm when it separated it from its body. Given that the demon's body is what disintegrates to avoid leaving evidence, one can argue that when the cloth was separated from it, it ceased to operate under the same rules." Twilight speculated.

"One can argue?"

"And yet there you have it in your hand." Twilight punctuated. Apple Jack almost threw up her fist in victory. She had this fat-cat son-of-a-bitch on the ropes.

"Continue." Jetset said.

"Three. Further researching the cloth being an ancient polymer inspired a detect magic spell. The findings of this spell not only solidify the previous two findings, but also the fact that this cloth is, in fact, over a thousand years old."

"So what exactly do you advise we DO Ms. Sparkle? For the THIRD time."

"I move that an investigative committee be formed to both study and educate those about the Shadow Blades, as well as moving to have the soldiers to hunt and kill them." Twilight said like a general advising an army. The courtroom erupted in a roar of conflicting opinions again, and while Jetset was hammering to calm them down, Twilight shouted above the noise.

"I also move that the other Avatars and I be given full access to the forbidden records so we might learn of the possible motives for this movement. AND I humbly beseech Princess Luna to publicly advise this committee."

The courtroom went silent as all eyes moved to Luna, she looked as if she was standing in front of a wagon coming at her at full speed.

"You have the audacity to command a demigod to assist in your research?" Jetset accused.

"As creator of the Shadow Blades and the foremost understanding of their attack patterns. Her testimony from her role as the Nightmare during the dark times wou-"

"Choose your words carefully."

"Her firsthand involvement with the offending party in question is invaluable, and her cooperation would be integral to the operation's success."

"When referring to royalty, there's a fine line between academic inquiry and treason." Jetset threatened.

"And let my professional history show that I don't bring up sensitive subjects insensitively. I have made similar requests only twice and both times concerned were all too literally earth-shattering events." Twilight reminded not only Jetset, but the court as well.

"And you're moving for a mass mobilization of troops based on your ghost story findings."

"I'm moving to protect our families from these very REAL ghosts Mr. Chairman." Twilight said firmly, inspiring cries of agreement from the room.

"All your presentation has done is convince the court room and myself that this is some old piece of cloth. For all we know, a bandit stole from a museum and wore it as a disguise."

"Are you ready to show me a record of any museum that was recently relieved of relatively a dozen a full-size Shadow Blades uniforms?"

"My point is it could have been donned by a burglar for a perfect alibi. It could be robbed from a grave or-"

"But it's not!"

"According to who?" Jetset smiled. Apple Jack clenched her fists. "Don't give up Twi..."

"According to a first hand and first blood account!"

"Have you any other physical proof do you have but this scrap?"

"No."

"In that case it seems that we have no definitive evidence at this time."

"WHAT!" Twilight almost screamed.

"This ancient finding is remarkable though. We'll be sure to have our scientists look into this in due course. That will be all."

"Based on the exponential increase of intensity of the attacks, Senator, if we wait much longer, we'll all be talking through holes in the back of our heads in a matter of months!" Twilight desperately tried to muscle her way back into the conversation.

"I said that will be ALL, Ms. Sparkle. We have real business to tend to, so if you're finished performing for us, sit down before I have you removed." The bailiffs started towards Twilight, only for Apple Jack to react on instinct as she shot forward past the podium. All eyes centered on her as she looked past Jetset and directly into the ancient eyes of the Archmage.

"Miss Archmage Celestia, I don't do much beggin', but please." She pleaded, getting as close to the demigod as the fenced pulpit would allow.

"Do not address the Archmage directly, Sister!" Jetset, red in the face as he banged his gavel. Apple Jack ignored him.

"I've got seven more youngin's down at the temple, and every day sons-a-bitches like him shove horseshit down our throats so he can stay cushy next year-"

"The court does NOT recognize Sister Apple Jack." Jetset said, snorting and turning even redder.

"Funny, Mr. Jetset, I don't recognize you either underneath all that hog fat." Apple Jack shot at him, inciting laughter to ripple through the senate hall.

"SIT. DOWN. SISTER." Jetset was now a shade of royal purple. Apple Jack turned to him, tired with the amount of times she'd been told to sit down today, but before she could, the Archmage rose and the entire senate grew silent.

"Sister," she addressed Apple Jack softly. "I can assure you all the precautions have been taken to ensure the safety of our people. Defenses raised and wards thickened. And after more in-depth investigation is done w-"

"I've almost been killed twice in two days by these slippery bastards, we've done nothing but good for this kingdom, so short of me runnin' around the castle three times buck naked, I can't think of anything else I could do to get your attention!" Apple Jack said as the last of her patience left her body.

"I understand your concern for your family, but I simply can't spare troops, Sister. We'll discuss this at a later date when there's more proof an-"

"YOU WANT PROOF? GO DIG UP THOSE BABIES!" Apple Jack said so forcefully she coughed up what felt like blood in her throat. She swallowed it and continued. "Check the wounds, the poison, you'd have to not have a soul to do what they did to 'em. You wanted Twilight to find out what was goin' on? Well guess what. She found it. And I'm sorry it's not what you wanna hear, but it is what it is. So let's all get off our asses and take care of business!"

"That's ENOUGH, Sister." Celestia said, her porcelain face creasing at the brow. Apple Jack wasn't done. She turned to the court and addressed them all, filling the room as she'd filled her temple with prayer countless times.

"You're all OK with this? They sit here and are protected by the sacrifice of your people! They say they're infallible gods, and it's your job to make sure they act like it. And if they don't move the troops, and I mean ALL of them, then ALL of your kids will end up like the ones I had to bury." Her speech inspired such noise from the crowd that it almost drowned out Celestia's next statement.

"One more outburst and I'll hold you in contempt of court!" Celestia commanded.

"Your sister should be held in contempt of court!" Apple Jack yelled, pointing her strong arm and finger at the shorter, paler demigod. "She's interfering with this whole investigation!" She moved closer to the younger deity. "We've got every piece of evidence short of one of your kids walkin' in and sayin' 'hey mom, what's for dinner!' and you don't have a thing to say. I heard Dash talking while Twi and I were bein' hauled here after your kids almost killed us in Horizon Fields. That's your backyard! Dash talked to one personally and it said they were tired of waiting for you. And it asked for you. You wanna tell your people what the hell they're waitin' for?" Apple Jack stared Luna down while she regained her composure.

Luna straightened in her chair. With a quiet, yet firm voice, she spoke only to Apple Jack. "There were a lot of things said back in the dark times. You've seen red before, haven't you, Sister? You know how rage tends to scatter one's mind, yes?"

"Sounds like it's still scattered. Maybe you should take a good look in your head before you start defendin' yourself. Or maybe we can come up there and look in your head FOR YOU." Apple Jack threatened.

"Guards. Escort Sister Apple Jack to the holding area for the evening." Celestia commanded. The two guards charged at Apple Jack.

"Those kids didn't do anything! It shoulda been you!" Apple Jack said, still locking eyes on Luna.

"TREASON!" Jetset cried, jumping out of his chair.

Celestia held her hand up, stopping the guards and silencing the whole room instantly. "This matter requires impeccable scrutiny, for if this is true, the whiplash against my sister would be taken very seriously."

"You're tellin' me you're damn near immortal and you're still playin' by our rules?"

"All my power aside, I still have a duty to my people. And if they were to call for my sister's head, and I'd have no choice but to feed it to them! I expect you'd understand better than anyone here, Sister."

"If Bloomer or Mac sat around nice and cushy while everyone in town was dyin', they'd be no family of mine. And when the people screamed for their heads, I'd ask them if they'd like 'em medium rare or well done."

"Bite your tongue, Sister!" Celestia yelled.

"Do your damn job, lady!" Jack shot back.

"Your trial will be tomorrow, when we will pass judgment on your indiscretions." Celestia stated before she sat down.

"WHAT?" Twilight and Rarity yelled almost in unison.

"Let the court know. Were Sister Apple Jack not an Avatar instrumental in the safety of our realm, I'd have executed her myself at this point." Celestia said quietly, deadly serious.

"If bein' one of your Avatars means being nice instead of being right, I might as well be one'a you. You can have it." Apple Jack said, equally serious.

"Do you officially renounce your title, Sister?"

"Normally, Ma'am, I'd say you renounced the right to have an Avatar of Honesty. But even I know it don't work like that. When I signed on it was because I thought I'd be takin' care of the people who can't take care of themselves, because that's what you do. You feed our hungry, you heal our weak and you fight our demons. And I'm lookin' at you right now, and honestly, I don't recognize you. So as long as you don't care that people are dyin', I don't wanna be seen anywhere near you." As Apple Jack said this, a stone dropped into the pit of her stomach. She did think of the irony that she was fired not for failing to do her duties to the office of Honesty, but for doing them too well.

Luna put her hand over her mouth, now visibly sick, yet quietly lifted herself up and exited through the door behind her and her Sister's throne. Celestia waved to the guards to continue their escort before following Luna quickly without a word.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Twilight screamed, almost tackling the guards to get to her.

"My job, Twi. And it feels great." The guards grabbed Apple Jack by her shoulders but she put her hands up, surrendering and limped slowly out of the hall. But not before causing one last outrage. She shouted from the doorway, "If anyone wants to get something done that isn't pissin' in a bucket, meet me outside the castle when I'm out and we'll get some REAL work done." Apple Jack's statements inspired a round of applause and whistles from most of the room and Twilight followed after her.

"I'm so glad it feels great. I don't know what you thought you were doing, but now we're screwed! Whatever chance we had, you lost it! But I'm glad you feel better now." She said hot on Apple Jack's heels. As the guards opened the doors to the courtyard, Apple Jack was greeted by a mob of people she could only assume had been looking through the window or listening through the door. The crowd's smiles were both fearful and elated as they saw their Avatar of Honesty walk through. She heard yells of _"we believe you!"_ and _"we'll follow you, Avatar!"_ And for the first time since the attack on her home, she felt hope.

"Sounds like we won to me." Said Apple Jack to Twilight as the guards helped her limp to the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 8: Rarity's Turnabout

**Chapter 8**

**Rarity's Turnabout**

As the bored guard at the desk handed Rarity her multi-gemmed tiara, she tried to get the image of Apple Jack limping off with the guards out of her head. She looked over to Twilight, Octavia, and Rainbow Dash who had just joined them, presumably coming from the Skyborn embassy.

As Rarity approached them, she watched Dash go from her normal smugness to an open-mouthed gape of disbelief. Rarity sauntered up to them just in time to hear Dash explode.

"WHADDYA MEAN SHE'S IN JAIL!?" Dash screamed at Twilight as Rarity fended of Spike's long tongue content with tickling her cheek.

"We mean she's been escorted to a secure location, where she'll await sentence and possibl-"

"Shut it, Jeeves." Dash snapped at Octavia.

"This is such a mess." Rarity lamented, but Spike recognized her disdain and proceeded to rub his scales against her cheek.

"A 'mess'?" Octavia added in air quotes. "I'm reminded of our conversation about understatements for some reason, Senator."

"Can't you just be serious for once!?" Rarity snapped, fed up with her assistant's griping.

"It's a coping mechanism." Octavia explained.

"Ray, tell me Twi's jerkin' me around. Cuz she just told me Jack's in jail, everyone thinks we're a joke, and Celestia shot her down in front of anyone who's anyone?"

"That's...yes. It's true." Rarity said looking at the floor.

"Then in that case, this seems less like a mess and more like a fucking nightmare." Dash expanded.

"Yeah. That one." Octavia said pointing to Dash.

"I suppose on the bright side, in spite of Apple Jack's recklessness, her passion brought a little army together." Rarity tried her hand at optimism.

"Nightmare Moon brought an army together with her passion too." Twilight reminded Rarity, trying to think of their next move.

"But it's our army. So it's awesome!" Dash chimed in.

"Wonder what we should call them..." As Octavia mused, the sound of hundreds of moving chairs and shoes came from the other side of the Chantalot Senate's door. Twilight knew that Apple Jack's action split the senate on their loyalties: Those who were appalled at her blatant attack on the Archmage, and those who knew the truth.

"An army begets another, begets another." Rarity quoted.

"And all of those armies are about to come out of that door and we need to be far, far away from them." Twilight said to her group.

"Bring 'em on." Dash said, cracking her knuckles.

"Not now, Dash. We need someplace safe." Twilight reminded. Rarity's mind retreated into its desperate reaches and came back with something that made her inner eyes roll.

"Well, as much as I abhor the smell, The Masquerade is nearby. Plenty of noise, plenty of friends, and with it being Pinkie's tavern, it seems to be the smart choice, Avatar business and all. And I did promise Sweetie Belle I'd drop in on her performance, so that sounds perfect, yes?" Rarity offered, visibly nervous.

"How wonderful that you support your sister, so suddenly and conveniently." Octavia said as she looked over her glasses at her boss. Rarity would have felt guilty if she wasn't fearing for her own life.

"Perfect. That'll give us a chance to get our heads on straight while we're at it." Twilight said looking back over her shoulder.

Rarity listened to the readying stampede and followed Twilight down the stairs and out the door. Her friends followed close, down the steps of the palace keeping their heads down and conversations quiet. After the whisper of changelings and everything that happened in the senate, there wasn't any telling who was listening. Or who was following them for that matter.

As they headed down the seemingly straight drop of stairs from the palace, Rarity noticed a loosely knit mob of people in the middle of the main road. Seeing that it was a perfect place to hide either a spy or a knife in the back, Rarity turned to Octavia and asked

"Do you know any long ways around to The Masquerade? The straight shot looks a tad busy." Rarity turned Octavia's eyes in the direction they were heading

"Good call Senator." Octavia's eyes darted from side to side until focusing on the door of a nearby butcher. She shivered for a spell then took a big swallow and said, "Follow me..." exasperatedly. Rarity knew there was a side door in the butchery and knew it was the closest sideways. Didn't mean she wanted to.

Rarity lead the four young women into the Chop and Shop Butchery, only for a man with a blood-soaked smock to yell "We're closed!" over one shoulder as he threw half of a pig over his other one.

"Hey, Jim." Octavia called.

"Whatdya want, 'Tave?" He called to Octavia still not looking back and walking towards the kitchen. "And why'd you bring your boss?" He looked in Rarity's direction, making her skin crawl.

"Political emergency. Can we use the back door?" Octavia said, familiarly.

"Customers only," Jim the butcher said, throwing a gutted pig over his back.

"Please sir! It's a matter of life and death!" Rarity said turning on her best damsel in distress voice.

"It's a matter of my life or death if I have enough money to make my wife happy. I'm not a highway. Beat it," said Jim, obviously not swallowing anything the senator was selling. Rarity's side gems on her tiara started to glow, but quickly dimmed as Dash pushed her aside. Rarity opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it as she saw Dash's conviction.

Dash marched right up to Jim, muttering, "We don't have time for this shit," under her breath and proceeded to grab him by the back of the neck, throw him into the back room, and channel enough energy to electrify the knob on the other side of the door. "Touch it and you're toast, choppy," Dash said as she stared down the now terrified butcher in the back room. Without turning back to the rest of the group, she said, "Get goin'. I'll talk 'em down, then meet you there."

Rarity and Twilight slowly followed Octavia out the side door.

"How could you just let her do that?!" Rarity yelled at the other two as they made their way out the side door of the shop into a nasty smelling alley.

"I was just gonna throw him a few bits to shut him up, but that made my purse much happier. Her first round's on me." Octavia said dismissively.

"He's a friend of yours, Octavia!" Rarity snapped.

"And when you've had a bad day, the package store owner is your friend. He's been here for twenty years, he's handled worse than Dash. Masquerade's a right, a left, and another right from here." Octavia said walking forward.

"You need to stop being so nonchalant about this Octavia!" Rarity yelled.

"And you need to follow me because we might not have jobs tomorrow!" Octavia shot back. "Think of the orphans, boss."

Rarity turned down the alley and said, "They've handled themselves before. We'll continue to give them a roof, fire, and food and they'll be just fine. We have a realm to save." Rarity stated.

"Care to tell me what gives you this authority?" Octavia challenged.

"Because when I was their age, children like that on the farm were my friends, Octavia." Rarity's blue eyes pierced Octavia's into a rare standstill. "Let's go." Rarity ended the conversation and took the lead. "It's another right, darlings. It'd be more covert to come in the side door, don't you all agree?"

Twilight and Octavia were both standing, mouths agape until Twilight gulped and said "It'd be best to stay incognito, yes." They took a few steps forward before Twilight spoke up again to ask, "Are you sure Dash is—"

"She's FINE, Twilight." Rarity shot back at her, causing Spike to leap off of Rarity's shoulder onto Twilight's chest, growling something incoherently.

"Spike! Language!" Twilight swatted at him as he climbed back to his perch on her right shoulder.

"Of course I'm fine. What's your problem?" Dash said from behind them.

"WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!" Rarity said storming up to Rainbow Dash.

"I was taking care of things. I just told Choppy what was goin' on, who we were, and that he should talk to you if he had an issue."

Everyone looked at Rainbow Dash as she floated past Rarity. Rarity mouth half agape, and a tad confused, turned back around to Dash and said "And when he comes storming into my office demanding justice tomorrow, bloody smock and all, I'm supposed to clap you on the back?!"

"No. Tomorrow we're gonna be halfway to hell with AJ after breakin' her out and you're not gonna have to deal with him at all. Problem solved."

Rarity turned her back to her friends and traipsed down the familiar back alleys as she had chasing orphans to bring back to her sanctuaries. This was a necessary and ugly pastime of hers that she'd never admit to anyone.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Rarity hoped that it was due to her marvelous leadership abilities, but was more inclined to believe that it was due to her jarring change in demeanor. She ignored it, though.

The group came to their destination and filed down the cobbled steps of the Masquerade into the main dining area. If there ever was a place to avoid the busy-body upper crust of Chantalot, this was it. No self-respecting debutante or political elbow-rubber would ever be caught dead in this place. The tables and chairs bore the dishevelled signs of years of rough use, further depreciated by the roughly carved signatures of those who felt the need to leave their mark. Its old stone floors were permanently stained with the residue of a million spilled drinks and other fluids best not contemplated, its rickety pillars of knotted wood pocked with the remnants of past posters glued to their surfaces. To the more sentimental patrons, this place was full of history; to people of a more judgemental perspective, this place had a lot of battle scars.

And as much as Rarity hated to admit it, this was the best place to hide from the prying eyes of the political powers. The lower class patrons, who only wished to drink the night away after a hard day's work, paid absolutely no mind as the group of young women slipped quietly into a booth in the back. Rarity made a brave attempt to sit on the bench, but hesitated like a wary person looking over the edge of a cliff. She gingerly brought out a laced white handkerchief to protect her from having to make contact with the offending ale stained wood. When satisfied, she sat herself down and almost placed her arms on the table, but felt it best to just place them on her knees.

"Well, shall we see what is on the wine menu tonight?" she asked, perhaps forgetting her present location.

"You're adorable, Boss." Octavia countered before pounding her fist on the table and yelling over her shoulder, "Vinyl! Ale!"

"The Bard College lets their students perform here?" Twilight thought out loud as she took in her surroundings.

"It's basically conditioning." Octavia knowingly informed, "They figure if you can charm a crowd that's more interested in the booze, and keep a beat while they're throwing bottles at your head, you can handle singing in front of a couple orcs with battle axes. Actually, this one time, I was in this dive and there were three orcs with battle axes. I called one fat and then h-"

Octavia's lecture was cut off as the lights dimmed and the glare of a spotlight circled around the room. The patrons shifted in their seats and drew their attention to the center stage. A pink curtain with the pub's emblem of a laughing mask fell over the backdrop as an excitable female voice filled the room. "Hey, everyone! I'm glad to see that we have a full crowd tonight. How's everybody!?"

A pale muscle-bound man with a buzz-cut stood up in the crowd and shouted "YEAH!"

"YEAH!" The disembodied voice continued, with a white gloved hand giving a thumbs up coming out of the curtain. "ANYWAY! We've got an awesome show for you tonight, with hoopdy loos and waddle daggles, but without further adieu, from me to you…" the pink curtains parted and confetti burst from the stage, revealing a young woman standing with arms spread wide open like she wanted to give the entire room a hug. She wore a jester costume, and a mass of pink hair like cotton candy that was barely contained under her harlequin hat. "… LET'S PARTY!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeel…." Pinkie Pie wound back as an offstage squeezebox started the opening chords of a rousing introduction.

"-ELcome to the Masquerade, your home away from home.  
Where everyone's a king or queen and ev'ry chair's a throne.  
Our acts will make you smile and laugh but if you have a frown,  
come right in and take a spin, we'll turn it upside down!"

Pinkie performed a very energetic number for a very non-energetic crowd, but it seemed like the only one who didn't notice was her. She cartwheeled along the tables, flicked a man's bowler hat transforming it into a lavish golden crown; she then yanked his chair out from under him. Instead of falling however, the man plopped right down onto a toilet. Rarity scoffed at Pinkie's double entendre regarding the word "throne." The man's friends, however, burst into hysterical laughter at his expense. Pinkie, seeing that he job was done, pranced from table to table now as the illusions faded back into their respective forms. She continued on with her song, now with more of the crowd clapping with the off stage squeezebox and bodhran keeping the beat.

"Where you hang up all your worries, then we throw them out the door,  
Oh, our ale's always flowing and will leave you wanting more…"

The music dropped out completely as Pinkie froze on top of a table staring down at a fat slobbish man snoring face first into the stone floor. The spotlight audibly swiveled from Pinkie to highlight the sleeping man.

"…unlessyoudrinktoomuchandyout otallyendupthrowingupandthen youfallasleeponthefloooooooo or…" She held the last note for as long as she could, with the squeezebox doing its best to keep up with Pinkie's improv. Pinkie then hopped down off the table, bounced on the passed out drunk, proceeding to wake him up and propelling herself to the next table over.

"Oh, yes this is the Masquerade, the place you're looking for!" She continued to sing, table to table making sure to pause and tease the people who weren't paying attention.

"It's my job to make you smile. It's the thing I love the most.  
There's no way you can keep a frown with Pinkie as your host!"

She sang as she back-flipped under the table. As the patrons looked under to see where she had gone, a Pinkie shaped hand-puppet greeted them instead. The puppet swayed back and forth in the same rhythm.

"So come on now, give a smile. It's really not that hard…"

As Rarity watched the puppet continue to sing Pinkie's welcome song, she felt a tapping on her shoulder; Rarity whipped around to see Pinkie Pie, in the flesh, jumping into her arms. As she was being attacked by her friend, Rarity looked over to see that the puppet was still effortlessly entertaining the crowd without missing a beat.

"You're here, you're here, you're here, you're here!" Pinkie said jumping up and down holding Rarity tightly, proceeding to shake Rarity's brain against her skull. "And you brought the rest of my favoritest people! We've got awesome stuff for tonight! Sweetie's gonna do stuff, then Vinyl's gonn-"

"Pinkie dear, I adore you, but you do realize you've left the puppet to finish the opening ceremonies." Rarity said, fearing she'd get a concussion from Pinkie's excitement.

"Crapsies! You're right. Later!" And before any of them could get a word in edgewise, Pinkie disappeared in a poof along with the puppet, and with a POOF appeared back on the stage for the rousing end to her introduction.

"Thank you, thank you! And how about a big hand for the band for keeping up!" Pinkie jumped up and down, applauding feverishly towards offstage. A hand from backstage came out to make a dismissive gesture. Pinkie ignored it completely and spun around to face the crowd, full front.

"… our first act tonight is the Tiny Twinkle, the Baby Bard, the Fresh Fingered Fledgling of Firenze! You know 'er! You love 'er! So give it up for  
Ms. Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeetie Beeeeeeeeeeeeeelle!" Pinkie screamed like she was introducing a prize fighter. Pinkie made a grand gesture toward the stage with more confetti flying about. The music finished off with a tired fanfare and the crowd boisterously applauded. As Pinkie stepped aside, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight faded up on Rarity's little sister standing center stage.

Her short hair was a swirl of pink and light purple. On her forehead she wore a very modest circlet with a rather small focus-crystal in the center, not the least bit uncommon for Magicborn her age. Her pale skin nearly appeared white under the gleam of the spotlight, and her emerald eyes darted around the crowd in a fit of nervous tension. That is, until she locked eyes with Rarity at the back of the crowd. She blinked a few times as a warm grin appeared on her face. She let out a deep breath and brought her lute to her chest to begin her performance.

Sweetie's two-toned curls bounced as she swayed back and forth singing an old Mystika standard, "As We All Now Sing."

Rarity swallowed as she looked around at the crowd's dying enthusiasm. Pinkie was a professional showwoman; Sweetie Belle had no hope in following her insane introduction. The rest of The Masquerade's patrons this evening were what Rarity knew as "the weekday crowd" and were there for the ale rather than the entertainment. "Octavia wasn't kidding. This is quite brutal," she thought as she feared for her terrified sister.

Then, much to Rarity's relief, Pinkie dove into the crowd and danced with the more energetic patrons. A smile warmed Rarity and Sweetie's faces as the crowd's rhythm started to pick up, and Sweetie's spirits soon followed.

This wasn't out of the ordinary, but the fact that her Sweetie Belle was playing such a boring old standard was really helped by the fact that the owner, nay, main draw of the tavern was giving one of the most spirited performance she'd ever given. Her pointed blue shoes were like blurs as her hands seemingly teleportied from side to side.

Rarity's eyes then darted to the room and noticed that the more Pinkie was dancing, the more she was shouting,

"SING WITH US!" Pinkie's hands motioning towards the stage and her feet never losing time. It was very obvious that Sweetie had started the tempo, but Pinkie Pie was setting it now. "C'MON!" Pinkie yelled as the bar was only halfway into the chorus.

Masha heh-la hei,  
as we all now sing,  
be it wet or be it dry,  
and we'll all stay un-der while the thun-der rings,  
and so we'll be un-til it pass-es by

Rarity smiled, saw the kind of support Pinkie was giving her sister, and felt guilt that she couldn't do the same. Sweetie seemed to get more confident and moved to the front of the stage and started to take the next verse, but Pinkie's excited dancing carried her into the little bard and knocked her over. Sweetie's lute flew out of her hand and towards the audience.

Rarity shot up and her tiara glowed as the lute stopped mid-air. Her and Sweetie locked eyes and Sweetie's face started to glow. As the lute flew back to her, Sweetie's smile almost seemed to choke back tears. Her emerald green eyes met her sister's and she plopped down on the floor and kept time like she'd never lost it.  
One bearded man, obviously drunk, felt that Pinkie's dancing was a personal invitation. And when she passed close to his table, he gripped the tails of her coat and yanked her into his lap. "C'mere and give me a kiss." He leered with a fat cigar clenched in his teeth."

"HEY!" Pinkie yelled, but just as the man had her in his possession, he found that all he had on his lap was a straw mannequin. Before he had time to figure out what was going on, the real Pinkie came up from behind him and yanked his hat over his face. The man tried to take a swing at her, but all he managed to hit was a wooden pillar, causing him to scream like a girl when his fist connected with the wood.

He proceeded to grab his fist and fall over while the rest of the bar laughed. The man picked himself up, and fixed his hat to regain vision. When he saw Pinkie was already back up on the stage and dancing along like nothing had ever happened. The man, enraged, made an attempt to rush the stage, but his trek was abruptly halted as a strong hand gripped him by the back of his collar in mid stride, causing his legs to flip out from under him and he landed flat on his back. His eyes focused in time to see a rainbow haired Skyborn hovering over him.

Rainbow Dash came down to within an inch of his nose "You gotta problem with Pinks, gotta problem with me. Understand?" She punctuated by charging her gauntlets with electricity. The unfortunate man nervously nodded, quickly scampered to his feet, and bolted for the door. The entire tavern erupted into applause and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but grin. Then she proceeded to go all out with her temporary fame, soar halfway to the ceiling and take a bow. Dash proudly hovered over to the booth where the rest of her group sat. "This place rules." She beamed after scooting into the booth.

Pinkie ignored the whole exchange entirely, never lost time and conducted the rest of the bar as they sang the end of the shanty, jingling the bells on her toes and the tambourine in her hand. Sweetie, now back to back with her, strummed her strings and maintained harmony with Pinkie until she cut the entire room off like she was ending a symphony.

The bar was surprisingly quiet for a split second before erupting into applause, a good bit of it giving them a standing ovation. Rarity couldn't tell whether it was because of the quality of the performance or just because they were drunk, but seeing all the blood in her little sister's body rush to her little pale cheeks in bliss, she didn't care.

Amidst the applause, and after her three-way bow with her co-stars, Sweetie caught Rarity's eye and hopped off the stage, making a beeline towards her sister. Her tiny tiara smacked into Rarity's sternum.

After getting her breath back, Rarity patted Sweetie's lavender hair while avoiding the lute slung over her back. "Sweetie Belle, you were wonderful up there!"

"Thanks for making it, sis!" Sweetie said with glossy eyes. "I told ya it was good!"

"Yes _you _were." Rarity said emphasizing her sisters' talent. "You definitely bring real talent to this place."

"C'mon sis, you don't have to be a snob."

"Sweetie Belle. I'm not being a snob. I'm simply saying you elevate the quality."

"Up to your standards, Ms. Rarity _Belle_." Sweetie teased her sister.

Rarity cocked her eyebrow at her and said, "I came to support you, don't embarrass me now."

"But that's your name. Our name."

"Sweetie Belle, I told you. That other name, it's for business."

"And there's no business here! So relax!" Sweetie said with such conviction Rarity almost gave in. She looked around the bar to see the manager of this establishment, Mrs. Cake walking towards the table and Sweetie, as quickly as she attacked Rarity, gave the same treatment to Mrs. Cake. Rarity couldn't help but feeling a bit jealous. She looked back onto her friend's table and saw that the bartender, Vinyl Scratch, had brought them each a healthy mug of ale. Octavia had no problem diving into hers as soon as Vinyl started talking to her.

"I certainly hope my little sister hasn't been a burden, Ms. Cake."

"Wha?!" Sweetie started to protest but Mrs. Cake laughed so hard you'd think she'd seen the Archmage in her underwear.

"Sweetie's been nothing but good for business!" Mrs. Cake said pinching Sweetie's cheeks which Sweetie shrugged off, still hurt by her sister's statement. "I'm sure you were this irresistible when you were this little." She teased.

Rarity opened her mouth to retort, but was hit by the sad truth that Sweetie was catching up to her in maturity and didn't quite know how to address it.

"POUND! PUMPKIN! LEAVE GUMMY ALONE!" Mrs. Cake ran off to tend to her toddlers, who were currently climbing over Pinkie's toothless Komodo dragon. Rarity once wondered why Mrs. Cake let her toddlers run free in a bar, but was informed that there were enough loyal locals there that if anyone tried anything funny with the Cake twins, there were enough good Samaritans who'd cut the troublemaker into a hundred pieces and the only question they'd ask would be "How many jars you wanna be in?"

Rarity moved over to the table, then to the tall mug of ale at her chair and took a very unladylike swig from it. Then, to her friend's surprise, she took three more and slammed the empty stein on the table.

"Looks like your boss knows howda party!" Vinyl said.

"She deserves another round, doesn't she?" Octavia said without turning to her.

"Yeah, she does! Another one comin' up, Ray!" Vinyl said as she slid to the bar. Only to stop and harass another table along the way.

"You know that one?" Rarity asked her assistant.

"An old friend from the bard college."

"A friend?" Rarity said skeptically.

"Emphasis on old." Octavia reiterated.

"VINYL! ALE!" Dash yelled across the room while Rarity buried her head in her arms.

"I think you've had enough Dash."

"I think that this is the last bit we're gonna have for a while." Dash countered.

"Stop talking like that, Dash." Twilight said piping up from across the table, looking up from scribbling in her notebook.

"What?" Dash said kicking back in her chair. "The only way we're gonna get outta here is springin' AJ. There's bad shit in the fields, I almost got killed by one, Cellie told us to screw off because she's probably got something else to deal with, so let's take care of business like we do. Kickin' demon ass."

"Here here." Octavia said before taking a swig of her own mug.

"I'm sure the Archmage had a very good reason to say what she did." Twilight said without looking up, making Rarity doubt if she meant it.

"I agree with Twilight."

"You believe that she just shot down the most trust worthy person in her PERSONAL GUARD?!" Dash said, clanking her mug into the ground.

"Rainbow Dash! As avatars of the Archmage, we have to believe she knows something we don't and that she's trying to protect us." Rarity offered.

"Normally I'd agree with you Rarity...but after seeing that look in her eye, I don't know what to believe. When she said 'I'd execute her myself,'..." Twilight shivered.

"Whatever. She doesn't have the balls." Dash said again.

"RAINBOW DASH! Language!" Rarity scolded, deflecting the delicate matters.

"Sorry, _mom_. But If I can't swear in a bar, where the hell can I?" Dash shot back to Rarity. "But I digress. Assuming Sunshine's gone psycho, there's no way she'd be able to keep something like offin' AJ quiet."

"Spike was saying this earlier and I agree with him. The city's a powder keg. People are angry and looking for something to take it out on. She might just have to throw them someone." Twilight chimed in, spinning her empty mug.

"She's the friggin' Archmage! Thousands of years old! Keeper of good and defender of all the innocent shit!"

"And just one person." Twilight reminded. "People start to lose faith if her armor shows a chink."

"Doubly so if one of her Avatars is said chink-er," Octavia added.

"Well, she's been perfectly fine tellin' us what to do for the last couple thousand years. What the hell changed?"

"I just don't know Dash. I really don't. Like you said, it's a mess." Twilight said staring at the table.

"I said it was a fu-"

"We heard your colorful choice of words last time Rainbow Dash," sniffed Rarity. "No need to repeat yourself. Regardless, Apple Jack's blatant attack on the Archmage's judgement will more than definitely make the rounds. And anyone of the general public with half a brain will know that action must be taken."

"Ray, I don't know where you've been in the past forever, but have you met the general public? Most of the time asking for half a brain is about two times too many." Dash mentioned with an eyebrow raised.

The front door of the establishment creaked open as a tall, stoic man stepped in. His civilian clothing may have prevented the common crowd of this place from recognizing him as Captain of the Royal Guard, but his out of place demeanor and well-kept appearance told everyone that he was not a regular here. His gaze darted around from table to table until he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Twilight and her companions.

"Hey, Twi. Isn't that your brother?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Twilight looked up to see her brother striding purposefully toward them, "Oh, thank the gods..." she exclaimed as she lifted herself out of the booth to meet him halfway. They collided and Twilight wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest in a childlike moment.

"I'm glad to see you too, Twilly." Shining Armor smiled as he patted her on the head.

Octavia couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Isn't that the Captain of the Royal Guard? You never told me that your friend's brother is the famous Shining Armor. You've been holding out on me, Senator," she said as she leered at him.

"Do show some restraint, Octavia," Rarity scolded.

"So does he know he could model for statues?"

"No. And I'll have you know..."

"Reminds me of the naked one in the library," Octavia interrupted.

"...that he's happily married," Rarity said telling herself as much as Octavia.

"Ooooo. We should ask his wife if all of him is statuesque." Octavia smirked, the ale starting to kick in.

"Don't you dare. And you know that's hardly interesting to me."

"Hardly interesti-? Ha! I seem to recall an incident a few years back concerning you, the Gala, a certain Duke, and a foot in your mouth."

"It was my first Gala! I was younger, naive, and he was much less of a bastard in my mind. Won't happen again."

"Until you followed around a new money socialite like a lost puppy, shooting so many daggers at his trophy wife, we all thought you'd developed a way to kill her with them."

"That was merely for the interest of a business arrangement, blown way out of proportion by those horrible yellow journalists." Rarity quickly countered.

"So then you didn't get drunk with the wife and propose a three-way."

"I thought menage-a-trois was a tribunal partnership!"

"No judgements, Senator. I was just proud to be rubbing off on you."

"You're doing nothing of the sort, Octavia. And I would never perfor-Here he comes. Octavia, don't you dare do anything to embarrass me."

"If you're shy, I can ask him for you," Octavia teased.

Twilight and Shining Armor came back to the table. Twilight took up her seat again but Shining Armor remained standing "I'm sorry I couldn't come in, everyone," Shining Armor said through a yawn. The bags under his eyes seemed larger than his actual eyeballs; it was obvious to everyone that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time.

"It's okay. But it looks like you need to get some sleep before you worry about anything else," Twilight said with an empathetic smile.

"Blame your niece- or nephew-to-be. It isn't even born yet but still finds a way to keep us up all night."

"We need your beautiful wife back in her position as soon as possible," Twilight said in a shaky voice.

"If I could do anything to speed things along, I would."

"Can't you just smack the kid out of her or something?" Dash interjected.

The entire table fell dead silent and stared at Rainbow Dash.

"What? Worked for my mom with me." Dash said putting her hands behind her head.

"And did you happen hit your head on the way out? Because that would explain everything," Rarity said offhandedly, trying to break the tension.

Twilight mercifully lifted Dash from the scrutiny and turned to Shining Armor. "Did you hear about AJ?"

"That's why I'm here. I needed to warn you. I'm not sure she's safe," he said sternly.

"Don't know if you heard, Shy-guy, but you can't get much safer than jail," Dash shouted from over Twi's shoulder.

"Not when your guards would rather see you dead," Shining Armor explained.

"Say what now?" Dash blew a strand of rainbow hair out of her face and cocked an eyebrow.

"He's right. A lot of guards died in the Second Nightmare Conflict and a lot of them blame us."

"Blame us?! In what universe does that make sense?" Dash now moved in between them to face Shining directly.

"The military here thinks very differently than we do, Rainbow Dash. They feel like we were holding back the Elements, and if we'd acted quicker their friends would still be here." Twilight explained.

"But that's just a pocket. Most of them know that all of us would be done for if not for all of you." Shining said quickly backpedaling.

"Scapegoats are scapegoats, I suppose. At least it's only a few of them," Rarity added optimistically

"And it only takes less than a few of them to do somethin' nasty to our friend while she's chained to a wall," Dash said.

"Well then! Looks like a stacking of the decks is in order," Rarity said with bright eyes, clasping her hands together.

"Remember our talk, Senator," Octavia said, accenting it with a single poke to Rarity's shoulder.

"I'm perfectly in my right to make a 'surprise inspection' and make sure Apple Jack's cell is up to the Chantalot sanitation standards."

"Followed by a one-on-one conversation with your 'natural' charm," Twilight added sarcastically, with her fingers in air-quotes.

"Exactly!"

"No way, Ray," Dash said popping up. "We're comin' with ya. Boss lady's gone bonkers and apparently Changelings are comin' left and right. No way we're leavin' ya alone."

"I appreciate it, Rainbow Dash, but I'm sure we're all just overreacting, right, Twilight?" Rarity looked to her level-headed friend for support.

"I'd like to say yes, Rarity, but...it's like I'm on another planet. I studied under her for years. Always so kind, so understanding. What could have possibly happened?"

"She's a Changeling. Gotta be. Let's go kill it," Dash said, pounding her fist into her palm.

"Not possible, Dash. After Cadence was taken, we've all been taking random Changeling tests so that never happens again." Shining Armor explained.

"And you're telling me that high-and-mightys are doin' it too?"

"It was her idea directly afterwards. I scan her myself. Every week."

"Well how do we know she hasn't gotten to you t-"

"And my lieutenant checks me, his sergeant him and down the line. You don't think people wanna out us to push up a couple ranks?" Shining Armor gave Dash a dose of her own military vocabulary with a smile and a playful arm punch. "A little flyer told me that's how you moved up."

"That was a Cumula-sanctioned race! He knew the rules and I barely slugged hi-touched! I said touched. STOP IT!" They went at it like a couple of warring siblings, but Dash soon backed down as she wiped an involuntary grin off her face. Shining Armor stopped his playful banter and turned to the rest of the group.

"But seriously. I might be on 'daddy-to-be,' leave, but I still hear things. And it might," he winked, "be a REALLY good idea," he winked harder, "to go visit Apple Jack until she's out of jail."

Everyone nodded. Twilight gave him a big hug again.

"Give Cadence one for me, okay?" She said.

"I'll give her two. Good luck, ladies," Shining said as he turned his heal. Watching him leave Rarity sighed.

"I hate that he loves her," she said breaking the silence.

"RARITY!?" Twilight turned to her friend.

"I am rubbing off on you..." Octavia joined in her surprise.

"I'm sorry! It just came out!" Rarity said desperately backpedaling. The rest of the girls all sat down.

"Now can we break Apple Jack out?" Dash asked again.

"No," the rest of them said in unison.

"Oh C'MON!" Dash said hovering to her feet and slamming her hands on the table. "She's not an Avatar anymore, our boss threw her in there when there's work to be done, your friggin' brother just said there's a faction of guards who want us dead, and she's tied down!"

"I'm sure she's fine." Rarity said as much to herself as the crew.

"I'm not," said Octavia.

"SEE?!" chimed in Dash.

"I don't like this either," Twilight said.

"Well we've got two to one." Rarity stated.

"Since when do I not count?" Octavia asked, sounding offended.

"Avatar business, Octavia. You're only a half vote." Rarity corrected.

Dash stared her down. "You just heard all that and you're gonna let AJ rot?"

"Not rot. We just need to be patient, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said trying to keep her composure.

"And only Avatars get a vote." Dash's crimson eyes pierced Rarity's. Rarity nodded in response.

"Pinkie!" Dash yelled across the room. "We're gonna go play with Apple Jack in the dungeon, wanna come?"

"YEAH!" Pinkie screamed and bounded towards them.

"That's still only two to two." Rarity scoffed

"Half" Octavia raised her hand, tipping her mug and the balance. Realizing what they were about to do, the ladies snuck out the way they came in. Rarity brought up the rear until she felt a little tug on her dress. She turned around to see Sweetie Belle behind her.

"You gotta go do important royal stuff now?" There was a question mark in there, but the look on her face made it clear that Sweetie knew the answer.

"Yes, Sweetie Belle, I do. I'm sorry we couldn't catch up. But you really were wonderful. An-" Rarity was cut off by Sweetie grabbing her very tightly like she was going to turn into smoke if she let go. Rarity, though oblivious to what it meant to have a big brother like Twilight, now knew how important she was to Shining Armor.

"Be safe?" Sweetie said into Rarity's dress.

"Always dear." Rarity kissed Sweetie's head. "You were so good that I will definitely come back when I'm in town."

"Yeah right. You're always in town."

"Well...now that I know how wonderful you are I might just brave the dregs of the dive to come see my little sister." She smiled and followed her friends.

"You better!" Sweetie called after her before skipping off to help Ms. Cake with the twins. Rarity watched her sister leave with a lump in her throat, knowing that it'd probably be the last time she'd see her for a while.

The palace gates were the last place Rarity expected to be after their less than glamorous appearance in Dusk Court, but after hearing about the faction within the royal guard, there couldn't be any chances taken.

Darkness had fallen since their time in the Masquerade and the guard had changed. _"Good,"_ she thought, _"maybe we'll at least avoid a few unpleasantries." _

Unfortunately, this was not to be. "Castle grounds are closed, Senator. By the order of the Nightwatcher," the gate guard said almost robotically.

"Yes I know, darling," Rarity said as her tiara started to glow, "but you see, we're here t-

"But if you're here to scold Sister Apple Jack for her behavior this evening, I'm sure she could do with someone of your status teaching her some manners," the guard said completely stone-faced. Rainbow Dash stared at one of them and waved her hand in front of their faces before Rarity snatched it down and pulled her towards the castle and down to the dungeon.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Rarity accepted that as there were factions within the guard that hated the Avatars, there would logicaly be those who were sympathetic to their cause. What luck.

Taking a torch off the wall, Rarity lead her friends down the hallway. Pinkie Pie proceeded to tell Dash and Octavia the kind of fun she'd been having teleporting all over a bar for a living while Rarity noticed Twilight had become uncharacteristically silent.

"Twilight, darling are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rarity," Twilight answered coldly. Rarity was taken aback at Twilight's frankness.

"It's just that..." Rarity paused, looking for the right words. "Well. You know it's not your fault that. Well. That Apple Jack i-"

"Not my fault that she might be executed tomorrow?" Twilight shot back. "Not my fault that after six months of research I didn't have an airtight case to save lives and keep her out of jail? Not my fault even when I was the only one that could take care of this? No, Rarity. I love you, but this isn't just my fault, it's all my fault." Twilight punctuated before going back to scribbling her notebook. Rarity remained silent all the way down to the dungeon.

At the bottom of the fourth set of jagged stone steps, Rarity turned the corner to a dimly lit hallway and two guards laughing and prodding at a cell. Her pace quickened as she beckoned to her friends and yelled out, "Excuse me!" then realized that wasn't the best way to be intimidating. So she followed up with "HEY!" which brought both guard's attention to her and away from Apple Jack's cell.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rarity saw Apple Jack's wrists chained flushed to the wall thanks to a metal bar. Apple Jack looked weak. Very weak. Rarity knew the separation from Eri was starting to take its toll on her.

"Gentlemen, look at this poor thing," Rarity said, trying to appeal to the guard's good will. "She can barely stand. Surely the bindings are far from necessary."

"Surely your ass doesn't belong here," said one of the guards as he spat at Rarity. Dash lunged but Twilight held her back.

"I'm actually here with the 'sanitation committee,'" Rarity said grinning, her tiara glowing attempting to seduce the guards.

"We're here to make sure everything's...clean", she said delicately putting her fingers up one of the guard's arm, "and comfortable?" she added smiling. She was instead greeted by a hand SNAPPING to her wrist and crushing it fairly hard.

"We had baths last week, lady." said the guard in front of her. The other was shaking himself out of a smile but then followed suit shooting Rarity a glare. _"That's strange. This usually works."_

"Fine. Hard way. We're stayin,'" Dash said plopping herself down next to the cage. "Get used to it."

The two guards looked at each other and laughed. "They warned us you'd be stupid." The nasty one said stepping past Rarity. "They just didn't tell me that ALL of you would come down here and make it easy for us."

"Oh yeah?" Dash shot up, hovering two feet above the ground and making her gauntlets crackle and glow "And what's so easy about it?"

The nasty guard smiled and made his way behind the other guard. Rarity was confused as she was fully capable of entrancing two people at once, but for some reason had no power over the other. Then Rarity watched in horror as a black, clawed, fist made its way through the other guard's chest only to have the dead-weight of his body slide down the demon arm. Behind him was a decaying corpse of a figure with green eyes, sharp teeth and bug wings.

"I can't wait to see how you explain how you executed a guard in cold blood trying to help your friend escape." The changling buzzed at the four shell shocked women. It then brought its disguise back up, turning just its insect-like head into a human face and screaming in its most convincing terrified guard voice.

"HELP! THE AVATAR IS ESCAPING!"


	10. Chapter 9: Apple Jack's Answers

**Chapter 9**

**Apple Jack's Answers**

**Apple Jack**

Apple Jack tried to yank her wrists free from the bar holding her to the wall in vain.

"Run! I'll take the heat!" Apple Jack screamed. She watched the body of the innocent guard slide from the changeling's claw to the floor.

"Not alone you're not!" Dash yelled at Apple Jack, notching a bolt of energy into her bow. Dash let the arrow fly. The changeling skittered to the right sticking to the wall. Dash's momentum kept as she flipped the blades of her bow outwards. In one clean strike she sliced straight at the black abomination.

Through the bars Apple Jack could only watch in horror as the changling used the body of the dead guard as a shield. There was a SHINK as Dash's hard ivory feathers sunk into the ex-human's meat and a buzzing cackle that come from the changeling throat.

The changling drew Dash's bow's blades deeper into the dead human, morphing into his human guard's face again to curl into a smile.

The faux human screamed, "No! Stop cutting him! NO! AAAGH." He kicked the human against Rainbow Dash, knocking her small frame back against the wall.

Rainbow Dash's head landed against the wall with a THWACK and her ankle feathers dissipated and faded as she grasped her injured head.

Twilight didn't let the changeling recover. She shouted what sounded like swears in arcane.

Fire shot from Twilight's hands as she screamed nonsense words in a shakey voice

"Take that buggy bastard down, Twi!" Apple Jack yelled. Twilight nodded without missing a beat when one, two, three small lines of fire cut through the air. She huffed as she kept missing. It was like trying to find a horsefly with a bat.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted, chasing the changling back and forth from the ceiling and the wall. "Take Octavia and run interference with the soldiers upstairs! We'll meet you in the caves!"

"But Twilight!" Rarity started, "It's far too dangerous for you to do this alone an-"

"Your charm ability's useless against this thing, and you can't afford to get your hands dirty. Interference then caves! Now!" Twilight picked up Spike and threw him at the changeling. Spike followed the changeling past the ceiling like a salamander chasing a giant spider.  
"Pinkie! Pick the lock and get Jack out of there!" Twilight shouted at Pinkie, cowering in the corner..

"Don't you even think about it Pinkie P-!" Apple Jack said, but she was cut off. Pinkie appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke, beginning to work on the lock. "I hate you Twilight."

"If I don't kill this thing…EROG!" Twilight yelled as a fireball emanated from her hand before continuing on "It's gonna look like you tried to break out."

"If Pinkie picks the lock then it'll DEFINITELY look like I'm breaking out, you dingus!" Apple Jack yelled. Pinkie continued to hum as she rotated a chicken bone around the lock.

_"Being chained is such a pain so,_  
_Pick the locks then pick our brains for,_  
_An escape route,_  
_Then eat a dead moose..."_

"Pinkie! Stop!" Apple Jack groaned.

"You don't like moose?" Pinkie said, slightly horrified.

"It has nothing to do with moose!" Apple Jack shot back.

"Well gosh, what else rhymes with 'route' then?" Pinkie said as she continued picking the wrist bar.

"Stop picking the lock because we're gonna look just like a cr-" The drumstick finally broke. So did the lock. A very pale and nauseously Eri-deprived Apple Jack fell to her knees.

"Couldn't you have just blinked me out of there without making it look like I picked the lock!?"

"Yup!" Pinkie said bounding backwards.

"Then why didn't you?" Apple Jack moaned.

"Because Twily said 'pick the lock and get Jack out of there.'" Pinkie answered matter-of-factly.

"Well Twi isn't exactly…" Apple Jack started then trailed off. She realized she didn't hear the skitter of the changling, nor the hissing of Twilight's fireballs. "Twi?" Apple Jack called out shakily. "Y'all right?" No answer greeted her. "TWI!"

"We're here. We're fine." Twilight said as she came down the hallway with Spike in her arms. Her right hand glowed a soft blue. Claw marks on Spike's scales slowly closed around themselves, and disappeared. Spike fidgeted, squeaking in what sounded exactly like a baby dragon cursing.

"It's ok snake-kebob. You gave it to the other guy good, right?" Apple Jack said to Spike. He stopped his scratching and whining for a second to give Apple Jack a death stare. No translation was required.

"We should move." Twilight said with singular purpose. "Shining Armor said there's a passage to the caves in the courtyard. Pinkie can you take Dash, slide out and meet us there?" There was no response. "Pinkie?" She called again.

"Like this?" Pinkie's face responded from the ceiling, fully camouflaged against the stone.

"Exactly like that. Dash? You ok?"

"No…" Dash answered from over Pinkie's shoulder.

"It'll just be for a bit, Dash. Hang in there." Twilight said. "Go fast Pinkie, ok?"

"Okkie, dokkie, lokkie!" Pinkie saluted, then proceeded to disappear into the ceiling. The patters of her felt shoes echoed on the ceiling as she exited.

"Somethin' I'd been meanin' to ask you now that we're alone, Twi." Apple Jack said with false seriousness. "Is Shining Armor his honest-to-goodness came-out-into-this-world name?"

"Mom and Dad had high aspirations for their first born, I guess." Twilight said wiping the rest of the healing mana on her robe as she finished patching Spike's wounds. "I'm sure Rarity knows where the entrance is too. Can you walk?" Twilight asked, quickly changing the subject. Apple Jack nodded, hobbling towards the stairs. "Good. Let's go."

"No. We gotta get Eri." Apple Jack said firmly.

"Apple Jack, Eri's being guarded by at least two very well-trained palace guards, and Rarity can't hold them back for long an-"

"-and if I don't get 'em back I might as well be dead to y'all." Apple Jack said firmly, even as nausea from their separation raked at her gut. "We're gettin' 'im or I'm stayin' here and takin' the heat. Your call." Twilight still didn't budge. Apple Jack softened her tone "Twi, all you gotta do is talk to 'em and while you're doin' that, I'll talk to Eri and get him to come out the cage quiet like. You won't hear a peep from me 'till I'm already gone."

"One thing goes wrong and we leave him." Twilight said plopping Spike up on her shoulder. He gruffed in agreement, nodding at Apple Jack.

"You got it." Apple Jack immediately resumed limping to the stairs.

"I mean it Apple Jack," Twilight called after her. Apple Jack maintained her sluggish velocity, reaching out towards Eri with her life-bond.

"He's this way." She told Twilight, still stumbling down the hallway.

"Apple Jack, the weapon check is to the right." Twilight corrected, absent mindedly stroking Spike's head.

"Eri's tellin' me to come this way and I trust him so trust me." Apple Jack said continuing on down the left hallway. Apple Jack closed her eyes, and she saw an outline of a hallway. Silhouettes of people in red and blue stood, hazy in her distant vision.

After four flights of stairs, rounding countless twists and turns, Twilight and Apple Jack came to a small, torch lit, enclave. Two royal guards stood watch near a heavy iron gate, behind which Apple Jack could see the ether of Eri's runes glowing in her mind's eye.

"Can Spike head 'em off?" Apple Jack whispered, her eyelids still shut. Twilight growled something softly in draconic. Spike proceeded to climb the wall, up to the ceiling above the guards. He paused, checked that he was directly above the guard, and then let go.

CLANG went the soldier's halberd as he dropped it to swipe at the tiny dragon that just dropped on his head. The second one placed his back to the door and readied his spear.

"No, you idiot! You'll poke my eye out!"

"So…what...what do you want me to do?" asked the confused other guard.

"I DON'T KNOW?! JUST GET 'IM OFF ME!" The guard kept screaming as Spike playfully bounded over his head, hung upside down briefly and poked him in the eyes. "AH! See?! You gave him ideas!" The guard said before running up the stairs after the bounding purple dragon.

"That was sure a speedy recovery." Apple Jack mused to herself as the guard exited.

"Specialized healing for dragon's bodies. Handy to have." Twilight said. "Now what about the third guard?"

"I'll slip Eri out underneath the door nice and quiet like." Apple Jack reassured her friend. Of couse, she knew there were issues with that plan. She knew where Eri, yes, but she could only move him in broad strokes. Plus, she had no idea what else was around him.

She tried to will him right. He didn't budge. She tried to move him left. Still nothing. She tried to will him toward the ceiling, but she started to hear a shield slide off of Eri. She quickly broke her concentration in a panic, trying to avoid making any other noise.

Too late. She had moved Eri too much already. CLANG went the shield. The remaining guard whipped around, standing at ready with his spear pointing in the direction of the thunderous noise.

"Who goes there?!" The guard yelled, fumbling for his keys.

"Let's go, Jack! Spike'll be back any second!" Twilight whispered frantically.

"Just one sec." Apple Jack said. She reconnected with Eri, waiting for the door to open.

"You said quietlike and that wasn't! Let's go!" Twilight said, tugging on Apple Jack's armor.

"Don't distract me Twi! It'll just take a SECOND!" Jack screamed which was followed by the  
guard's scream as he was propelled out of the armory and knocked lifeless on the stone floor.  
In Apple Jack's fury, instead of moving Eri subtly, her burst of rage channeled directly through Eri. The guard didn't stand a chance.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead…" Apple Jack ran toward the guard, calling Eri into her hand. Even in the face of a corpse, she was not willing to be parted from Eri one a second longer.

Apple Jack removed the suede glove from her hand and held her fingers underneath the soldier's nose. She breathed a sigh of relief as three rested breaths hit the back of her hand.

"He's alright Twi. Let's get Spike and git outta he-"

"You weren't gonna slip Eri out all quietlike." Twilight snapped, looking straight at the open gate. Apple Jack's eyes drooped a bit as she looked for an excuse.

"He's not dead and we didn't break anything. How much more quietlike do you need?!"

"Knocking him out is very NOT clean." Twilight whispered angrily, putting her glowing hand on the head of the unconscious guard. "There. If we're going to knock him unconscious, might as well make sure he stays that way."

"Well I _wouldn't_ have knocked him unconscious if you didn't distracted me."

"There wasn't a hole big enough to slip Eri through." Twilight said, shooting down Apple Jack's argument.

"Well I didn't exactly know that until we got here."

"What were you gonna do when you did? Knock him out through the bars?"

"Stop it, Twi."

"You said if something went wrong, you'd leave him!"

"You know I wouldn't. Would you have just up and left Spike if he got caught?"

"Of course not!" Twilight shot down. "That's ridiculous AND completely different!"

"They're both weapons, we both talk to each other in a way that others don't understand, and we're both incomplete without 'em."

"Spike's not a weapon!" Twilight retorted.

"I just watched you throw him at the damn changling's face!"

"You throw Pinkie at things all the time!"

"She kicks off my sword. There's a difference!" Suddenly, Apple Jack frowned, "And furthermore, if you hadda done your job, I wouldn't have had to yell at Cellie and get thrown in jail in the first place!" Apple Jack spat.

Twilight stepped back from her friend. Her eyebrow crinkled in pain from her friend's harsh words. "You think I don't know that?" Twilight replied flatly. Apple Jack stopped.

"I'm sorry Twi, I didn't mean ta-"

"No. You're right. It's our fault that we're in this mess and I didn't want you to make it any worse."

"Whelp. We already looks like we tried to break out and steal my sword."

"Worse. We broke out, stole your sword and Dash stabbed someone."

"After he was dead." Apple Jack reminded.

"They won't know that." Twilight said, silencing Apple Jack.

"We're in trouble." Apple Jack finally admitted. Not two seconds after she did, Spike's shrill growls were heard coming back down the corridor. "Sounds like Spike is too."

"No. He's singing." Twilight corrected. "But it's the nervous song so get ready." Twilight said, grasping her staff and telekinetically flipping through the pages of her tome. Apple Jack let Eri's ancient knowledge and strength flow through her body, returning her to full capacity with a sudden rush of clarity.

Sure enough, the guard came tearing down the hallway from the stairs above, picking at the stone floor with his halberd like a gardener on a mission to kill gophers. Yet, to Apple Jack's surprise, Spike was nowhere to be found.

"Twi, maybe my eyes ain't what they used to be, but is he pickin' at a whole lot-o'-nothin'?" Apple Jack said, keeping her eyes trained on the soldier. A low and confused sounding growl came from Twilight. Apple Jack whipped around to see Spike on Twilight's shoulder, sitting as if he was there the whole time.

"He just plopped down from the ceiling." Twilight said, equally perplexed by the guard stabbing at nothing. "I didn't cast any sort of illusion or time-dilation spell so he can't be doing that because of anything I did. Though that isn't a bad idea…"

_"This way, Avatars,"_ a voice hissed in Apple Jack's mind, seeming to eminate from down the hallway.

"Hell no." Apple Jack responded, tightening her grip on Eri. "I'm not in the business of doing what creepy voices tell me to just cuz." But as Apple Jack added this, the runes in Eri dulled in lumiance.

"Seems like Eri trusts whatever that is." Twilight said. And after saying so, Spike bounded off of Twilight's shoulder, tearing off back down the hallway. "Spike! Don't run off alone!" Twilight called after him, trying to keep pace.

"Looks like Spike trusts it too." Apple Jack said, following him up the stairs. Her grasp still tightened on Eri as she rounded each corner. Better safe than sorry, right?

After climbing four flights of stairs, Twilight and Apple Jack were startled by a solider standing at attention with his back to them. They stuck themselves to the wall hoping he'd pass them by.

However, he instead remained with his back to them and occasionally shouted "Sir! Yes, sir!" down the hallway. He was then in turn greeted with another "sir, yes sir!" from a separate soldier one hundred yards down.

"This is getting weird, Twi. I hope the garden's close." Apple Jack said unflattening her face from the wall.

_"Three years in my service and you still don't know where our garden is, Sister Apple Jack," _an icy voice hissed directly into Apple Jack's ear. Apple Jack whipped around, easily falling at the ready. The face of Princess Luna stared back at her, merely a reflection in the window. Her face pale and dry, just as she had looked in dusk court just hours before.

"Princess Luna." Twilight averted her gaze and started to drop to her knees, but Luna stopped her with a word.

_"Twilight Sparkle, you must keep moving to the garden as you originally stated."_

"But how did you…" Twilight started.

_"Your friends have already arrived and are safe within the walls of the caves. We must get you there as well. Then we must get you out. Come."_ She turned and started moving towards the next window.

"Not before you tell me what the hell that was all about in court," Apple Jack said, planting her feet firmly in the hallway. "You got a lotta nerve, lettin' me burn for tellin' the truth."

_"There isn't enough time, sister. Blanketing the entire palace guard in illusion is not a minor task. Even for me."_

"Only way I'm walkin' is if you're talkin'." Apple Jack retorted.

"Apple Jack!" Twilight growled, followed in suit by Spike.

"She owes me, Twi."

_"If we can do both the walking and the talking simultaneously, I don't see how I can't give you as many answers as time allows." _Luna offered. _"I've nothing to hide from you, sister."_

"…Fine." Apple Jack started moving down the hallway, just to hear another '_sir, yes sir_!' come from down a different path. "What the hell are your shadow blades doing poppin' up, raidin' my place and messin' with my sword?"

_"Those aren't my children."_ Luna said flatly.

"Don't make me ask you again through a _broken _window." Apple Jack growled, cracking her knuckles.

_"I can do without the threats, sister. I don't know how else to say it any more clearly."_ Luna snapped. Apple Jack paused, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry. But time's tickin'. What are they?" Apple Jack asked.

_"I don't know. But based on Twilight Sparkles report, the best I can say is that they move as my children would were they at a fifth of their speed."_

"And the buzzing noise?" Apple Jack asked as she walked past another fully garbed soldier in a heated debate with a mop and bucket.

_"They don't make buzzing noises. They're human."_Luna said, pausing as she moved between windows.

"What if their powers are taken away. Is anything left over? Like say a corpse that makes buzzin' noises." Apple Jack added sarcastically.

_"No. They die."_ Luna said, voice cracking, just a bit.

"So what do we do?" Apple Jack asked again.

_"Follow Twilight Sparkle's research."_ Luna said._ "I've been cut off from my children for two hundred years But I can assure you, you'll know one of them when you see one. They move through the shadow as light moves through the sky."_

Twilight stopped dead in her tracks.

"Do they tend to call other humans insect names?" Twilight asked with a shaky voice. Luna paused.

_"Insect names. You're certain."_ Luna asked again, as if she already knew the answer.

"It's what Dash said." Twilight confirmed.

"And it sounds like we don't even have to ask who that is." Apple Jack said. She and Twilight stepped gingerly around a sergeant on all fours

_"He was one of mine, but I haven't heard from him since The Purge."_ Luna answered.

"So it's a bug guy and these other baby blades who are tryin' to mess with mah sword. Why?"

_"The magic in that sword is very powerful Apple Jack. If one likens magic to water, in the hands of a powerful sorcerer a large ocean can be turned into a pond to quench the thirst of a city. Or a crush it with tsunami."_

"You're sayin' he wants to take my sword and beat the pulp out th' innocent with it?"

"_I don't know what their plans are. Nor how far 'they' goes. It could be this small battalion Twilight Sparkle reported. Or it could stretch far deeper, to far more powerful magic."_ Luna said, the last sentence carrying with it a deeper sense of foreboding. "_Stop here_." She said, and opened the window. A cool breeze in from the starry night washed over them. "_You should find hand holds on the wall to the garden below." _Luna's ghostly portrait pointed two stories down._ "The entrance to the caves is beneath the statue of Starswirl the Bearded."_

"Wait your highness." Twilight stalled.

"_You have to go now Twilight Sparkle_." Luna said. A couple of guards shakily rose to their feet, blinking and looking around in a bleary daze.

"But Eri's not an everyday item. Apple Jack's life-bonded to it. What happens to her if the blades corrupt him?" Twilight asked. Luna paused. She motioned for the girls to go outside, casting nervous eyes in the direction of a stumbling guard.

"_In the Dark Times,_" Luna started softly. _"When magic was turned, everything it was attached to turned with it. I don't know what that would do to Sister Apple Jack, but it's in your best interest to not put yourself in that situation."_

"No kiddin. I thought it might be fun." Apple Jack added sarcastically.

"And what about the changling. You know it wasn't us who broke Apple Jack out."

_"Of course."_ Luna confirmed.

"That changling was waiting for us and we've got a nasty bit of evidence against us now. Who's to say there aren't more of them waiting for us?" Twilight asked, visibly shivering from the cold from the outside.

_"Give me your staff, Twilight."_ Luna demanded

"My staff..." Twilight asked softly.

"What's it with you and askin' for dumb things! No! She ain't!" Apple Jack spat.

_"This glass works as a two way door to my chambers. The twin star staff has absorbed all of your actions both mind and body. My sister will believe your staff."_ Luna reassured.

"Twi. You're not seriously thinkin' of handin' half yer over to the person we just called out for genocide three hours ago are ya?" Apple Jack whispered. Their tension was short lived. Twilight pushed the purple and white star of her staff through Luna's reflection. It made the sound of water lapping as it went through to the other side. "Yer not gettin' mine too, ya know." Apple Jack added.

_"If the unit attacked me directly, I'm not sure I'd be able to properly defend it without you." _said Luna.

"But it's ok to throw me to the dire wolves?" Apple Jack challenged.

_"You're more capable of fending off an attack, yes. Now go! He's almost here." _Luna said hurriedly

"He?" Twilight asked.

"Not until you at least tell us bug guy's name." Apple Jack said, not budging.

_"He's-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHH!"_ Luna's reflection put her head in her hands and shook violently. Apple Jack looked back into the castle and saw that the scream and the head movements were mirrored by the guards still in her thrall.

"GO!" Twilight screamed pushing Apple Jack off of the roof. Apple Jack heard Twilight shouting something in arcane. Apple Jack felt the air around her slowing her fall to a halt.

Spike crawled down the wall then took to the ground like he'd been walking on it the entire time.

"Spike! Go to the caves! We'll meet you there!" Twilight yelled sending the dragon skittering onward.

Apple Jack tried to follow suit, but felt too light as her bones tried to run.

"What did you do, Twi?!" She yelled as she floated forward.

"I'm sorry! A levity spell was the only thing I could say from memory in time!" Twilight apologized.

"Now I can't run!" Apple Jack complained.

"I don't know, Apple Jack. You were too busy trying to intimidate a demi-god to get more detailed directions!" Twilight cried, feeling the sides of the statue.

"The guards are gonna be here any minute!" Apple Jack said circling the statue. "Is there a button on this thing?"

"This isn't a mystery book Apple Jack! They're not gonna just have a button on it." Twilight scolded. "And I already checked all the statues when I was a kid, so no." She added slightly embarrassed.

"Well it's not like we can abra kadabra them open or something." Apple Jack said feeling gravity's pull come back to her.

Without warning, a force much faster than gravity took hold of her red jacket and yanked her into the statue. Apple Jack's hands instinctively covered her face to protect her from the incoming stone.

Instead of the stars a total body blow, the back of her eyelids were greeted with sudden darkness. Her nose, the smell of mildew and old quartz.

"Alakazam!" Pinkie said into Apple Jack's ear. Startled, Apple Jack scrambled for Eri.

"Dammit Pinkie! How did you get down here?"

"Luna told us. It was fun listening to you and Twily argue. Didn't she tell you the back of the statue too?"

"Yeah."

Twilight and Spike plopped down from above that Apple Jack presumed she also came down through. Twilight's feet touched the ground, and the hole in the ceiling sealed up, plunging the cave into total darkness.

Pinkie clapped her hands twice, and the pompoms on her hat emanated a bright glow. She skipped down the pass lighting the way as a bouncing torch.

"You guys took forever to get down here. Even Spike beat you down here. You're dinner's probably already cold." Pinkie said, now skipping backwards down the cavern.

"You _packed_ dinner?" Apple Jack asked.

"Of course not!" Pinkie said obviously. "Dinner was totally waiting for us down here. Luna's the best planner ever!"

"Best planner?" Apple Jack said skeptically. But as she rounded the corner, she saw a picnic blanket strewn out for the avatars. There was even a candelabra and roast chicken that Rarity was cutting with a fork and knife, enjoying with a fine wine of something or another.

"Apple Jack," Rarity slurred. "you _must_ try this green island. The three hundred years was comPLETELY worth it." Rarity said with her mouthful, absent mindedly stroking a sleeping Spike in her lap.

"Sounds like you've got enough for the both of us Ray. Which one's mine?" Apple Jack said, motioning to the tents.

"Well I'm not sure about the sleeping bags, but I do know that one there was meant with you and Twilight in mind." Rarity said, mid-swig of wine, "But darling you _must _come back and at least sample the salted pork. It's to _die _for."

"Thanks." Apple Jack said. "But maybe when I'm not havin' a hard time standin' up." She moved towards the red suede tent past the picnic blanket. Regardless of how good the pork or the wine were, there was nothing that could beat the feeling of freedom and a fluffy pillow.

Apple Jack ducked through the tent, and paused. The room was nearly double what the outside of the tent looked to be. To the right was an ornate chest, atop it, a letter labeled "Sister Apple Jack." Slowly, never taking her eyes off the letter, Apple Jack removed Eri's sheath, her boots, and placed them to the side of the chest. Only then did she reach from the top of the chest and plopped down onto her sleeping bag to open it it. Apple Jack was very surprised when she realized that the letter she expected to be from Luna was actually signed Archmage Celestia at the bottom.

_Dearest Sister Apple Jack,_

_Words cannot express how deeply sorry I am for the events transpired earlier this evening. The people have grown angry and beg you to believe that my decision to incarcerate you was not out of any sort of malice._

_ I'll be telling Twilight in my own words this, but I owe it to you personally to explain my actions. Throughout the years I've been able to intervene and play the role of the All Powerful God Queen, and in any other circumstance I'd have been happy to swoop in and be a shield for your family._

_ The only reason I had to silence you was there are in fact threats in all corners of the kingdom now and I can't handle them myself._

_ I'm almost four-thousand years old, Sister Apple Jack. My power has been fading exponentially in the past few years. This coupled with the powerful mages that now reside within my kingdom, if an uprising were to take place, I seriously doubt if I could handle a head on attack._

_ My sister and I are the last and only of our kind and we've never seen what we look like when we die so I fear the worst. This is why we must also assume the worst._

_ I hope the travel expenditures are to your liking. Thought I had to denounce you publicly, know that whatever may transpire in the coming days that what I do is for the greater good._

_ Good luck sister, and Gods' speed._

_ Faithfully yours,_

_ Archmage Celestia_

Apple Jack finished reading the letter with a bit of a lump in her throat and looked over to the other side of the tent to see that Twilight had a similar letter. It was safe to assume the rest of the Avatars had their own apologies as well.

"That explains why Rarity dove into the wine there, I guess." Apple Jack mused, almost going back outside and asking for some herself. But the feeling of the goose feather pillow under her head coaxed her eyelids closed, and she swiftly drifted off to sleep.

Apple Jack opened her eyes occasionally every couple hours, one of the times seeing Twilight asleep in the sleeping bag across the tent. Her third time waking up, it was from a nightmare. Apple Jack couldn't remember the details of the dream but she shot awake screaming,

"FLUTTERSHY!"

Apple Jack stayed sitting up in her red sleepwear she'd changed into during the night, her chest heaving as she tried to remember the nightmare.

Shadowblades were closing in on Fluttershy... The crystal in her oak staff turned from purple to black...

"Twi!" Apple Jack shot to the other side of the tent. "We gotta get Fluttershy. She's in as much trouble as I am!" The only thing that answered her was the sight of an empty sleeping bag, and a baby purple dragon curled up at the foot of it.

Apple Jack darted for the tent flap. Her bare feet connected with the cold cave floor as she bolted out of the tent.

She refrained from calling out for Twilight again in fear of waking her friends. But it was safe to say that by the light of the lantern in the middle of camp, Twilight was gone.


End file.
